Digimon 04
by rebeccag239
Summary: 5 years after the Digidestined defeated Carl, there is a new evil affot and now it is up to the younger members of the Digidestined to defeat it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own Digimon or anything involved with in my fanfiction, all I own is the characters and their names

Hiya its me again . Sorry it's been such a long wait but hopefully I should write a bit over Christmas. Anyway back to the story

_Katrina: Hi it's me again. 5 years have passed since we defeated Carl and Oceandramon but a lot has changed in our lives. For instance me and Alex started dating after we returned from the Digital World and we have gone from strength to strength. I celebrated my 18th birthday by moving in with Alex at his flat, something which my parents wasn't too happy with. Kerry Ann is fine as well; she is in the 4th year at the local high school but keeps in contact with Anastacia and Allyson. _

_Ronnie and James are fine as well but are in the last year of exams at high school so they don't have time to hang out with us as they used to. We also don't see much of the English Digidestined as we did but we found out off Allyson that her aunt Kim had to move to London with Michael and David after all the trouble last time in Manchester. She sees a lot of Isabella and Fleur though, which is good news. _

_Stuart and Carla, and Robert and Cleo are fine too, both are married and Robert/Cleo have a child a 3 year old girl called Simona but the good news is that Carla has a child coming soon too. _

_We miss the Digital World and our partners but something tells me that we will be seeing them very soon… _

Digimon 04 

**Chapter 1: Blast from the past **

**FLASHBACK **

_(James walked into the living room straight from football practise. He threw his coat on the floor and looked round for his mother or father _

"_Mum, dad!" he shouted. "Must have gone out" he shrugged walking into the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of juice. He then ran upstairs and opened his younger sisters bedroom door. Leanne had been born just after they returned from the Digital World_

"_Leanne? He questioned noticing she wasn't in her room. Then he remembered she was at nursery and smacked himself in the face. He then walked downstairs and noticed his mother and father sitting there _

"_Mum Dad?" James asked confused "What's wrong?" he asked noticing the look of tension and worry on his parent's faces_

"_We went to pick Leanne up from nursery but the teacher said she wasn't there. We looked high and low but nobody can't find her. Its like she has gone missing" Louis explained to his son _

"_We have to call the police!" Dawn exclaimed, "Who knows where she might be" _

_(Feeling frustrated James went to lie down on his bed. Suddenly he noticed his D terminal flashing and bent down to pick it up. James flicked the lid open and looked at the message)_

James 

_**I know that the Digital World hasn't been in use for five years now but today I noticed three new digivices had been sent out to the real world. Two to England and one to Japan. Can you contact the others and enquire? **_

_**Gennai **_

(_James leapt to his feet grabbed his jacket and ran out of the front door shouting to Dawn and Louis that he was going to Ronnie's) _

(Meanwhile back in England Casey, Ben, Allyson and Anastacia were all getting ready to go to a ball to celebrate Manchester United getting to the last 8 of the champions league. Anastacia was just putting her white dress on when Allyson burst into the room, the phone in her hand)

"Stacey its Melissa" she replied sitting beside her sister on the bed "She wants to know what time we are getting there at"

"Thanks Allie" Anastacia smiled slipping on her white shoes then walking out of the room, the phone clasped to her ear. Allyson mumbled something in reply then crossed to her mother and fathers room who were also getting ready

"Don't be so tense Ben" Casey smiled slipping a earring on her ear then touching up her make up "You know what Fernando is like he will soon snap out of it soon enough"

"That's what im worried about" Ben sighed "And what with Luis and Anastacia bickering 24/7, it isn't good for the team morale Case. Especially with the media sniffing round the training ground and saying im going to leave the team, and it doesn't help that Stuart left in the last transfer window to join West Ham". Casey just smiled and handed Ben his coat

"We better get going" she said softly "Don't want to keep Anna and Nick waiting, Anastacia better not be downstairs complaining as well" she laughed

"You go down ill be a minute" Ben replied slipping on his jacket then splashing a few drops of aftershave on himself. Casey whistled a tune as she collected her keys; her mobile phone and her purse together in her bag then slipped her coat on. Finally she noticed Anastacia slumped in a chair

"You ok sweetie" she replied to Anastacia. Anastacia nodded

"Yeah" she replied, "It doesn't help though when you know your best friend is wearing the same dress as you!" she exclaimed. Casey thought for a moment than smiled

"Go and look in my wardrobe I think there might be a surprise for you" she smiled. Anastacia ran up the stairs and a few minutes later Ben and Allyson returned

"Stacey's just gone to get changed" Casey said hurriedly to Ben who nodded. A few minutes later Anastacia returned in a light blue dress that just came up to her knees

"That better" Casey smiled. Anastacia nodded

"Its great thanks mum" she replied. Allyson turned to her mother with a strange look on her face

"That's not the same dress Stacey was wearing before. OW!" she exclaimed as Anastacia sharply kicked her on the kneecap

"Have you two quite finished" Ben replied. The two girls nodded as Ben replied, "Well we better get going then" as the four members of the Kamiya family trooped out to the car

(Meanwhile back in Japan James was dashing through the rain, running towards the Akiyama residence. Suddenly he got to the flat and rung the bell sharply. A few minutes passed before Ronnie answered)

"Ronnie its James" James panted, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure" Ronnie replied puzzled as he opened the flat door and James walked into the flat removing his shoes

"Your parents aren't in?" James glanced around the flat. Ronnie shook his head

"They have gone round to Alex and Katrina's he replied"

"Good" James replied, "There's something I want to tell you. Its about the Digital World"

"Digital World" Ronnie looked puzzled "We haven't been there since we were 11 James, why would you need to bring that up now"

"That's the thing" James replied "I got a message off Gennai saying that three new digivices had gone missing. I just thought you might have heard something, what with your dad working there"

"No" Ronnie shook his head "Dad hasn't heard a thing. But im sure if he does he will let me know and ill let you know"

"Oh well" James sighed, "Thanks for letting me know Ronnie. Ill let myself out" And with that James let himself out of the flat. A few minutes passed and Alex and Katrina walked in followed by Ritchie and Louisa

"Did I just see James walk out there?" Alex questioned his younger brother. Ronnie nodded and beckoned Alex and Katrina into his bedroom, Katrina taking off her coat and scarf as she did so

"Its about the Digital World" he mumbled "I think we might be called upon sooner than we think"

(It was the next day at school and Kerry Ann sloped into her classroom. At the back of the room stood Carmella, her bitter rival, with two of her friends)

"Watch where you are going!" Carmella exclaimed at Kerry Ann, as she accidentally scraped against her white coat. Kerry Ann scowled at the blonde haired girl as she slid into her seat next to her best friend Rowena while the teacher walked into the room. She took the register and then the other children left the room chattering to themselves

"What have you go first KA?" Rowena glanced at her timetable. KA was what Kerry Ann wanted to be called now she was a tiny bit older

"Maths I think" Kerry Ann looked up from where she was scrambling about in her bag "What about you?" she glanced at her friend

"Science" Rowena pulled a face "I should get going see you at morning break KA" she waved to her friend who waved back. KA then hid behind a wall as she noticed Carmella walking towards her with two of her friends

"I just don't understand where it came from" Carmella replied in a lofty tone "It just flew towards me when I was walking into the school grounds"

"Maybe the head teacher will know Carmella" the smaller of the girls replied "Maybe we should see her at afternoon break"

"Maybe" Carmella scowled "I mean I should figure this out of my own, I am the queen bee after all" she smirked and the other two girls giggled. They then walked past the wall where KA was hiding, and after a few minutes KA reappeared pulling a hand through her hair.

"That looked like a digivice Carmella was holding," she whispered to herself "And if she has a digivice then that means she is a Digidestined. And if she is a digidestined then the Digital world is in danger again. I have to find out before it's too late" she exclaimed before running down the corridor, as she was late for Maths

(Meanwhile at the party Ben was standing at the bar with a few of his team mates which included Wayne Rooney, who had now retired but was still a big part of Manchester United, Darren Fletcher and Nick Davidson who had moved from America and was Bens new strike partner. Anastacia was chatting to his 16-year-old daughter Melissa but kept giving her evil looks as she was wearing the same dress Anastacia had. Casey was sat with Allyson and Nicks wife Anna. Anna suddenly stood up and glanced at Casey)

"I'm just going to the bathroom" she replied. Casey nodded and gave a small smile. Allyson just looked up and saw Anastacia nodding towards her

"Stacey just wants me for something mum" she said to her mother who replied with a nod. Just as Allyson walked over to Anastacia Marianne Alonso, wife of the new captain Fernando Alonso, came and sat down next to Casey)

"Hello Casey" she said with a sweet smile "Enjoying yourself I see" she said noticing the empty glass in Casey's hand

"I am" Casey smiled

"I hope so" Marianne replied, "Because I feel it will be the last ball you will attend. You see I believe the manager isn't very happy with your husband's performance and if he doesn't improve I feel he will leave. And I don't want that to happen because well Ben is such a dear part of the team" she sneered

"You're lying!" Casey exclaimed "Ben hasn't done a thing wrong and he is certainly a better part of the team than your husband"

(Marianne then noticed Anna coming back from the bathroom, smirked then walked back to Fernando. Anna sat back down next to Casey)

"Is she causing you trouble again" she glared at Marianne

"Anna leave it" Casey rolled her eyes "I don't want any hassle ill just ignore her"

"She shouldn't need ignoring" Anna sipped her drink "Ben is worth twice of Fernando and Harry knows that. Don't worry he will be gone soon enough"

(Anastacia saw the look on her mothers face then scowled. Seeing their son Luis slip out of the room she got up off the seat and started to move towards the door)

"Stacey where are you going!" Allyson said surprised "Don't cause any trouble!"

"I'm not" Anastacia scowled "But im going to show Luis that he doesn't mess with the Kamiya family that's all"

(Meanwhile back in Japan Alex and Katrina, much to their surprise, had landed in the Digital World. After a moment of puzzlement they decided to se if they could find Gennai and after a few moments of looking they spotted the older male walking towards them)

"Gennai!" Katrina exclaimed, "You have gone older!"

"The re generation takes it out of you im afraid" he laughed "Did James give you the message about the three new digivices flying into Earth"

"Well Ronnie did" Alex explained "But James told him so yeah techinally James did tell us"

"Good" Gennai nodded "Because I have done a little bit of research and it turns out that two of the digivices landed in England, Manchester and London to be precise while the other one landed in Odiaba. So I guess you only have one digidestined to find"

"But that's where Stacey and Allie live, Manchester?" Katrina asked puzzled "And London is where Fleur lives"

"David now too" Gennai nodded "Looks like they will have to work together to find the new Digidestined. Also this wont be easy you two. There is a stronger evil lurking about than Carl last time and you have to be careful

"Ill have a word with Kerry Ann when she comes home from school" Katrina replied, "Maybe she will know something. And ill contact the others to see if they have seen anything suspicious"

"When you find out anything come to the Digital World as soon as possible" Gennai nodded before walking off in the direction of Primary Village

"I guess we should get home as well" Alex nodded "Just in case Kerry Ann arrives home early. I have a feeling she might hold the key in this"

"Yeah ok" Katrina mumbled as the 2 Digidestined held their digivices to the portal and got sucked back through to the Ichijouji house. Katrina stood up and straightened her hair

"KA!" she yelled, "Are you home

"Yeah! Kerry Ann shot back "I'm just in the lounge". Katrina and Alex ran into the lounge to see Kerry Ann bent over her D terminal typing a message

"Who are you messaging?" Katrina asked puzzled "I thought our D terminals had been closed down"

"So did I" Kerry Ann replied "But then today I saw Carmella" she pulled a face "with what looked like a digivice. I didn't know if it was so I decided to email Stacey to see if she knew anything. I haven't got a reply back yet" she looked sad

"Well we went to see Gennai today and he said there are three new Digidestined about" Alex replied "And if Carmella does have a digivice then it looks like she is a Digidestined. There are two more about in England too so it looks like you did the right thing contacting Anastacia"

"Tomorrow go and find Carmella and explain everything. And maybe on Wednesday you can take her to the Digital World, if she is a Digidestined" Katrina replied carefully noticing the look on Kerry Ann's face

"Kat I hate her!" she exclaimed, "If she's a Digidestined and if there is a new evil then we would be beaten in a minute. She's the one who keeps bulling me!"

"Well maybe this is your chance to do some teamwork together" Katrina smiled "You never know KA you two could end up being friends"

"I don't think so!" KA exclaimed crossly as Alex and Katrina walked out of the lounge into the kitchen

"Well" Alex paused "What do you think, is Carmella really a Digidestined"

"I don't know Alex" Katrina replied "But it could turn out to be really good or turn out that the Digital World is in more danger than we thought

(Meanwhile back at the party Anastacia had just come out of the toilets when she noticed Luis standing on his own looking at something. Curious Anastasia walked up to the Spanish boy)

"What you go there?" she replied glancing at Luis "And don't say nothing because I saw you looking at something in your hand"

"What has it to do with you" Luis muttered rolling his eyes "If your father saw you with me he would flip and you know it Anastacia"

"Don't call me that!" Anastacia growled, "Now give me it". She opened Luis's palm and then gasped when she saw what was in it. In the palm of his hand was a shiny new blue digivice

"A digivice" Anastacia whispered but Luis heard her

"How do you know what this is?" he muttered

"How did you get one!"? Anastacia exclaimed "Because that means if you have got one then that means you are a"

"ANASTACIA KAMIYA!" a male voice was heard shouting, Anastacia turned around to see Ben and Allyson come storming down the corridor

"What have I told you about mixing with them, you know they hate us and we hate them!" Ben yelled

"But Dad!" Anastacia protested "He had a" she was about to say but Ben interrupted his eldest daughter

"I don't care what he has got or hasn't got your coming with me!" And with that Ben dragged Anastacia away. Allyson gave a shrug of sorry to Luis as she followed the bickering duo. When they got back to the room Ben stormed off towards Casey while Allyson sat next to Anastacia

"I'm sorry Stacey" Allyson pleaded "But dad was worried about you and he didn't want you to cause anymore trouble"

"He had a digivice Allyson" Anastacia said through gritted teeth "That means that the Digital World must be in danger. And if it is danger then that means the gate must be open again"

"So what are we going to do now?" Allyson replied. The quiet was soon interrupted by a bleep from Anastacias bag. Anastacia got her D terminal out and looked at it

"Its from Kerry Ann" she replied, "It says there are three new digivices out in Japan and England. She found one already can you look for the other two. Well Luis must be the second one I wonder who is the third"

"Message back and tell her," Allyson said excitedly. Anastacia nodded and started to type. After a few sentences she had a smile on her face

"Got a better idea" she replied "Ill ask her to tell the others to meet up in the Digital World tomorrow after school and try to get this mystery solved". Anastacia finished typing the message then spotted her mother and father walking towards her

"Its time to go" Ben muttered angrily

"Its only 10pm!" Anastacia exclaimed "Its way too early"

"And don't think that you are going anywhere after school Stacey because you are grounded!" Ben exclaimed. Glaring at her father Anastacia walked out of the room, Allyson following her younger sister

(Back in Japan Kerry Ann was soon sound asleep. The message from Anastacia however was bleeping softly, waiting for when the young girl woke up. Meanwhile in the Digital World a dark figure was standing watching over the Digital World, with a fifteen year girl stood beside him)

"The plan is nearly ready Leanne," he murmured, "Soon when those brats come to the Digital World we will be ready for them. And then the next part of the plan can come into action" he started to cackle to himself

**Who is this mysterious figure and what has he got in store for the Digidestined? Tune in next time on Digimon- Digital monsters **


	2. All back together!

JAMES: I got home from school and found out that my younger sister Leanne had gone missing! Later on I received a message off Gennai saying three new digivices had gone out and could I contact the others. I managed to contact Ronnie who promised me to tell the others. I just hope everything is ok….

Digimon 04

Chapter 2: All back together!

(Anastacia and Allyson crept downstairs dressed in their school uniform slipping into the kitchen where Casey was sat by herself drinking coffee and reading the morning paper with a frown on her face)

"Mum is everything ok?" Allyson asked puzzled as she grabbed a buttered roll and started to spread some marmalade on it. Anastacia meanwhile started rummaging in the cupboard for some cereals and milk

"Huh" Casey glanced up from her paper then smiled "Yeah sorry Allie" she apologised "Its just that there seems to be some sort of emergency at the club, that's where your father has gone but everything should be in order soon

"Emergency!" Anastacia replied digging into her cereals "It isn't anything to do with Harry is it?" she glanced at her mother who shook her head

"Don't worry Stacey" Casey replies "Everything will be back to normal before we know it. Shouldn't you two be going to school your going to be late"?

"We have ten minutes left" Anastacia glared at her mother "Anyway the bus stop is only at the end of the road so we should be fine"

"I'm only making you get to school and not like the other time when you and Melissa did a bunk and me and Ben having to come up to the school to find out how you were!"

Anastacia glared at her mother, then put the bowl and spoon into the sink before slamming the door behind her. Worried that her sister would leave her on her own Allyson quickly ate the roll before kissing her mother and running out of the front door.

"Your still here" Allyson exclaimed running towards Anastacia who scowled

"I wouldn't leave you on your own" she smiled "Now come on before we really are late and we have to walk to school". Hitching up her bag Anastasia walked down the street leaving Allyson running after her older sister

"Stacey are we really going to the Digital World after school" Allyson glanced at Anastasia who had a firm grimace on her face

"I have already contacted Kerry Ann and told her to tell Katrina we were coming" she replied "Beside if the Digital World is in danger then we need to know who is attacking it and who are the three new Digidestined who have been chosen to save it"

(Meanwhile in Japan Ronnie was waiting at the door of the Akiyama flat waiting for Alex and Katrina to come after finishing their jobs. After a few minutes of waiting the couple finally emerged at the front door)

"I guess now we are waiting for James to come now," Alex mumbled putting his hands in his jacket pocket

"K.A said she wasn't coming" Katrina explained "She needs to find out whether this girl at school is a Digidestined or not. She thought she saw her with a Digivice yesterday"

"If she saw her with a digivice then she must be a Digidestined!" Ronnie exclaimed, "How many people apart from us have a digivice or a D terminal!"

"It might be a fake" Alex replied "K.A needs to know for definite whether it is a digivice. If she gets it wrong and word gets out, who knows what trouble we might get into

"Ok, Ok" Ronnie complains looking at his watch "Come on James where are you!"

"He might have got stuck in traffic," Katrina mumbled biting her lip and rolling up the sleeves of her jacket. A few minutes passed and eventually James arrived with a taller Damon

"Surprise" Damon smiled seeing the look of Katrina and Alex's faces

"Damon!" Katrina grinned hugging the younger boy "How are you"

"I'm great thanks looking forward to seeing Gomamon though" Damon smiled

"And of course another Digidestined who happens to live in England!" Ronnie winked with Damon blushing

"Ronnie!" Alex scolded his younger brother "Your not too old for a slap you know"

"Why were you so long James?" Katrina glanced at James who was scuffing his trainers in the dirt

"Mum and dad wanted to know where I was going" he replied "Especially after what happened with Leanne they don't want to lose another child. So I made up an excuse I was going to the pictures with Ronnie and two other boys. They seemed satisfied with that but sometimes they treat me just like a little child!"

"I can understand what they mean" Katrina replied but trailed off after noticing the look on James face

"Anyway" Ronnie replied "Should we all go inside, mum and dad have gone out for the night so we can take as long as we want"

"Sure" James replied, Damon nodded and Alex and Katrina smiled. Ronnie unlocked the front door and started to load up the labtop from his room. When he noticed that the labtop was open he started to type in the code for the portal

"Ready" Alex replied "Digi port open!" The five Japanese Digidestned held up their digivices and they were all sucked into the portal leaving a bright light behind them"

(Meanwhile back in Japan Anastacia was running down the hallways looking for Allyson)

"Come on Allie where are you," the young girl muttered looking down the hallway to see if she could spot her younger sister anywhere. Suddenly she noticed laughter coming from one of the rooms, Anastacia slowly opened the door to see Allyson standing there with a few of her school friends

"Oh hi Stacey" Allyson looked embarrassed "Ill call round tomorrow morning with notes for the project" she called to her two friends before Anastacia closed the door

"I thought I told you to meet me outside the locker room" Anastacia glared at her younger sister before starting to load the computer up

"I'm sorry!" Allyson exclaimed brushing her short blonde hair "Its just well Megan and Nat wanted some help with the English project and the only time we had to do it was after school. I completely forgot about the Digital World!"

"Well I suppose no harm was meant" Anastacia replied getting out her digivice "But we better go now other wise the Japanese Digidestined will be waiting for us"

"Digiport open!" The two girls exclaimed before they got pulled into the computer, leaving a bright light behind them"

(Anastacia and Allyson landed in the Digital World, not too far from where they left the Digital World five years ago. Anastacia was the first to get up and as she did so she picked Allyson up)

"It looks kinda creepy" Allyson mumbled "Shouldn't we wait for the others, who knows what might be lurking among those trees" she shivered

"Don't be a baby!" Anastacia exclaimed. But then she softened and added "Maybe your right, we should wait for the others before we start walking off anywhere"

"Have you got a message yet?" Allyson glanced at Anastacia who shook her head

"Nothing yet" she replied "But sometimes the messages do take a while to get through. I suppose we should just sit here and wait for them". The two Kamiya siblings sat on the ground deep in thought, until Allyson looked to the distance and saw five figures walking towards them

"Stacey I think I see them!" she exclaimed "But there are only five figures instead of six, one of them musty not be able to come"

Anastacia also looked and as the figures got clearer, and you could see they were the figure of Alex, Katrina, Ronnie, James and Damon she gave a sharp grin

"KA isn't here though," she muttered. She ran to Katrina and gave her a sharp hug

"Stacey!" Katrina exclaimed grinning "I haven't seen you for ages. How are you"?

"I'm great" Anastacia smiled "I see that you and Alex are very well together" she smirked leaving Alex and Katrina to go red

"Hey see that," Katrina pointed to Allyson and Damon who were chattering together like old friends. Anastacia smiled to herself as she did son

"Hi Damon" she grinned clapping the smaller boy on the back. Damon winced as he pushed his glasses up as they had fallen off

"Stacey!" Allyson complained, "You didn't have to do that"

"You didn't have to sneak off and talk to Damon on his own, leaving Alex and the others out" Anastacia hissed. Glaring under her breath Allyson walked across to Alex and Katrina, then started to talk to Ronnie and James

"So why do you think the Digital World is back open then?" Anastacia suggested

"Well it all started with James getting a message from Gennai" Katrina replied "He said that three new digivices had been sent out, one to Odiaba and two to England. But we have found the one in Odiaba, we think that it belongs to a girl called Carmella, somebody in Kerry Ann's class"

"Is that why Kerry Ann isn't here" Anastacia replied. Katrina nodded

"Yeah" she replied "Oh and she likes being called K.A now she's got a tiny bit older so it you would call her that" Katrina then trailed off

"Sure" Anastacia mumbled under her breath. She then perked up and said "I'm sure one of the boys that was at the cocktail party last night had a digivice too. It sure looked like one"

"You know him then?" Ronnie turned to look at the blonde haired girl who nodded

"I do Ronnie" she replies, "He's the son of one of the new players in the team. And me and him don't get on at all!" she rolled her eyes

"Seems like Gennais made a mistake then" Katrina replied, "K.A and Carmella don't get on at all either. If they are meant to battle then the Digimon will get beaten in no time!"

"What is this boys name Stacey?" James asked keenly

"Luis" Anastacia replied "Luis Alonso". As she said that she didn't notice James nearly fall over in shock

(Meanwhile back at the high school it was the end of the day and Kerry Ann was walking down the corridor looking for Carmella as she was in a different class to Kerry Ann. Suddenly she spotted the taller girl putting her coat on, and looking at her mobile phone. Kerry Ann sneaked down the corridor until she was face to face with her)

"Oh its you" Carmella said snooty putting her phone back in her pocket "What do you want I am busy after all"

"Can I take a look at what you got in your other hand" Kerry Ann replied. Carmella gave Kerry Ann a strange look but then nodded

"I suppose so" she said loftily "I mean I don't understand where it came from it just flew towards me out of nowhere yesterday in the grounds. I suppose some child lost it but I am going to send it to the head teacher"

(Kerry Ann glanced at the device and gave a slight gasp. Because sitting in Carmellas right hand was a shiny new digivice)

"What is it" Carmella snapped, "Because I am running to a very right schedule. I have to have a meeting with my hairdresser

"Carmella" Kerry Ann paused "Don't send that device to Miss Kanoute. Meet me after school tomorrow and ill explain everything to you"

"What you know what this is" Carmella gave a fake laugh but noticing the look on Kerry Ann's face her eyes softened a little "Ok" she replied "Ill meet you outside the computer room after school. But if your late"

"I won't be" Kerry Ann nodded. Both her and Carmella went separate ways, but Kerry Ann slipped inside the computer room and got out her own digivice

"At least she wont be coming with me at this precise moment" she mumbled "Digiport Open!" the blue haired girl exclaimed as a bright light filled the room as Kerry Ann got sucked into the computer

(Meanwhile in England it was the end of a new school day and David was walking home with a few of his new friends. A small boy who had just joined the class that year, who they knew by the name of Daniel was walking alone when suddenly he was tackled by a gang of older boys)

"Hey what you got there!" one of the boys sneered pushing Daniel to the ground and forcing his hand open

"Its nothing!" Daniel exclaimed "Its just a toy"

"A toy hey" one of the other boys laughed "Thought you were too old for toys". The other boy laughed. Meanwhile Thomas one of David's friends looked behind to see that Daniel wasn't walking behind them

"That's strange," he murmured. David also looked behind to see Daniel was there either

"We better see if he is ok!" he exclaimed running the way he had came. Seeing David run towards them made them scared and so they ran back the way they had came

"Are you ok?" David glanced at his friend. Daniel nodded

"Thanks for saving me" he mumbled. David glanced at the item he was clutching and noticed he had a digivice

"You have a digivice" he whispered "How did you get 1"

"Yesterday after school" Daniel mumbled "It flew towards me in the playground. I asked my mum what it was but she didn't have any idea. I suppose I would just keep it until I asked someone. How do you know what it is?"

"Because I have one too" David grinned "And if you have a digivice then you are a Digidestined. And if you are a digidestined you have a Digimon." Daniel looked at him blankly

"Tell you what" David sighed "Come to my house tomorrow and ill explain anything. My friend Fleur is coming round tomorrow as well she will explain too"

"Ok" Daniel smiled jumping up from the floor "I should be getting home my mum doesn't like me out late"

"Sure" David gave a sharp grin as she set back with Thomas to his house while Daniel went the opposite way

"You know Fernando!" James gasped, "He's my favourite player in the Manchester United team. And you think his son is a Digidestined"

"What about my father!" Anastacia snapped, "You think that Fernando is better than him. You are a jerk James Smith!"

"No!" James yelled back "I still think Ben is a great player its just that Fernando is newer that's all!"

"Stop the yelling!" Ronnie exclaimed "If there is a new evil in the Digital World then they would just love us to start arguing"

"Ronnie's right Stacey" James murmured, "I'm sorry"

"Ok im sorry too" Anastacia gave a smile "Me and Allie were thinking of going round to the Alonso mansion tomorrow to see if we could question Luis about the digivice. You could come if you wanted"

"Sure" James grinned, "Ill have to go through the Digiport though"

"If your brining some1 then I want to bring Damon!" Allyson said annoyed. Anastacia gave a shrug

"Whatever you want," she mumbled. Suddenly Katrina got a bleeping on her digivice, which meant somebody was coming

"I see somebody is coming" the older girl mumbled "And we haven't got our Digimon!"

"Don't worry" K.A said smiling "Its only me"

"Did you get everything sorted with Carmella?" Katrina questioned her younger sister. K.A nodded

"Yeah" she sighed, "Looks like she is a digidestined"

"So that's 2 down one to go" Alex said sighing "Would you two be able to see if David or Fleur know something" he said glancing at Anastacia and Allyson

"Sure" Anastacia said smiling "I guess we better get home mum will wonder where we are" she replied

(The Japanese and English Digidestined said their goodbyes and made their way home, unaware that a dark figure was watching them)

"Looks like the brats will be coming back sooner than we think," he cackled "And when they do ill be sure to catch them off guard. Leanne!" he called to someone in the distance and a girl with dark brown hair emerged

"Yes master" she replied

"I want you to pick a Digimon for when the brats come I will be able to send out. And I have a job for you to do but that isn't clear yet. All will be revealed in good time," he muttered

"Yes master Clive" Leanne bowed before walking off into the distance. Clive smirked and sat down in his chair

"They don't know what will have hit them!" he cackled "I'm much more powerful than my younger brother Carl!"

**Will Kerry Ann and David get the Digimon to Carmella and Daniel in time? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters **


	3. Mystery solved

_ANASTACIA: I sneaked out of my house with Allyson to the Digital World where we met the others. They asked if we would go and meet Luis, which we accepted. James and Damon are going too, so that is where we are going now _

Digimon 04 

**Episode 3: Mystery solved **

(James walked down the stairs quietly as his mother and father was still at work, and beside he didn't want to worry the neighbours He quickly wrote them a message, stuck it behind the picture frame in the living room, threw on his sports jacket and shut the front door of the flat behind him. Walking down the corridor he noticed Damon standing outside his flat waiting for the older boy)

"Hey sorry im late" James apologised "Its just I have to be silent, I don't want mum knowing where I have gone"

"Doesn't matter" Damon gave a small smile "Have you got your digivice?" he patted his jeans pocket to show James where it was

James nodded "I do" he smiled "Its just in my jeans pocket". He checked it to see if it was still there and to James's relief it was

"Good" Damon smiled "Do you think we better get going, Ananstacia and Allyson might be worried about us"

"I suppose" James sighed heading into Damons flat. Cameron was sat watching TV and Nicole was still at work on a very large court case

"Hiya Mr Kido" James smiled at Cameron

"Oh hi James" Cameron replied absentmindedly "Are you going to the Digital World?"

"Erm" James didn't know what to say but he saw Damon waving his hands frantically "Yeah we are" he replied, "We need to pick up Gomamon and Gulimon"

"Damon bring him home when you collect him" Cameron yelled to his son "I miss having a Gomamon around the house"

"Ok Dad" Damon replied rolling his eyes. James looked confused as Damon held his digivice to the screen and the portal opened

"What was all that about I thought you father had a Gomamon?" James glanced at Damon but the young boy shook his head

"It died three years ago in a freak accident" Damon replied sadly "Dad was really upset but he seems to be over the worse if he is asking for my Gomamon" he smiled

"Yeah" James nodded not really knowing what to say "Digiport open!" the two boys exclaimed as they were pulled into the portal

(Meanwhile back in England Anastacia and Allyson was waiting in a park just a few metres away from the Alonso mansion. They had decided to wait there until James and Damon came, then try to think of a plan to get into the mansion)

"Come on Damon!" Allyson exclaimed swinging on the swing "Why does he have to take so long!" the young girl complained

"He will come" Anastacia replied sitting on a see saw but she was miles too big for it so she decided to stand up "Anyway I didn't know you cared so much about him" Anastacia winked at her younger sister

"I don't care about him!" Allyson exclaimed "And I don't care about him in the way your thinking Anastacia!" she glared at her elder sister who also shot a glare back

"Don't ever call me that!" Anastacia exclaimed "Oh ill tell mum and dad what we have been doing. You wont get to go to he Digital World then"

"You wont either" Allyson muttered, "You will be grounded too"

"Hey!" James shouted from over in the distance. The 2 girls looked to see James and Damon running towards them

"Sorry were late" James apologised

"Doesn't matter" Anastacia gave a small smile "Do you know if any of the others are coming too. I mean apart from K.A and David they are coming later"

James shook his head "Don't think so" he replied "Alex and Katrina are at work, Ronnie has to stop behind after school he has a detention. And Fleur I have no idea" he replied

"Me either!" Allyson yelled "I haven't seen her for a few months now" before going back to talking with Damon

Anastacia sighed "Well I guess we need to find if Luis IS a Digidestined" she replied "Then if he is we can contact the others later. Now have you got any good ideas" she glanced at James who shrugged

"We better get thinking of them then" Anastacia replied as she and James sank onto the grass

(Meanwhile Kerry Ann was waiting outside the school gates, looking for Carmella to meet her. The older girl had agreed to meet Kerry Ann and so far she had not turned up much to Kerry Ann's annoyance)

"Where is she!"? Kerry Ann exclaimed scuffing her school shoes in the dirt "If she doesn't come then we are going to be late!"

"Going to be late for what" came a high pitched voice and Kerry Ann turned around to spot Carmella walking towards her "You thought that I was going to be late didn't you" she smirked

"No" Kerry Ann replied rolling her eyes "I was just slightly concerned!"

"Same thing" Carmella replied, "So what is this important thing you had to meet me about"

"Its" Kerry Ann started to speak but stopped when two boys from the older year walked past. One of them started to wolf whistle at Carmella

"Get lost!" Carmella yelled, "I can't stand idiotic boys!" she complained looking at her nails "Aw they are all chipped!" the blonde girl exclaimed "I must book an appointment as soon as I get home"

"_HOW is she going to get along in the Digital World" _Kerry Ann thought "_She wont last two minutes in a battle with an enemy"_

"Kerry" Carmella exclaimed, "What are you going to ask me" she waved a hand across the blunettes face

"Huh" Kerry Ann broke out of her trance and turned for face Carmella "Oh yeah" she remembered "I think we should go to the computer room, it is much safer there"

"Ok" Carmella said confused following Kerry Ann as the two girls walked through the door and down the corridor towards the computer room. They both walked into the computer room, Carmella sitting on the chair and Kerry Ann switching the computer on

"Have you got that device you showed me yesterday?" Kerry Ann asked seriously. Carmella nodded and digged around in her coat pocket

"Its here somewhere" she murmured then her face brightened "Here you go" she replied giving the device to K.A. Kerry Ann held it up to the screen and the digital port opened

"That confirms it" she replied, "You are a Digidestined"

"A what?" Carmella said confused "But I thought you said that was just a child's toy"

"No" Kerry Ann shook her head "This means you have been selected to battle against an evil in another world. I'm one, my older sister is one and her boyfriend is one, it all runs in the family. Oh and you will get a partner to protect you"

"I still don't understand it but it looks like fun" the blonde haired girl smiled "But don't think im going to get pally with you just because we are one of the same"

"Don't worry im not" Kerry Ann muttered getting out her own digivice. The two girls held the devices to the screen and both were pulled into the portal

(Meanwhile In England David was sitting on the sofa, with the phone clutched to his ear, as he was trying to speak to Fleur while watching Deal or no deal)

"So you cant come round?" David replied as he suddenly groaned as the quarter of the million was found

"I'm sorry Davie" Fleur moaned "But I have loads of homework to do and plus I want to text Allie about going shopping tonight so I need to do homework. You don't mind do you"?

"No" David sighed "Ill just tell Daniel on my own. Bye". And with that David put the phone down but then grinned as the player dealt at £20,000

"Good" David grinned, "She couldn't have gone any higher". Just then the doorbell rang and David ran to answer it. Standing there was Daniel

"Oh hi" David grinned, "Just come in Deal or no deal is just finishing. Daniel walked into the living area while David walked into the kitchen

"Do you want anything to eat" Davis shouted from the kitchen while Daniel sat on the sofa. Deal or no deal was just finishing

"No thanks" Daniel shook his head. David returned from the kitchen and sat down on the sofa next to Daniel

"Fleur couldn't come she has to do her homework" David explained to Daniel who just looked blank "So its up to me to explain to you. You see the device you have takes you to another world. That means you are a Digidestined, part of a team that needs to defeat an evil"

"Cool!" Daniel exclaims, "So what are we waiting for lets go"

"Ill just go and tell my mum" David replies getting off the sofa and walking into the study where Kim was searching for information about England's next team. She looked startled as David walked in

"Hi David" Kim smiled at her son "Everything ok with Daniel"

"Yeah" David paused for breath "Mum im going to the Digital World" he said in a rushed voice "And im not going to listen to your concerns and no im not going to let Dad know. Everything is going to be fine"

"But I thought it got locked five years ago after all that trouble with Carl" Kim asked confused "That's why Michael asked for a transfer"

"Yeah well it looks like something is afoot again" David looked grim "Because Daniel has a digivice, that must mean he is a Digidestined. I'm taking him to choose his Digimon then ill come straight home"

"Ok but be careful" Kim looked concerned at her son who nodded

"I will mum" he replied. Sighing David closed the door of the study behind him and walked back to the living room where Daniel was waiting for him

"Is everything ok?" Daniel asked carefully. David nodded

"Yeah" David nodded "I better show you where the portal is". The two boys ran up to David's room where his computer was and David switched it on. After a few minutes of waiting David held his digivice to the screen and the portal opened

"So all you need to say now is Digiport open and it will happen" David grinned

"Ok" Daniel grinned "Digiport open!" The two boys held their devices to the screen and they were both sucked into the portal

(Meanwhile back in England Anastacia, Allyson, James and Damon were sat on the grass in deep though. Suddenly James jumped up and grinned)

"I have got it!" he exclaimed "Why don't Damon and Allyson sneak round the back while me and Stacey are distracting the security guard. We could be, I don't know, competition winners or something" he grinned, "What do you think?" he glanced round the group

"James that is the most stupid thing I have ever heard of" Anastacia complained "What if we get caught, what will Dad think im already supposed to be grounded"

"Aw come on Stace live a little" Allyson grinned "Beside I'm the one who is going to get into trouble not you. And im always up for an adventure"

"Yeah me too" Damon grinned, "I guess your out voted them"

"Suppose so" Anastacia sighed "We better get going otherwise it's going to get dark. The four Digidestined crossed the park and across the busy main road to a gigantic house surrounded by a metal gate. Behind the metal gate stood a fat security guard munching on a box of doughnuts

"Here goes nothing" Anastacia sighed striding up to the front gate

"Yes" the security guard, drawled glancing at Anastacia and James

"Were the competition winners" James replied, "We entered it a few months ago to meet Luis Alonso. See here are the competition forms" And James held out a bunch of papers

"And you are" the security guard glanced at Anastacia who gulped

"I'm his younger sister" Anastacia replied, "I came with him because it said bring along a friend"

"Very well you can go in" the security guard replied opening the gate and letting James and Anastacia through. As they entered the main door Allyson and Damon popped up from under a bush

"We sneaked through while you were talking to the idiot," Allyson giggled. Anastacia gave a sharp look to her sister

"What happens if Marianne or Fernando are in" James panicked

"They aren't" Anastacia looked grim "They are at a special party because Fernando got the captaincy away from dad" she growled "So they wont be here for a long while yet"

(The 4 Digidestined ran up the long staircase and darted into each of the rooms. Anastacia however saw one locked and knocked on it once. She opened it to see Luis staring hard at his digivice. His eyes flashed as he noticed Anastacia standing there)

"What are you doing here!" he hissed, "I thought nobody could get through Pedro"

"We managed to sweet talk him" Anastacia replied letting the three other Digidestined in "And im here because I need to have a word with you about something"

"If its to do with my father getting captaincy" Luis started to say but Anastacia interrupted him

"No it isn't" she glared at the Spanish boy "Its to do with that device there. As much as it pains me to say it Luis you are a Digidestined"

"A what" Luis croaked "Is this some sort of a joke"?

"No" Anastacia replied, "These three children are too, you know Ally, this is my friend James and this is Allyson's friend from Japan. We are all part of a team to save a place called the Digital World with our partners the Digimon"

"If you hold your device to the screen you will get pulled through!" James exclaimed holding his own up. Luis glanced at the screen and sighed

"Ok" he muttered "But if the press get wind of this you are dead Anastacia"

"They wont" Anastacia muttered getting hold of her own digivice. Allyson and Damon each did the same and opened up the portal on Luis labtop

"Digiport open!" the five children exclaimed after being sucked through to the portal

(Anastacia, Allyson, Damon, James and Luis all picked themselves off the ground after being flung out of the portal)

"So this is what the Digital World looks like now," Damon murmured

"It looks kind of dark" Luis muttered "Maybe that's why nobody wanted to come" he replied shooting a glance at Anastacia

"Wait!" Allyson muttered pricking up her ears "I hear voices". The five children turned to see Kerry Ann and Carmella arguing while Daniel and David lurked in the background

"My jeans!" Carmella exclaimed, "They are ruined!"

"You can always get some new ones" Kerry Ann muttered, "You have enough money after all"

"David!" Allyson exclaimed breaking the tension and hurrying over to her cousin "Fleur not with you" she said sadly

"No" David shook his head "She said she had homework to do"

"That's typical of her" Allyson rolled her eyes "So aren't you going to introduce us to your two friends" she glanced at David and Kerry Ann who nodded

"This is Daniel" David introduced the smaller boy "He is in the same class t school as me"

"Hi" Daniel muttered not really knowing to say

"Carmella" Carmella smirked not letting Kerry Ann introduce her "Pleased to meet you"

"And this is" Kerry Ann glanced at Luis still smarting from the interruption of Carmella

"Oh this is Luis" James grinned, "His dad is the new Manchester United captain."

"I thought that was Ben" Kerry Ann trailed off until she was nudged in the ribs by Anastacia "OW!" she exclaimed clutching her side

"So I guess that's everyone" Damon murmured. Suddenly a beeping was heard from the three new digidestineds digivices

"That must mean your Digimon are here" Allyson grinned "Shall we go and see"

"Sure" Luis grumbled

"As long as it doesn't mean more walking," Carmella complained. Daniel just nodded as they started to walk up the long hill. In his office Clive was watching the scene keenly

"Ill have to catch them before they retrieve their Digimon!" he exclaimed He got out his mobile phone and started to speak into it

"Leanne go and find a Digimon then come to my office," he barked, "I have something to tell you". He then put the phone down and started to spin about in his chair

"The Digidestined don't know what they have started to mess with" he smirked

**What is Clives plan? Tune into the next episode of Digimon- Digital Monsters! **


	4. Digivole to champion!

CARMELLA: I waited outside school for Kerry Ann then when she arrived she took me to the computer room where she told me she was something called a Digidestined and that I was too. We then got pulled through a computer to this other world where we met up with some of her other friends and some other children. And I have got my jeans dirty too!

Digimon 04 

**Chapter 4: Digivole to champion **

(Leanne knocked sharply on the door then slowly opened it to see Clive spinning around on his chair)

"What did you want master Clive" she said quietly "Because if we don't send this Digimon out soon then it will be too late"

"Stop worrying Leanne and sit down " Clive smirked patting the chair next to him. Leanne gulped but did as she was asked and sat down

"You know when you were called here, I said that soon I would have a very special job for you" Clive replied. Leanne nodded "Well soon the job will be called for you to take the job. I want you to enrol at the high school that those two brats Kerry Ann and the new one Carmella are at and I want you to stalk them" Clive replied

"I see" Leanne nodded "Well if that is what you want Clive then I will do a good job off it. What do you want me to capture them for you"

"No no" Clive replied shaking his head "I just want you to befriend them and to follow them wherever you go. The next part of the plan will come into place very soon"

"Ok" Leanne replied confused "Can I go now?" Clive nodded and Leanne ran out of the room shutting the door behind her

"And don't forget that Digimon!" Clive yelled as the door slammed behind her.

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Anastacia, Allyson, Daniel, David, Carmella, Luis, Kerry Ann and Damon were walking through the deep woods of the Digital World. But of course Carmella was complaining as usual)

"I'm bored!" the blonde haired girl whined "How much further do we have to go im sick of walking"

"We are nearly there Carmella!" Anastacia said brightly holding her digivice out which was still bleeping merrily "Only a bit to go"

"Good" Carmella groaned, "I'm sick and tired of walking. And ive got my best shoes on as well, nobody told me we were walking through a pitch dark wood"

"Is she always like this" Allyson whispered to Kerry Ann who were trailing at the back of the group with Damon. Kerry Ann shrugged

"I don't know" she whispered "But I do know is that her dad is an head of a big manufacturing company who makes tons of money. So she has lots of servants things like that"

Allyson started to giggle and Carmella whipped her head round to face Allyson and Kerry Ann

"Were you two talking about me?" she hissed. Kerry Ann and Allyson shook their heads "Good" Carmella smiled "Because if you were I wouldn't be too happy about it"

"How am I going to battle with her" Allyson whispered, "She's an nightmare!"

"Tell me about it" Kerry Ann whispered back. Suddenly the group stopped as Anastacias digivice was bleeping more loudly and quickly that before in front of a large cave with a large boulder in front of the door

"Shall I try opening the door with the digivice?" Anastacia whispered. There were a few murmurings and nodding of heads. Anastacia held her breath and held her digivice to the front of the cave. Slowly the boulder began to open and the eight Digidestined began to cheer

"So shall we go in" Luis replied. Anastacia gave the Spanish boy a glare as he slipped into the cave closely followed by Daniel and David. Anastacia, Kerry Ann, Carmella, Allyson and Damon followed the two English boys as the boulder slammed shut behind them. But as the boulder shut a pair of dark eyes were hidden behind a bush

(Meanwhile back in England Fleur was on her computer trying to find some research for her English homework, which was due in next Monday. But the young English girl was bored)

"Ill try and see if Allie is at home" she said brightly "Maybe she would like to come down to London at half term, do a bit of shopping". Grinning Fleur ran down the stairs where her mother and father were watching the TV

"Mum can I ring Allie up at home" Fleur glanced at Isabella who nodded. Fleur dashed into the kitchen and picked up the phone, and dialled Allies number. After a few minutes the answermachine came on.

"Allie its Fleur. Listen if you want to come to London for a few days when its half term you can do. You can come and visit David. Anyway I better go I'm going out with mum. Bye". Fleur then put the phone down and glanced at her mother who looked confused

"You were going to take me to Mac Donalds" Fleur crossed her arms. Isabella looked at Jonathan and then sighed

"I was wasn't I. Come on ill take you now". Isabella got off the sofa and slipped on her coat

"What about me!" Jonathan protested, "I thought we were going to have a quiet romantic night in together

"Well we can do that another time cant we" Isabella smiled kissing Jonathan "Have you got your coat Fleur" she glanced at her daughter who nodded. "Good" Isabella smiled opening the front door and letting Fleur out

"Have you tried Allie again on her mobile" Isabella asked Fleur as they put on their seatbelts. Fleur shook her head, then dialled the number again, but it was still the same answerphone message

"Still answerphone" she replied slipping the phone back into her pocket

"That's not like Allie I hope she is ok," Isabella mumbled driving down the streets of London

"Yeah me too" Fleur thought as she sank back against the car seat

(Meanwhile back in the Digital World the Digidestined all stood in the dark not knowing what to say. Suddenly a flash of light appeared and Daniel and David both jumped)

"W-what was that!" Daniel gulped his teeth chattering. Allyson looked round her face beaming into a grin

"I think I might know what that might be" she replied, "Is that you Agumon?" she asked glancing around for her Digimon partner

"It is Allie!" the Digimon partner replied running forward and hugging her "All the others are just behind me as well"

"I've missed you so much!" Allie squeezed Agumon so much his eyes began to blink. Soon there was another squeal as Biyomon, Renamon, Gomamon and Wormon ran towards their partners and hugged them

"Wormon where are Bokomon and the others?" Kerry Ann glanced at her Digimon

"Don't worry they are safe" Wormon grinned at his partner jumping onto her shoulder "We just came because Agumon said that you were coming. When Alex, Katrina, Ronnie and James come they will get their Digimon partner back

"Renamon have you seen three eggs nearby?" Anastacia asked her partner. Renamon thought for a minute then nodded

"I have" she replied, "They are just down this corridor. Follow me". And the fox Digimon ran off. The Digidestined followed Renamon until she was stood next to three eggs, one that was red, one that was gold and one that was a dull silver colour

"That must be where our Digimon are!" Daniel exclaimed excitedly

"Do you want to go first?" Allyson glanced at the younger boy who nodded. Walking to the first egg he picked the red egg up but fell back onto the floor. He then moved towards the gold egg but then again fell onto the floor. Finally he pulled at the silver egg and it popped open revealing a small Digimon coloured brown with long droopy ears. He came out and started to sniff around.

"Hi Daniel" it squeaked, "My name is Lopomon and I hope that we are going to be both great friends"

"Hi" Daniel waved not really knowing what to say. Carmella then stepped forward and tried the red egg but again she fell over. Cursing she tried the gold egg and a small dragon Digimon who was coloured blue but was very energetic came out but started to dance around

"Hi Carmella!" he grinned, "I'm Veemon and I'm sure both of us are going to be great friends. I'm your partner by the way"

"Hi" Carmella grinned "By the way how do you know my name?" the young girl asked curiously

"I've been waiting for you for a very long time Carmella" Veemon smiled. Carmella grinned and started to talk to Veemon.

"I guess im last then" Luis sighed walking up to the gold egg and pulling it open. Out of the egg came an insect type Digimon who began to fly around before coming to land on Luis shoulder

"Hi Luis" he buzzed, "I'm Tentomon but you can call me Tentomon. I'm your partner and hopefully we will be able to defeat this creep that is controlling the Digital World"

"Sounds good to me" Luis grinned. The other Digidestined grinned and stood watching the three new Digidestined make friends with their partners

"So what should we do now?" Kerry Ann mumbled. Suddenly the peace was shattered by a loud roar from the outside of the cave

"What was that!"? Carmella exclaimed clutching onto Veemon. Daniel also hid behind Lopomons long ears

"I dunno" Anastacia replied, "We better go out and see what is it". The Digidestined creeped out of the cave to find Tyrannamon stamping the ground and glaring at the Digidestined

"My master doesn't like trespassers" he growled, "You must now face the consequences"

"Oh yeah" Kerry Ann glared at the dinosaur Digimon "You ready Wormon" she glanced at her Digimon who nodded. David, Allyson, Anastacia and Damon also held out their own Digivives

"Digivole!" they exclaimed

WORMON DIGIVOLE TO STINGMON

BIYOMON DIGIVOLE TO BIRDRAMON

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

RENAMON DIGIVOLE TO KYUBIMON

GOMAMON DIGIVOLE TO IKKAKUMON

(Meanwhile back in England Fleur as waiting for Isabella to come back from the counter. Where she was ordering the meals for herself. Eventually she returned with a chicken burger medium fries and a coca cola for Fleur and a chicken burger small fries and diet lemonade for herself)

"Here you go" Isabella smiled as Fleur began to tuck into the food "Listen im sorry about forgetting, it got wiped clean out of my mind. But we are here now aren't we"

"I suppose" Fleur mumbled as she ate half of her chicken burger

"So how are things at school" Isabella trailed off "Still friends with Rachel?"

"Yeah" Fleur nodded "I mean why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know" Isabella snapped back "You know you girls one minute your friends the next you have fallen out with one anther!"

"Well we are still friends" Fleur replied. The silence was soon interrupted by a ringing from Fleurs pocket. Fleur picked up her phone and saw the ID said Allie

"Who is it?" Isabella asked as she sipped some of her drink

"Nobody" Fleur mumbled as she nibbled on some chips "Ill leave it till I get back home"

(At home Fleurs D terminal also lay bleeping as Allie had also tried to contact her on that but Fleur wasn't answering)

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Birdramon, Ikkakumon, and Greymon had already been defeated by Tyrannamon. Kyubimon and Stingmon however were still battling bravely)

"Foxtail Inferno!" Kyubimon exclaimed letting out 7 pins on her tail and shooting them straight at Tyrannamon

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon also exclaimed shooting his spike at Tyrannamon but he also missed. Tyrannamon glanced at the two champion Digimon and smirked

"How pathetic!" he murmured "Now this will be very painful and then I will take you straight to my boss. Blaze Blast!" he exclaimed shooting his attack at Stingmon and Kyubimon. Kyubimon jumped up into the air missing the attack but Stingmon wasn't quick enough and de digivoled back to Wormon

"Wormon!" Kerry Ann exclaimed hugging her Digimon

"This is bad" Anastacia mumbled glancing over to Kyubimon who was still battling Tyrannamon "Have you sent that message to Fleur yet Allie?" she glanced to her sister who nodded

"Yeah" she replied, "I have tried ringing her too but there's no answer there either". Suddenly there was a groan as Kyubimon fell to the ground and de digivoled to Renamon

"Isn't there anything we can do!"? Carmella exclaimed grasping the gold egg that Veemon came out of. Suddenly the gold egg grew brighter and Veemon began to glow

"Carmella!" Kerry Ann exclaimed running to the younger girl "Hold that egg out and say Digi- Armour energise. It might just work!"

Carmella looked blank but Anastacia and Allyson both nodded and smiled

"Ok" Carmella looked confused "Digi Armour energise!" she exclaimed as Veemon began to glow

VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO FLAMEDRAMON: THE FIRE OF COURAGE

(Carmella shielded her eyes as Veemon changed into a bigger dragon creature with fire armour covering his body)

"Who are you!" Carmella exclaimed, "You have changed!"

"I'm Flamedramon!" Flamedramon exclaimed "But there isn't time for introductions its time to defeat this creep"

"You wont defeat me!" Tyrannamon exclaimed "Blaze Blast!" the champion Digimon exclaimed shooting his attack to Flamedramon who got a slight hit

"Flame Rocket!" he exclaimed shooting his attack towards Tyrannamon who also got hit but then shot his attack towards Flamedramon who got a bigger hit than before

"Flamedramon!" Carmella exclaimed about to run towards her Digimon but Kerry Ann pulled her out of the way. The Digidestined watched wondering what was going to happen next when suddenly needles flew through the air and pinned Tyrannamon to the ground

"What about a bit of needle spray hey!" Togemon smiled running towards the others, Fleur following her

"Fleur!" Allyson exclaimed running towards her best friend "You received the message!" she grinned

"Yeah" Fleur smiled "Looks like I came just in time too"

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon exclaimed shooting his attack towards Tyrannamon, which hit the dinosaur Digimon straight in the chest

"Needle spray!" Togemon exclaimed shooting the needles towards Tyrannamon who squealed out in pain and then disappeared his data spreading through the land. Flamedramon and Togamon de digivoled back to Veemon and Palmon then ran back to their partners

"You were great Palmon!" Fleur exclaimed hugging her Digimon "And it was nice to see you again"

"Yeah nice work Veemon" Carmella smiled at her Digimon who just bowed

"Nice work battling with you as well" Veemon grinned

"So who are new" Fleur glanced round the group "Anyone going to introduce me?"

(As Allyson began to introduce the three new Digidestined to Fleur Clive stood watching from his base a worried look on his face)

"These Digidestined look tougher than they look" he replied "I think I will need a better plan then the 1 I have got lined up. I wont get beaten like my younger brother did and his two pathetic sisters. Leanne!" he called to his second in command who ran into the base

"Yes" she replied

"Small change of plan. I want you to go to Japan tomorrow and enrol. I need somebody to keep an eye on these brats" Clive growled

"Sure thing master Clive" Leanne replied as she dashed into another room to pack a bag. Clive span about in his chair and smirked

"This plan is foolproof" he smirked "Nothing will go wrong!" He replied as he watched the two sets of Digidestined return home

What will be the Digidestined next move now that the new Digidestined have got their Digimon?. Tune in next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters! 


	5. Rock on Rockmon!

KERRY ANN: We started walking about in the digital World to try and find Luis, Carmella and Daniels Digimon. When we found them a Digimon attacked us but Veemon digivolved to Flamedramon, but it wasn't enough. Luckily for us Fleur arrived with Togamon and managed to defeat the Digimon. That was just too close to call!

Digimon 04 Chapter 5: Rock on Rockmon! 

(It was a few weeks after the Digidestined had gone back to the Digital World for the first time and the new Digidestined had received their Digimon. Kerry Ann was sat with Rowena in her form room, while Rowena was messaging another friend of hers in another form)

"Ichijouji, Nobel?" Mr Abuzzi, the form teacher, turned to look at Kerry Ann and Rowena who blushed red as she turned to face the teacher

"Yes" Kerry Ann paused then noticed that their form tutor had another girl stood with them. She had blonde hair that reached just beneath her shoulders and was wearing the school uniform that all the other students wore. Her only difference was her school bag, which was a bright blue satchel

"This is Leanne Campo" Mr Abuzzi said, "She transferred here from Tokyo high school. I was wondering if you two would like to keep an eye on her, just to show her the school for the next couple of days"

"OK" Rowena shrugged "Right KA" she glanced at Kerry Ann who was staring at the girl

"_She looks familiar" _she thought _"I don't know why but I just can't put my finger on it" _

"Ichijouji!" Mr Abuzzi snapped. Kerry Ann came back to the room and nodded

"Ok" she replied, "We will do it"

"Great!" Mr Abuzzi replied just as the bell rung. Leanne walked up to Kerry Ann and Rowena holding out her timetable in her right hand

"Do you know where the math room is" she replied, "That's where my first lesson is and I don't want to be late"

"I have maths now too" Rowena replied "So ill take you to the room. See you at break KA" she waved to her friend as KA waved back, as she started walking down the corridor. As she passed a classroom a group of children came running out and one of them was Carmella

"Hey KA" Carmella replied as she spotted the blunette girl "What's wrong you look like you have seen a ghost"

"Not a ghost" KA replied as the two girls walked down the corridor "But this new girl started in our form today called Leanne. And I know I have seen her somewhere and it's starting to annoy me"

"Maybe its just your imagination" Carmella started to laugh but was silenced by a look from KA "Are we going to the Digital World today" she mumbled as KA shook her head

"Not today" she replied, "I have to go home straight after school. Mum wants to speak to me about something"

"Oh ok" Carmella replied as they stopped outside an English room "Ill guess ill see you at morning break then" as Carmella walked into the classroom. KA sighed as she continued walking towards the math room

(Meanwhile at the high school James and Ronnie were practising in a band that they were in. James was the drummer and Ronnie was the main singer. They had two of their other friends in it. As Ronnie was looking for the chords on his guitar one of them called Richard came running into the music room)

"Guess what I have got for us tonight!" he grinned. Ronnie looked up from his guitar and shrugged

"I dunno" he replied, "What have you got for us?"

"A gig!" Richard grinned, "I know its short notice but can you both be there"

"Sure" James nodded. Ronnie shrugged

"Yeah" he replied, "Ill try and get Alex and Katrina to come as well. I'm sure they won't mind"

"Great!" Richard grinned "Ill go and confirm it with Noel". Noel was the other member of the band. As Richard closed the door behind him Ronnie rolled his eyes

"He's always so happy about everything!" Ronnie complained "

"And your not" James laughed, Ronnie gave him the evil eye "Aw come on Ronnie" James replied, "It could be good"

"Yeah and something could go wrong," Ronnie grumbled, "You never know what might go on at a concert"

"Like what" James questioned his best friend. Ronnie just shrugged as he picked up his guitar "Now Lets finish off this new song" James replied as he sat behind the drums and Ronnie started to strum his guitar

(Meanwhile back at the high school it was time for morning break. Leanne and Rowena were sitting down at one of the tables in the canteen waiting for Carmella and Kerry Ann to arrive from their classes)

"So why did you transfer from Tokyo to Diana?" Rowena asked Leanne chewing on a ham and cheese sandwich "If I was in that situation I would stay in Tokyo nearly 100 of the time. Diana is just so boring"

Leanne shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her drink "My mum got transferred from her job" she replied remembering what Clove had told her to say, "My parents are divorced so my dad didn't want to come here. He's still in Tokyo"

"Ah" Rowena nodded finishing off her sandwich then starting to re do her make up "My parents are divorced too, its always the reason. Where are they!" she exclaimed angrily meaning Kerry Ann and Carmella

"Maybe they went to the bathroom?" Leanne suggested. Suddenly the canteen door swung open and Kerry Ann and Carmella ran in. Spotting Leanne and Rowena they ran across to the table

"Sorry about that" Kerry Ann apologised "Carmella got kept behind. So I had to wait for her"

"That's ok" Rowena grinned but gave a sharp glare to Carmella as the two girls did not get along very well

"Carmella this is Leanne" Kerry Ann introduced the two girls to one another. As Carmella shook Leanne's hand a jolt of electricity went through Carmellas hand

"OW!" Carmella exclaimed jumping up and down

"Are you ok Carmella?" Kerry Ann asked glancing at the blonde haired girl. Carmella nodded

"Yeah" Carmella nodded still nursing her hand "I must have got an electric shock or something off the radiator. Ill be ok"

"KA" Rowena gave a sharp look to Kerry Ann who nodded

"Ill just have to go to the office with Rowena ill meet you in technology" Kerry Ann glanced at Carmella who nodded. Rowena and Kerry Ann set off to the back of the canteen and walked out of the door where there were a few tables dotted around

"Why do you hang around with Carmella?" Rowena glared at Kerry Ann "Haven't you forgotten that a few weeks ago you were enemies and now she's hanging around with us like she's your best friend!"

"Its complicated Rowena" Kerry Ann explained sitting down on one of the benches "I can't really tell you, because you wouldn't understand"

"But Carmella would!" Rowena glared at Kerry Ann "Well tell you what, you go and be her best friend then. Because this friendship is over!". Storming off Rowena ran towards the back entrance of the technology building

"Rowena wait!" Kerry Ann exclaimed. Sighing the young girl looked in her bag for her phone and found she had one new message from James

**Kerry Ann **

**There's a gig at school tonight I was just wondering if you would like to come. Bring a few friends if you want **

**James **

Grinning Kerry Ann ran back into the canteen where Carmella and Leanne were just discussing school subjects and were surprised when Kerry Ann ran towards them

"Hi" Kerry Ann replied "Listen James, he's one of my friends, messaged me to say there's a gig on tonight at school. It's a late notice thing though. I was just wondering if you two would like to come

"Sure" Leanne smiled "It would be fun"

"Carmella" Kerry Ann glanced towards the blonde haired girl who shook her head slowly

"I cant" she replied "I've got to go to you know" she cocked her head to one side and Kerry Ann nodded

"Oh that" she nodded "It doesn't matter. Ill meet you tonight about 7 Leanne" she nodded towards the brown haired girl who nodded then walked out of the canteen"

"That girl is weird!" Carmella said, "I would be careful around her KA"

"Listen if you get into any trouble in the Digital World contact me and ill come straight away. Ill make some excuse" Kerry Ann replied as the bell went for afternoon lessons

(Back in England Allyson and Anastacia were walking home from school unbeknown to them that Ben had got into an argument with Fernando and Fernando had found out off the security cameras that Luis had disappeared with Allyson and Anastacia)

"I wonder if dad will be ok" Allyson replied biting her lip "What with all the trouble with Fernando and the club. I don't want him to be kicked out of the team"

"Don't worry" Anastacia said confidently "He will be ok. Harry trusts him and I doubt that he trusts Fernando anymore than we trust Luis"

"I suppose" Allyson sighed as Anastacia opened the front door revealing a scene where Casey was sat on the sofa with Ben pacing up and down

"Hi" Anastacia replied slipping off her school shoes "What's wrong?" she asked puzzled

"I think ill like to ask you two that question first" Ben growled "What were you doing hanging around with Luis a few weeks ago"

"Ah" Anastacia was just about to start explaining when Ben interrupted his elder daughter

"You may as well say Ah Anastacia!" Ben yelled, "How many times have I told you you do not talk to those people let alone go to their house. Anyone could have caught that and the press would have a field day!"

"But Dad" Allyson tried to say but Ben interrupted her as well

"And as for you Allyson I thought you had more sense than your eldest sister" Ben glared at Allyson who burst into tears and ran to her room

"Now look at what you have done" Anastacia glared at her father

"Just don't go there ever again, if I catch you there again well I dunno what im going to do to you". Ben sat down on the stool but Anastacia interrupted him

"Yeah great idea Dad" Anastacia replied sarcastically "How else are we suppose to save the Digital World if we cant see each other"

"You mean" Casey paused shocked

"Yes" Anastacia nodded "Luis is a Digidestined. I don't like it Dad but there's nothing I can do, he must have been chosen for a reason. Now im going to my room". Anastacia shut the door behind leaving Ben and Casey in shock

"Wait till I get my hands on Gennai!" Ben exclaimed

"Ben Gennai doesn't choose the Digidestined" Casey said gently "They just get chosen and maybe Stacey is right Luis has been chosen for a reason to sort this feud out"

"I don't really care Casey im going out to sort this mess out" Ben replied getting his coat then slamming the door behind him. Casey just shook her head as she started to tidy up the table that was in front of her

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Alex and Katrina had just finished work and were going for a stroll in the Digital World. As they picked themselves up they noticed Bokomon and Gabumon running up towards them)

"Hey guys" Alex smiled picking up Gabumon "Its been a while hasn't it"

"Indeed" Gabumon grinned cuddling up in Alex's jacket "But we now have a job to do, what with this new evil that has been trying to attack the Digital word" the rookie Digimon narrowed his eyes

"I'm not sure if we will have to do the job though" Katrina replied "Maybe the younger members will have most of the work to do and the new members as well"

"Well we will have to see wont we" Alex replied, "Shall we go for a walk?"

"Ok" Katrina shrugged slipping her arm into Alex's. The 2 Digidestined started walking along the beach when suddenly Alex noticed somebody in the distance

"Who is that out at this time at night" Katrina mumbled

"I dunno" Alex replied "Should we go and see who it is" he glanced at Gabumon who nodded

"Be careful though," Bokomon growled. Showing his teeth. Alex and Katrina walked closer to the figure who they found to be Carmella and Veemon

"What are you doing here!" Katrina gasped

"Its Kerry Ann" Carmella replied, "She's in some sort of danger at the concert. A Digimon is attacking the concert

"That means Ronnie and James are in danger too!" Alex gasped, "We need to get going"

"Right!" Katrina nodded as the two Digidestined made their way to the Digiport with Carmella following them

(Meanwhile at the concert Growlmon, Justimon and Stingmon are trying hard to defeat Rockmon but its not working so far)

"Spiking strike!" Stingmon exclaims shooting his attack at Rockmon but the Digimon just swipes it away

Growlmon growls sending his attack towards Rockmon but the Digimon just bounces off his shell

"This is great" Kerry Ann mumbles while Ronnie and James both look tense. Suddenly Ronnie groans as Justimon de digivoles back to Cybradramon

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon exclaims sending his attack towards Rockmon but again the attack doesn't do anything. Rockmon smirks as he sends his attack towards Stingmon and the champion Digimon de digivoles back to Wormon

"Wormon!" Kerry Ann exclaims

"Don't worry ill protect him" Growlmon exclaims but he too looks worried. Suddenly a loud bang fills the air as Garurumon, Seasuramon and Flamedramon come charging down

"Alex!" James and Ronnie say happily

"Katrina/ Carmella!" Kerry Ann grins

"Lets defeat this creep together!" Garurumon growls "Howling Blaster!" the champion Digimon growls as the attack his Rockmon full on

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon announces sending his attack towards Rockmon

"Seaser swipe" Seasuramon replies as he sends his attack also towards Rockmon

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon exclaims sending a beam of light towards Rockmon. The 4 attacks are enough to defeat Rockmon as he disengrates into data. The 4 Digimon de digivole back to Bokomon, Gulimon, Gabumon and Veemon and run back to their partners

"I think the show is over now" James replies as the audience members start to walk out of their seats

"Say where is Leanne" Kerry Ann replies as she notices the blonde hair girl is gone. Carmella shrugs as she holds Veemon

(Meanwhile Leanne is trying to contact Clive as he has seen everything and is not impressed)

"I'm sorry Clive" Leanne whines "Ill try harder ill promise. Anyway they would have been defeated if those 2 annoying brother and sister hadn't turned up"

"I know" Clive nods "That's why next time they wont turn up. But that is another plan for next time. For now on we need to make sure that the 2 girls don't suspect anything

"Ok" Leanne nods as she turns off the communicator and just in time as Kerry Ann and Carmella arrive

"The concert has been cancelled" Kerry Ann replies, "Do you want a lift home"

"Its ok ill catch the bus" Leanne replies as she walks off into the distance. Kerry Ann and Carmella just shrug as they start to walk the opposite way

What has Clive got up his sleeve? Tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	6. Bebysitting is hard work!

JAMES: Me and Ronnie were trying to perform in a concert but then a Digimon attacked us. We would have been toast apart from Alex, Katrina and Carmella came and saved us. There was a girl with Kerry Ann though who looked very familiar…

Digimon 04 

**Chapter 6: Babysitting can be hard work! **

(It was Saturday morning; a few days after the Digidestined had defeated Rockmon. Meanwhile Naomi was sat in her living room watching some Saturday morning TV, as there was nothing else to watch. Her fiancé Marco had gone to work leaving Naomi and her one year old daughter, Marie, alone at home. Suddenly Naomi's mobile phone started to ring and the purple haired woman went over and picked it up)

"Hello" she said "Oh hi Nicole" she gave a small smile "Your bored too. Same as me" Naomi gave a sharp laugh "You want to go shopping? What about Cameron and Damon. Oh they have gone fishing, typical men. Ill meet you in about an hour at the shopping centre. Ok bye". Naomi put the phone down and ran up stairs where her daughter Marie was still asleep in her cot

"We are going to have to find somebody to look after you wont we" Naomi giggled at her daughter. She grabbed her phone and tried contacting Tony but his phone was engaged. She then tried the Ichijouji house phone and to her relief Kerry Ann answered

"Hello" Kerry Ann answered the phone

"Kerry Ann its Naomi. Listen are your mum or dad in at the moment, either of them will do" Naomi sounded a little panicky

"Neither of them are" Kerry Ann replied "Mums gone to England to visit Casey for a week and dads gone to take her there. They wont be back for at least an hour maybe more; you know what plane delays can get. Why?"

"Its nothing" Naomi sighed "Its just Nicole wanted to know if I wanted to go shopping, I said yes, but in the thick of things I forgot to arrange a babysitter for Marie. But it doesn't matter ill have to cancel"

"I'm sure I could look after her" Kerry Ann replied, "If I got Ronnie or Alex or maybe both of them to supervise"

"Ronnie look after a baby" Naomi laughed, "I mean Alex is responsible enough but doesn't he work Saturdays"

"No" Kerry Ann shook her head twirling the cord round her fingers "He did but then he stopped doing them. It's Katrina who does the Saturdays. I've got to go now Wormon is climbing the curtains. Ill be round in half an hour"

"Ok" Naomi sighed as she put the phone down then turned her attention to Marie who suddenly decided she wanted some attention

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Clive was looking at the different screens. He suddenly decided it was a good idea to have 2 separate sections, 1 in Odiaba and the other 1 in England. He was currently watching cars go down the motorway in England when suddenly a gazimon burst into the room)

"Boss!" he exclaimed, "Those brats are going babysitting this afternoon. Should we attack them"?

"Babysitting" Clive stroked his chin "If their attention is otherwise occupied then they wont be as strong as they are normally. Yes send out a Digimon there"

"Sure thing" Gazimon bowed then ran away. Clive then also got out his communicator and started to contact Leanne

"Leanne" he barked "Send out a Digimon to the Odiaba Mall. We have two women there who could be useful to our plan"

"Yes Clive" Leanne muttered as she shut off her communcator. Satisfied with his work Clive continued to watch the security cameras

(Meanwhile Kerry Ann was walking up the road towards Naomi's house. She had managed to rope both Alex and Ronnie into helping her)

"Why do I have to come" Ronnie complaining running his hand through the metal fence "I know nothing about babies!"

"Neither do I" Kerry Ann grinned, "That's why Alex has come with us"

"I guess" Alex shrugged holding onto Gabumon. Cybradramon was creeping along at the back of the group and if any one asked what it was they were going to say it was one of their friends in fancy dress. Kerry Ann had wormon on to of her head, peeking out of her hat. They eventually got to Naomi's flat and Kerry Ann pressed the button. A few moments passed and Naomi answered the bell

"I'm so grateful for this!" she exclaimed letting the three Digidestined in "I wont be so long so really I doubt you will have anything to do. There's a few bottles warmed up over there so if Marie gets hungry. There's also spare nappies in the bathroom but she's just been changed so I doubt she will need changing"

"Naomi calm down!" Kerry Ann exclaimed to her aunt "I think we can cope. And if we get into any trouble we can ring you right guys?" she replied glancing at Alex and Ronnie who had managed to find the football scores on the satellite channel

"Great" she muttered. Naomi gave a sharp laugh

"Ill see you later then" she glanced at her niece who nodded. Naomi grabbed her coat and left the flat closing the door behind her. Kerry Ann sighed and wandered back into the living room

"You can turn that off for starters Ronnie, it isn't our TV!" she exclaimed glaring at the older boy

"Naomi didn't exactly say we couldn't watch TV" Ronnie rolled his eyes. Alex who was sat in the other chair said nothing

"Ronnie Akiyama you are so disrespectable sometimes!" Kerry Ann exclaimed. The silence was soon broken by a ring at the door

"Who can that be?" Alex said out loud

"Ooh Bens just scored Stacey and Allie will be pleased" Ronnie said out loud. Kerry Ann just rolled her eyes at Ronnie as she went to the door. Standing there was Leanne

"Hey" Kerry Ann said, "How did you know I was here?"

"Your dad told me" Leanne replied, "There isn't a problem is there?" she said slowly

"No" Kerry Ann shook her head "I'm just babysitting for my cousin. You can come in she wont mind"

(Leanne walked into the flat to be met with Ronnie and Alex who both looked at her startled)

"Ronnie, Alex this is a new friend of mine Leanne" Kerry Ann introduced "Leanne these are two friends of mine you already know Ronnie from the concert this is his older brother Alex"

(Leanne already recognised Alex from the battle but she just murmured a hello and sat on the sofa. Satisfied that everything was ok Kerry Ann went back into the bedroom to check that Marie was ok)

(Meanwhile in the Odiaba Mall Nicole And Naomi were sat down at an outside café with a few bags round their chairs)

"I'm so glad I bought that dress" Naomi smiled "I mean it cost a lot of money but it is going to be worth it"

"I know" Nicole grins "Wait till Marco sees you in it, he wont be able to take his eyes off you" the black haired woman grins

"Nicole Kido im ashamed at you" Naomi scolds playfully "Aren't you supposed to know better"

"Shush" Nicole grins as the waiter brings over a coffee for Nicole and a cup of tea for Naomi

"So only a month to go" Nicole grins as she sips her coffee "Aren't you nervous"

"A little" Naomi sighs "But I know that we both love each other and that what both matters. I mean we have been engaged for other five years now

(Suddenly a scream came from the other side of the yard where Nicole and Naomi were sat)

"What's that!"? Nicole exclaimed turning white

"Shall we go and see" Naomi glanced at Nicole who nodded. Both women abandoned their drinks and ran over to the other side of the yard where Parrotmon was busy attacking a woman. Suddenly he spotted Nicole and Naomi gave a smirk then flew off in the opposite direction

"Where is he going?" Nicole asked confused. Naomi then realised

"Nic" she croaked, "I think he's going to my house. Ill have to contact the others"

"Others?" Nicole replied

"KA, Alex and Ronnie are babysitting for Marie" Naomi groaned getting out her D terminal "I just hope this works" she mutters as she presses send

(Meanwhile back at the house Kerry Ann was just checking on Marie while Ronnie and Alex were watching a TV programme, as they were sick of the football. Leanne had just came back from sneaking outside to contact Parrotmon to come to Naomi's house)

"You were quick" Ronnie glanced at Leanne suspiciously. Leanne blushed and sat down on the chair next to Alex

"I just went out for a breath of fresh air" she replied, "I felt a bit hot and flustered"

"Sure" Ronnie muttered raising an eyebrow. Alex gave a look to his older brother then smiled as Kerry Ann walked back into the living room

"How is she" Alex replied as Kerry Ann sat next to Ronnie on the sofa

"Oh she's fine" Kerry Ann replied "She's still sleeping but I just wanted to check if she was ok". Suddenly a high-pitched screech filled the air as Parrotmon started circling the building

"There's another one of those creatures!" Leanne exclaimed "A different one to that one at the concert"

"Ronnie and Alex you take control of this" Kerry Ann replied, "Ill have to look after Marie. Leanne you stay here as well"

"Ok" Leanne mumbles. Ronnie and Alex glance at each other then run out into the garden closely followed by Cybradramon and Gabumon

"Digivole!" the two boys exclaimed holding out their digivices

CYBRADRAMON DIGIVOLE TO JUSTIMON

GABUMON DIGIVOLE TO GARURUMON

(The two Digimon jump over the wall and land in the road facing the ultimate Digimon who is glaring at the Digimon)

"Sonic destroyer!" Parrotmon exclaims flapping its feathers to send the attack further but Garurumon dodges it and Justimon gets a slight dint

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon exclaims sending a blast of blue ice towards Parrotmon but it doesn't affect him

"You think you can affect me!" Parrotmon cackles, "I am an ultimate Digimon, a puny champion can't bother me. Sonic Destroyer!" This time the attack is stronger than before and it is going straight towards Garurumon

"Garurumon!" Alex exclaims from his position in the road. Justimon though leaps towards the attack and gets the full affect of it. Moaning he tries to pull himself up but then collapses and de digivoles back to Cybradramon

"Cybraramon!" Ronnie exclaims. Parrotmon smirks and starts to send another attack towards Cybradramon but Stingmon flies towards Cybradramon, picks him up, and drops him next to Ronnie

"Stingmon!" Alex exclaims and grins when he spots Kerry Ann near him

"Shall we get rid of this creep?" Kerry Ann grins as Stingmon sends a spiking strike towards Parrotmon who dodges it

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Carmella, Luis, Anastacia and Allyson were walking along as Carmellas digivice was bleeping and Anastacia was sure it might be her second egg)

"Where is it!"? Carmella cries out in frustration "It's bleeping like mad and it still hasn't found it!"

"Maybe it isn't your egg" Luis shrugs "Maybe it's bleeping for another reason"

"Luis shut up," Carmella said through gritted teeth "I'm sure Stacey knows more about the Digital World than you"

"Yeah" Veemon chirps up "Her dad has been lots of times, im sure she knows a thing or two"

"Why don't you shut up about her stupid dad!"? Luis shouts out gripping the tree with his fist. Everyone stops and looks at the brown haired boys outrage

"Gee Luis you don't need to shout like that" Agumon moans holding his ears

"Just because Ben is a Digidestined and yours isn't it doesn't make you any more special," Tentomon buzzes

"Why me though" Luis pauses. Suddenly the silence is stopped with Carmella holding her digivice to a tree. The bleeping has gone even faster now

"I think its in there" the blonde haired girl exclaimed "But I think ill need an leg up"

(Anastacia and Allyson both turn and look at Luis who is slowly backing away)

"I can't do it" Allyson pouts, "I'm too small"

"Yeah and im afraid ill break something" Anastacia replies "Come on Luis you are the only boy after all" she giggles

"Fine" Luis mumbles slowly lifting Carmella up onto the nearest branch. Carmella lifts her hand into the hole and feels around. Finally she grasps onto an egg and lifts it out of the tree. The egg then glows as Carmella lifts it next to her digivice

"Its mine" she whispers. Suddenly her D terminal begins to bleep. Carmella lifts the lid open and reads the message

"Its KA" she replies, "She needs my help. A Digimon is attacking her aunt Naomi's house and only Stingmon remains

"Luckily you found your egg then" Luis mutters. Carmella shoots him a look

"Ill come" Anastacia replies "And Allyson will come too. Are you coming Luis?"

"I better not" he replies, "I mean if your dad finds out. Ill see you around sometime". As Luis walks off into the distance Allyson, Anastacia and Carmella start to find the nearest digiport

(Meanwhile back at the battle as Kerry Ann's message was correct, Stingmon was the last remaining Digimon and he was fairing badly)

"Give it up!" Parrotmon yells flying opposite Stingmon "You will never win!"

"Never!" Stingmon yells "Spiking Strike!" he exclaims slicing through Parrotmon. The ultimate Digimon growls as he feels the pain

"You will pay for that" he replies as he clutches onto Stingmon. The two Digimon cling onto each other as both fall to the ground. But out of the blue a Digimon leaps up and catches Stingmon on his back

"Who is that?" Kerry Ann says out loud shielding her face. Suddenly she spots Carmella, Anastacia and Allyson walking towards them and she grins

"You got my message then" she replies

"Yep" Carmella nods "And it looks like we came just in time, me and Raidramon!"

"Veemon digivoled again!" Kerry Ann exclaims. Carmella just nods. Suddenly Alex gives a gasp as he can see Parrotmon starting to recover and get to his feet

"Guys" he gulps clutching onto Gabumon "We aren't out of the woods yet"

"Huh?" Carmella and Kerry Ann say together as they notice Parrotmon send an attack towards Stingmon and Raidramon

"Oh no you don't!" Anastacia and Allyson say together as Renamon and Agumon begin to glow

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

RENAMON DIGIVOLE TO KYUBIMON

(Greymon and Kyubimon stand in front of the attack, stopping it getting to Raidramon and Stingmon)

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon announces sending his attack towards Parrotmon

"Thunder Strike!" Raidramon announces also sending his attack towards Parrotmon. A small pile of smoke starts to form but Parrotmon just stands there smirking

"It isn't enough!" Kerry Ann gasps

"Do something Kyubimon!" Anastacia yells to her Digimon

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon yells sending 7 pellets from her tail, which just manages to freeze Parrotmon

"Nova Blast!" Greymon announces sending a ball of fire towards Parrotmon. It knocks him to the ground but he's still moving

"We have used up all our Digimon and he's still there!" Carmella exclaims

"This sucks" Allyson moans as Greymon sends another attack. Leanne just stands to the side a small smirk appearing on her face. When all of a sudden an attack flies through the air and hits Parrotmon. He begins to moan and then dissolve into pieces. The Digidestined turn to spot Naomi and Nicole on Haslemon

"Naomi!" Kerry Ann yells running towards her aunt as the Digimon de digivole into rookies "How did you know we were in trouble"

"We were in town and the same Digimon tried to attack us. When it turned in the direction of our flat we knew something was afoot and you could be in trouble. So I got Hawkmon and here I am," Naomi grinned

(As Kerry Ann and Naomi chatted about Marie Leanne scowled and wandered off. When she knew she was safe she got out her communicator)

"I'm sorry Clive" she replies, "I failed again"

"Not to worry" Clive smirks "When we get our hands on the new charms then they wont have a leg to stand on. You just keep an eye on them and we will be fine"

(Sighing Leanne switches off the communicator but doesn't notice Ronnie watching her from a distance)

**What will Ronnie do now he knows vital information? And what are these charms Clive is talking about. Tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! **


	7. A charmed life

NAOMI: I went shopping with Nicole while some of the younger Digidestined looked after my baby daughter. But when a Digimon started to attack we had to go home to protect the others. But they managed to look after themselves.

Digimon 04 

Chapter 7: A charmed life

(It was the day after the Digidestined had defeated Parrotmon and in England all of the Kamiya family was asleep. Suddenly a bleeping from Anastacias D terminal sounded but the young girl was still asleep in bed. Sighing Renamon walked across to the bedside table, picked up the D terminal and shook the bed covers)

"MMMMM" Renamon said trying to wake up Anastacia but she could only mumble as she had the D terminal in her mouth but to no avail, Anastacia was still fast asleep "MMMMMM" MMMM MMMM" Renamon said again but again it didn't wake Anastacia up. Sighing Renamon placed the D terminal on the floor then walked slowly into the other bedroom where Allyson was sat up in bed playing with her PSP console

"Thank goodness somebody is up" Renamon said sarcastically standing between the bedroom door. Allyson looked up from her game and gasped

"Renamon!" she exclaimed "I didn't see you there. How long have you been standing there?"

"Only for a few minutes" Renamon replied, "I've been trying to wake your sister up. Her D terminal seems to be bleeping. Looks important too"

"And you want me to wake her up" Allyson mumbled. Renamon nodded and Allyson sighed, "Can I not finish this game off first" she pouted

"No" Renamon replied swiping the console out of Allyson's hands "Agumon can finish it off" she replied poking the dinosaur Digimon, who like Anastacia was out ten for the dozen too

"Agumon can do what" Agumon said confused opening one eye. Renamon sighed

"Sometimes I think we got the wrong partners," she said sighing. Mumbling under her breath Allyson padded into her sisters bedroom, who had just started to wake up

"What's with all the noise" she said crossly "I was having such a nice dream as well. I was annoying Luis because Dad had scored the winning goal in the FA cup Final"

"Never mind about that" Allyson quickly said walking over to Anastacias d terminal "Renamon was right you do have a message"

"What a message!" Anastacia quickly said "Who messages me at this time in the morning anyway" she grumbled flipping the lid open "Its Gennai" she said puzzled

Stacey 

**Please can you contact the other English Digidestined and meet me at my house in the Digital World. I have something that you might like to know. I have contacted KA to let the Japanese Digidestined know. As soon as you get this message please hurry **

**Gennai **

"Something to tell us?" Anastacia said puzzled sitting on the edge of her bed "Not another evil surely?"

"Maybe it has something to do with digivoling higher" Allyson shrugged "We haven't been able to digivole higher than ultimate last time we went to the Digital World"

"Katrina, Alex and Ronnie have though" Anastacia replied, "James hasn't though"

"Who do we need to message though" Allyson replied, "There's David, Fleur, Luis, Daniel"

"I think that's it" Anastacia replied starting to type a new message "What should I put" she glanced at her younger sister

"Say Gennai has messaged us to say all of us need to meet in the Digital world today and put its very important. When they see that they will know they have to come," Allyson explained

"Ok" Anastacia shrugged typing the message while Allyson looked out of the window. When she had done that Anastacia started to walk out of the room

"We better get some breakfast" she shouted to her sister "We might have a long day ahead"

"Ok" Allyson replied walking out of the room

(Meanwhile in Japan Damon and James were walking towards the local park where they had arranged to meet KA and Carmella. However when they got there they realised they were late)

"Carmellas probably been fixing up her hair" Damon replied with a laugh, Gomamon by hi side "Say where is Gulimon James?" he glanced at the brown haired boy who had a big rucksack on his shoulder

"In here" James winked patting the bag "Just in case any1 questions me. Its ok for you Damon you can pretend Gomamon is some type of dog

"Some dog" Damon laughed. Gomamon huffed and pushed back his head

"Well some sort of animal then" James hurriedly said not wanting to irate the sea type Digimon "I wonder why Gennai wants to see me and not Alex, Kat or Ronnie?" mentioning the other older Digidestined

"Maybe Gulimon has another digivolution that the other three don't" Damon shruggled pushing his glasses up his nose as they were falling off "Didn't you say they had all reached mega?". They he meant Gabumon, Bokomon and Cybradramon

"Mmm" James replied looking across the park to the other side of the road "That could be true, Gulimon hasn't reached mega yet"

(Suddenly Damon spotted two figures in the distance and sure enough it was KA and Carmella, KA with Wormon on her shoulder and Veemon sat on Carmellas lap)

"Your late" James crossly said, "I thought we were supposed to meet ten minutes ago"

"I'm sorry" KA panted opening Carmellas bag "But I had to go round to Carmellas since my labtop wasn't working, and then she wanted to know which top was better with what skirt. I didn't know we were going to be late". She finished logging into the labtop and started to punch the code in

"You have to look good," Carmella grumbled glaring at the older boy. James also sent a glare back but stopped when KA lifted her head up grinning

"The portal is open guys" she replied. The 4 Digidestined all lifted their digivices up

"Digiport open!" they exclaimed as all four of them were sucked through the labtop

(The two groups all met in the Digiworld and were on their way towards Gennais house. They then reached it and Anastacia sharply knocked on the door A few moments passed and Gennai opened the door)

"Oh hi" he replied "I see you got my message then KA and Anastacia"

"We did" KA and Anastacia said together. Luis snickered and Anastacia shot him a look

"Well come in" Gennai bowed. Sighing the nine Digidestined all walked into Gennais living room where there were two sofas and two comfy chairs. David, Daniel and Fleur each claimed the smaller sofa and Anastacia and Allyson climbed onto a chair. James and Damon climbed onto the bigger chair leaving Carmella and Luis to grudgingly sit on the bigger sofa leaving room to glare at one another

"Gennai" Allyson replied, "Why did you send this message?"

"Good question Allie" Gennai replied sitting between Luis and Carmella "Well way before your grandmothers and fathers entered the Digital World, the ones that were Digidestined though, a great enemy wanted to attack the Digital World. But I found out about this and his evil plan. He wanted to steal fifteen charms that I had kept safe for generations, and these nine charms would be used to blow up the Digital World. So to keep them safe I scattered them across the Digital World. Then when your grandparents came they found their crests and when some of your parents came they found their digivolution cards and your mothers KA, Allyson and Anastacia they also found their crests that enabled them to digivole to mega

"What has this got to do with us though" KA replied

"Well KA this is where you come in. Those fifteen charms that I told you about, they belong to you" Gennai smiled

(A gasp went around the room while some of the Digidestined looked wide eyed)

"Fifteen though" James counted the Digidestined "There are only nine here. Who are the other five?"

"Well James if I told you that then it wouldn't be a surprise" Gennai smiled "You will find out soon enough"

"Where are the charms located" Anastacia questioned Gennai "I mean they are scattered about through the Digital World but they must be in separate locations?"

"Good question Stacey" Gennai smiled "I cant tell you where the charms are just in case the house is being booby trapped by Clive but I can tell you the locations. Five are in the dark area of the Digital World, three are in the forest, one is by the lake, one is by the docks, two are by the beach and two are in the city.

"Do any of these have to do with our crests" Damon questioned. Gennai nodded

"They do Damon" he replied, "Yours, Fleurs, Allysons, Davids, Luis and Daniels will be activated by your crest and so you will be able to digivole to mega. James and Anastacias yours will make you biomerge to your highest form. Carmella you will only be able to digivole to champion as you don't have a crest"

"What!" Carmella pouted "that is so unfair. Why is that Gennai!" the blonde girl exclaimed

"Oh quit whining" KA exclaimed "I don't even have a charm!"

"You must do KA because there are nine of us here and fifteen charms" Anastacia tried to silence her.

"I think that is all" Gennai replied, "Unless you have any questions to ask me"

"I don't think so," Allyson quietly said clutching onto Agumon

"Good" Gennai smiled "In that case who wants some tea"

(Meanwhile in his base Clive was checking his security cameras just in case the brats turned up. He clicked on one and was surprised to see most of the Digidestined sat in Gennais house)

"I wonder what they are doing here," he said slowly. "I mean they must be here for a reason". Clive decided to send a Digimon out just to teach them a lesson. He clicked on the screen and suddenly a Digimon popped up on it.

"Excellent" he muttered "Go and get them Monochromon and let them remember that nobody messes with Clive Wilson"

(The Monochromon growled as Clive clicked off the screen. Grinning he slipped on his coat and decided to go into the woods to try and find himself some more Digimon as he stock was getting pretty low)

(Meanwhile at Gennais house Allyson, Damon, David, Daniel and Fleur were all enjoying some chocolate cake that Gennai had sent round. James was chatting to Anastacia and Luis and Carmella were just staring into space. KA decided to go and see how her friend was feeling)

"Hey!" KA exclaimed glancing up at Carmella "Are you ok why don't you try some of the cake"

"I'm not hungry" Carmella replied, "I do not feel very well"

"Probably because you don't feel the centre of attention" KA muttered. Carmella glared at the blunette girl

"I do not!" she exclaimed, "I have an headache. And who said you could butt in like that anyway"

(Before KA could come back with another outburst Daniel and David screamed as Monochromon butted its way against the window pain)

"Run!" Daniel screamed

"Don't worry we can take care of this big bully!" Biyomon exclaimed flapping her wings as her, Agumon, Gulimon, Renamon, Gomamon, Palmon, Wormon and Veemon ran outside with David, Allyson, James, Anastacia, Damon, Fleur, Ka and Carmella following the Digimon with their digivices

BIYOMON DIGIVOLE TO BIRDRAMON

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

GULIMON DIGIVOLE TO GROWLMON

RENAMON DIGIVOLE TO KYUBIMON

GOMAMON DIGIVOLE TO IKKAKUMON

PALMON DIGIVOLE TO TOGAMON

WORMON DIGIVOLE TO STINGMON

VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO RAIDRAMON: THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP

(The Digimon run forward towards Monochromon but the Digimon just smirks at them)

"What is he smirking at" Anastacia whispers to KA "All of our Digimon are at the champion level, just the same as he is

"I don't know" KA whispers back "But looking at him I don't think it is going to be pretty"

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon exclaims using his attack but Monochromon just dodges the attack

"Metour Wing!" Birdramon exclaims using her wings to shoot fire

"Nova Blast!" Greymon exclaims also using fire. But it just bounces off Monochromos shell

"Volcanic strike!" Monochromon yells shooting his attack towards Birdramon and Greymon

"Look out!" Allyson yells to Greymon but the champion Digimon doesn't see it coming. Growlmon jumps in front of the 2 Digimon and gets the full hit de digivoling back to Gulimon. Birdramon and Greymon also get the full hit and also de digivole to their rookie forms

"Agumon!" Allyson yells running towards her partner Digimon but Anastacia holds her younger sister back, just as an attack was about to hit her

"You will pay for that!" Anastacia yells rubbing her arm "Go for it Kyubimon!" she yells at the fox tail Digimon

"Fox Tail Inferno!" the champion Digimon yells swooping her tails around and landing a direct hit on Monochromon. This is followed by needle spray by Togemon and a well-directed hit by Ikkakumon with a Harpoon Torpedo. But the look he gives the three champion Digimon is one that KA doesn't like

"Volcanic Strike!" Monochromon yells shooting his attack towards Kyubimon, Ikkakumon and Togemon. It hits the three Digimon and all de digivole back to their rookie forms

"Give it up!" Monochromon snarls turning to face Stingmon and Raidramon "You can't defeat me!"

"Oh yeah!" Luis yells from the back of the group "Well take this!" As Luis runs out to where Stingmon and Raidramon are Tentomon flies out behind him. Lopomon also jumps out of Daniels hands and runs towards the rookie Digimon

"Lopomon what are you doing" Tentomon buzzes "Its too dangerous!"

"I don't care" Lopomon squeaks "I have to do something even if I am too little. We are a team". As Lopomon speaks these words Luis and Daniels digivices begins to glow

TENTOMON DIGIVOLE TO KABUTERIMON

LOPOMON DIGIVOLE TO WENDIGOMON

(Everyone turns to see the two champion partners standing beside Luis and Daniel)

"What!" Monochromon spits out "Well two champion Digimon doesn't bother me. Ill just defeat you puny losers anyway"

"Oh yeah" Kabuterimon snarls "Electro Shocker!" the champion Digimon exclaims forming a ball of electricity in his claw and throwing it at the champion Digimon. While Monochromon is distracted Kabuterimon places Luis Daniel and Wendigomon on his back and flies back to the others

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon yells throwing his attack towards Monochromon

" Thunder Blast!" Raidramon yells also throwing his attack towards Monochromon. The two attacks are enough to make Monochromon delete and as he does so the 4 champion Digimon de digivole back to their rookie forms

"You were great Lopomon" Daniel smiles hugging Lopomon

"Tentomon I didn't know you could fly like that" Luis grins hugging Tentomon who blushes

"Gee it was nothing Luis" Tentomon grins

"Didn't know you could be so happy Luis" Anastacia says sarcastically as she walks past with Allyson, Agumon and Renamon

"Oh yeah!" Luis exclaims "Well at least my Digimon can fly

"Guys!" KA silences the bickering pair "We should get back home. I have a test I need to study for"

"Beside our parents will be worried about us" James replies. Nodding the other Digidestined agree. Meanwhile in the base Clive is busy making plans with a very sulky Leanne

"I think we should take a while before the next attack" Clive muses, "People are getting suspicious of us especially that little runt Ronnie. If we take time during attacks then people will start to forget. But keep your eyes open at school Leanne if you catch sight of any plan they have report back to me as soon as possible

"Ok" Leanne says sulkily opening the base door and walking away. Clive smirks as he turns to his labtop, where he has a map of the Digital World open and sees five lights flashing

"See that im one step ahead of the Digi brats" he cackles, "Soon ill have control of all of the charms and the Digital World will be no more!"

**Will the Digidestined get their hands on the five charms before Clive does? Tune in next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters! **


	8. Evil revealed

ALLYSON: We all went to the Digital World because Gennai wanted to meet us about something, we then realised that it was to do with some charms that would help us in digivolving. A Monochromon then attacked us but with the help of Tentomon and Lopomon digivoling we soon defeated him!

Digimon 04 

**Episode 8: Evil revealed! **

(It was a few weeks after the Digidestined had found out about the new charms, but neither of them had found their respected charm yet. They were all getting excited because they would soon break up for a long break. Leanne, Rowena and KA were all sat together in the form room because their teacher was late so Rowena decided to paint her nails)

"If he hasn't come in five minutes then im going to leave" Rowena complained painting one of the nails then waving it about in the air "That what it says in the rule book"

"It does" KA nodded "But he could have just started talking to another teacher"

"Or he could have fallen down the stairs and broken his neck" Rowena said sarcastcally "At least I can paint my nails, and leave time for that science essay we have in tonight"

"I forgot about that" KA pulled a face "Have you done that yet Leanne?" she turned towards the brown haired girl who was deep in thought "Leanne!" KA exclaimed waving a hand

"Huh?" Leanne shook herself from her trance "What were you saying KA?"

"Just saying have you done the science essay?" KA rolled her eyes "But I guess you wasn't paying attention"

"I was!" Leanne protested, "I was just thinking about something else. And I have done the science essay, I did it last week"

"Sure" Rowena rolled her eyes "Just like everyone else has done. Your weird Leanne" she said playfully putting the nail polish back into her bag. Leanne was just about to protest when Mr Abuzzi came into the room. Glancing at Rowena's nails he scowled before opening the register

"Sorry im late" he replied, "Mr Southwell and myself got talking about some of your test results" he replied giving a look to Rowena who shot a look back

"He hates me," Rowena muttered to KA as he started taking the register "I'm sure he marks me down on purpose!"

"He can't do that" KA replied, "He's a teacher he would get sacked"

"Well im sure he does it on purpose" Rowena scowled as the bell rang for afternoon class. KA looked behind her to see that Leanne, who had been behind KA, had suddenly disappeared

"Huh?" KA thought confused "I'm sure Leanne was behind me in class. Now she isn't"

"Kerry?" Rowena nudged her in the arm bringing KA back from her trance "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" KA nodded "Its just that I thought Leanne was behind me. Now she isn't?" the blunette girl said confused

"Well maybe she took the other way around" Rowena replied "Have you got technology now"

"Yeah" KA rolled her eyes "Three hours of it. But at least I have Carmella in my class"

"I still don't understand how you two became friends but" Rowena shrugged her shoulders "I have French now and my classroom is here so I better go" Rowena smiled at her friend as she entered the classroom. As KA was about to go down the steps she thought she saw Leanne heading into the French room

"That's strange" KA thought "She's quicker than me and Rowena put together". But KA shrugged that out of her mind and looked at her watch "I'm going to be late!" KA exclaimed as she ran towards technology

(Meanwhile back in England Anastacia is sitting on the stone wall outside the high school that both she and Allyson attends. She is waiting there because she arranged for Allyson to meet her after school and then both of them were going to the Digital World to see if they could find their charms.)

"Where can she be!" Anastacia exclaims looking at her watch "It doesn't take twenty minutes to get your coat from your locker!". Sighing Anastacia decides to walk into the school and she if she could find her younger sister. There wasn't that many people about, just a few cleaners and a few extra students who were mainly a year older than Anastacia. Anastacia stopped outside the locker that Allyson had and noticed that she wasn't there

"Maybe we missed each other," Anastacia said out loud walking back to the wall she had been sitting on. But Allyson wasn't there either, only a few friends chatting away. Anastacia was about to leave when she noticed one of Allyson's friends Natasha walking towards her

"Stacey!" Natasha exclaimed, "Are you looking for Allie?" the blonde haired girl exclaimed

"Yeah" Anastacia nodded "We arranged to meet up after school. Why is there anything wrong?"

"She got took ill in afternoon class" Natasha explained, "We think its flu. She went to the nurse's office and your mother picked her up straight afterwards. I'm surprised she hasn't messaged you"

"My phones at home" Anastacia replied remembering how she left it on the bedside table "Well thanks anyway Natasha"

"No problem" Natalie smiled as she ran off. Anastacia sighed as she walked back into the school and straight towards the computer room. She closed the door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief, as there were no more students in the computer room.

"I just hope some of the others are here" the blonde haired girl exclaimed as she typed the code into the computer and then held her Digivice to the screen "Digiport open!" Anastacia exclaimed as she was sucked into the computer.

(Meanwhile in Japan KA and Carmella were racing down the corridors because Carmella had just been given a detention from their technology teacher)

"You shouldn't have been acting like that" KA hissed as they turned the corner "Its your own fault you got the detention"

"It wasn't!" Carmella retorted "He was winding me up all the time. I only snapped but it was enough". The two girls finally found the computer room and were going to go into it when suddenly KA stopped and stared at a brown haired girl who was just entering the computer room

"Is that Leanne?" she hissed. Carmella stopped and stared at the girl

"It might be" she replied "We better go and see before its too late". The two girls opened the door to the computer room, but if it was Leanne she had disappeared

"If it is Leanne then she got away pretty fast," KA mumbled. Carmella nodded opening a cupboard door

"Lets see if Wormon or Veemon know anything about it" Carmella replied letting the 2 Digimon out

"What do you want to ask us?" Veemon squawked jumping into Carmellas arms, Wormon doing the same to KA

"Veemon did you see another girl, similar height to us with brown hair, coming into the computer room about a few minutes after me and KA did?" Carmella questioned her partner. Veemon nodded

"We did" he replied "Because Wormon said she might just be doing some homework and not to worry about it. Lots of children and students come in during the day. Then I found it strange that she had a digivice with her

"She had a digivice!" KA exclaimed nearly dropping Wormon. Veemon nodded

"Yes" he replied, "She disappeared into the portal just as you two came into the room. A few seconds sooner and you would have caught her"

"What would Leanne have a digivice though?" Carmella wondered

"I don't know but I have a feeling we should find out an fast" KA growled gripping her own digivice "And we should go now as well. Any time wasting and who knows what she might be doing!"

"Ok Ok" Carmella exclaimed also getting her own digivice out "Do you think we should contact any of the others"

"Too late" KA mumbled "Its down to us to see what she is up too. Beside if we get into any trouble we can contact the others"

"True" Carmella mumbled but she had a sinking feeling they were about to jump into real trouble

"Digi Port open!" the two girls exclaimed holding their Digivices out and along with Veemon and Wormon were each sucked into the portal

(Carmella and KA each landed on the stony floor along with Wormon and Veemon. KA was the first to get up to look around)

"We should put a carpet down next time," Wormon groaned as he struggled to get up

"Oh stop being a baby" KA grinned as Carmella sat up gingerly rubbing her wrist

"I think ive sprained my wrist," she complained rubbing it. KA was about to tell her off too when she noticed Carmellas wrist was also swollen and red

"Maybe we should take a look at it when we get home" she said concerned

"Oh yeah like there are any doctors in the Digital world" Carmella said sarcastcally "Anyway shouldn't we be looking for Leanne?"

"I could contact Damons father, he is a doctor" KA said thoughtfully. Suddenly they heard a yell and saw Anastacia running towards them with Renamon behind there

"Hey Stacey!" KA yelled to her English cousin "Didn't think we would see you here"

"Yeah me and Allie decided to come after school, to see if we could find any of our charms" Anastacia replied glancing at her digivice "But Allie got took home sick so I decided to come on my own. What about you two?" she replied glancing at the two Japanese Digidestined

"Well we saw a girl in our year at school go into the computer room then these two" KA stopped to point at Veemon and Wormon "saw her go through the Digi Port. So we decided to come to find her"

"Through the Digi Port?" Anastacia asked confused "But why would she go through the Digi port if she isn't a Digidestined"

"That's what we are trying to find out" Carmella looked grim "But you can come with us if you like"

"Sure" Anastacia grinned, "Let me just digivole Renamon and ill be right behind you"

"Maybe we should do that with Wormon, give us more time" KA shrugged to Carmella who nodded. KA and Anastacia then held out their digivices and both Wormon and Renamon began to glow

WORMON DIGIVOLE TO STINGMON

RENAMON DIGIVOLE TO KYUBIMON

(Anastacia climbed onto Kyubimons back and KA. Carmella and Veemon all climbed onto Stingmons back. Stingmon then started to fly through the air)

"I've got a bleeping on my digivice!" KA yelled to Anastacia "So we should follow that until we find her"

"OK!" Anastacia yelled to the two girls. Clive was watching them in his base with a grim look on his face

"Leanne" he said to the young girl who had just arrived at the base "Go and meet them. I think they should know the truth. Go and find a Digimon as well" he also replied throwing her the keys. As Leanne ran off to the base Clive just smirked to himself

"Those pathetic fools don't know what they are getting themselves into" he mumbled "Ill soon have all three of them under lock and key. Their pathetic friends will then come and then ill have all of them captured. Then ill soon rule the Digital World!" he started to cackle

"Doesn't he ever shut up" a Gazimon whispered to another Gazimon who shook his head

"No" he replied before the two Digimon sneaked off before Clive heard what they had just said. They didn't want to be killed

(Meanwhile Stingmon and Kyubimon were starting to get tired but luckily the bleeping from Kas digivice was starting to get louder and louder. Suddenly Carmella notices a dark tower going above the cliffs)

"Could that be where she is?" she yells over the deafening winds. KA nods

"Could be" she replies, "I cant see any other places round here. I think we should get down". Stingmon drops to the ground and carefully lets Carmella and KA off before de digivoling back to Wormon. Kyubimon also lets Anastacia off her back and also de digivoles back to Renamon

"This place looks creepy" Carmella says shivering

"Certainly not the kind of place that I would like to be" Anastacia mumbles "Actually this reminds me of Carls old base. Do you think he might have come back to power" she glances at KA who shrugs

"But we defeated him" KA replied "But I suppose there isn't a reason that he could return. It is possible," she mumbles

"Do you think we should go in?" Carmella says uncertainly

"I suppose" KA shrugs but they start to enter with Anastacia leading the way. The three girls then start to walk down the long corridor with their Digimon beside them. As they turn a corner Leanne jumps in front of them

"Freeze!" the brown haired girl snarls "How dare you come into my masters castle"

"How have you come to the Digital world?" KA replies "You don't even know about it"

"Actually Kerry Ann" Leanne says with a hint of menace to her voice. KA flinches as she mentions her full name "I do know about the Digital World. My master sent me to the school to keep an eye on you and it was your own pathetic fault that I led you to my castle. Now prepare to meet your doom!" she exclaims as a Digimon flies through the air and lands in front of the three girls

"That's Centuramon!" Anastacia replies with a gulp to her voice

"We can take care of him!" Renamon glances at her partner who nods. Holding her digivice up Renamon started to glow but then stops

"What's wrong Renamon?" Anastacia says confused

"I think I used up too much energy digivoling beforehand" Renamon mumbles. Leanne smirks as KA also realises that Wormon cant digivole either

"I guess its up to us Veemon" Carmella says in a whisper

"But you forgot your D terminal" Veemon mumbles. Carmella realises that her D terminal is at home and the blonde haired girl starts to groan

"Forgot something!" Leanne sneers "Pity that isn't it. We could have had a great match. Finish them off Centuramon!" Centuramon unleases his attack, which hits Veemon, Wormon and Renamon. The three rookie Digimon collapse to the ground not moving

"Leave them there" Leanne commands "I have plans for these three" she smirks as she grabs the three girls and drags them to a cell. She throws Carmella in first then struggling with Anastacia throws her in and lastly KA rolls into the cell

"You wont win!" KA exclaims banging on the cell door "Our parents will know something is ok and they will come and rescue us!"

"Oh will they" Leanne smirks "I'm afraid that when they do come you wont be here anymore. Isn't that a pity" the brown haired girl snarls as she walks away. Carmella moans holding her wrist as Anastacia stares into the distance

"Allie will know something is up when I don't come home from school," she mumbles

"But you heard Leanne it will be too late then!" KA exclaims sitting down on the cold hard stone. Suddenly she squeals as she notices she has sat on something

"What's wrong KA!"? Anastacia replies as she walks over to her cousin. KA picks the animal she has been sitting on and notices it is a cat Digimon

"Who are you?" KA questions the cat Digimon "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm Gatomon" the cat Digimon replies "And ive been stuck here for five years in this dingy cell" she growls

"Gatomon?" Anastacia replies, "Isn't that the Digimon of aunt Katie"

"I was meant for her daughter" Gatomon weakly says "But I never got sent to her. Please help me"

"We will try" KA says "But first we will have to get out of here ourselves"

(Meanwhile back in England Casey was concerned about where Anastacia was. Allyson was still in bed with the flu)

"This isn't like Stacey?" Casey said worriedly "I just hope she is ok"

(As Casey starts to make the evening meal, we can see Clive grinning at himself)

"Good work" he replies "Now the Digi brats will come to rescue their friends and will also fall into the trap. In a few days I will have all of them captured!" he starts to cackle to himself

**Will the Digidestined save KA, Carmella and Anastacia?. Tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! **


	9. The charm of wisdom

LEANNE: I went through my usual way to the Digital World but those 2 brats Carmella and Kerry Ann saw me and followed me. But Centuramon and me managed to capture the two of them and the English digidestined Anastacia, then locked them in a cage. Now the fun can begin!

Digimon 04

Episode 9: The Charm of Wisdom

(Allyson came down the stairs sleepily as she had not still recovered from the flu she had received yesterday. She walked into the kitchen to spot Casey sitting down at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in her hands staring into the distance)

"Mum?" Allyson replied, "Are you ok?" Casey jumped, not knowing that her younger daughter was standing behind her

"What are you doing up Allie?" she asked concerned putting an hand on her younger daughters head "You are still hot, go back to bed"

"I cant" Allyson mumbled pulling a face "I'm concerned about Stacey, mum. Is she still not back home?" Casey shook her head

"No" she mumbled, "It's been almost a day and nobody has seen or heard from her. Her d terminal is switched off as well and I can't get hold of her on her phone.

"There must be an explanation" Allyson replied her head spinning from the flu "Your right mum, I think I will go back to bed. I just wish I could do something to help you that's all"

"Don't worry about it" Casey replied her face grim "You just need to get yourself better, that's all. Then you can worry about your sister". Allyson walked slowly back up their stairs, just as the front door opened and Ben walked him, his brown hair wet from the rain

"I contacted Fernando" he said grim "Just in the case that she might have sneaked round to Luis. But he said he hadn't seen her either. Did you contact Kim?"

"Yes" Casey nodded "But David hasn't seen her either and neither has Fleur. I'm worried Ben!" she exclaimed looking like she was about to burst into tears. Ben walked up to his wife and hugged her letting Casey cry on his shirt

"Don't worry," he mumbled, "Everything will be fine in the end". Suddenly Ben had an idea and ran straight upstairs leaving Casey downstairs confused. A few minutes passed before Ben returned with his D terminal

"I just thought that the Japanese Digidestined might know where she is" Ben smiled "Ill start off with Tone and Kerry" he replied starting to type a message. Casey nodded and walked into the living room and stared at the TV that was switched off in front off them

(Meanwhile in Japan Katrina and James had joined Ronnie and Alex at the Akiyama residence to see if they knew any more information about Kerry Ann who hadn't also been seen since Ronnie and James left school the previous day)

"This isn't like Kerry Ann though" Alex said puzzled putting an arm around Katrina's shoulder who was starting to sob. James shook his head sadly pulling a strand off his Manchester United shirt

"Don't worry" Ronnie smirked "She will probably turn up in a few hours"

"Ronnie!" Alex scolded his younger brother "It's been nearly twenty four hours since she disappeared. Something has obviously gone wrong. Katrina is worried sick as well!" he glared at Ronnie as he pulled a strand of blonde hair off Katrina. Ronnie just gave his older brother a defiant glare as Ritchie poked his head in the living area

"Alex, Ronnie" he said quietly "Can I have a word"

"Is it news about Kerry Ann?" Alex said quickly looking at his father. Ritchie shook his head

"Not exactly" he replied "But Ben has messaged me on the D terminal to see if you knew where Anastacia was. She like Kerry Ann has not been since she was at school yesterday afternoon"

"Just like Kerry Ann!" James gasped, "So both of them have gone missing!"

"Look who has turned up now" Ronnie said sarcastically "Now Anastacia isn't safe". James shot Ronnie a dirty look

"This gets weirder and weirder" Katrina said in a whisper "Both of them couldn't have gone missing, not at the same time surely"

"Do you think it has anything to do with the Digital World" James replied suddenly. Everyone turned around to glance at the brown headed male

"What makes you say that James?" Alex glanced at the younger boy

"Well both of them go missing, round about the same time just after school, and they haven't been seen by anybody. If they had been, say, kidnapped, not that I am saying they have but it's a lead, then there would have been eyewitnesses to hear or see them. In the Digital World nobody would be there and we do know there is a new evil" James finished his speech while Alex, Katrina and Ronnie looked at him

"You could be right there James" Alex said slowly "I think we should message everyone and get them to meet you and Ronnie in the Digital World"

"Not Damon" James interrupted Alex "He has gone away with his parents to the weekend"

"Obviously Kerry Ann is missing" Ronnie replied "So that just leaves Allie, Fleur, Daniel, David, Luis and Carmella"

"Do you want to message them or shall I?" James glanced at Ronnie who just shrugged. Sighing James flipped open his D terminal and started to type a message. When he had finished the message he found the contacts he wanted to send them to and pressed send

"I just need to get Gulimon from home" he explained to Ronnie who nodded. James slipped out of the door and Ronnie returned to his room to get Cybradramon. Ritchie returned to the living room to see just Alex and Katrina there

"Dad, James and Ronnie are going to the Digital World" Alex replied to his father "They seem to think that have gone there and then got captured. I mean if you want to tell Ben that it's up to you"

"Ok" Ritchie nodded walking back into the kitchen nearly bumping into Ronnie who had just returned with Cybradramon. A few minutes later James returned with Gulimon

"Allyson cant come she has the flu" he explained to Alex "And I can't seem to get a message off Carmella. But David, Daniel, Fleur and Luis can come, they are going to meet us near the new evils base"

"Good luck" Alex nodded to Ronnie and James "I know that you can do it"

(Ronnie and James left the flat leaving Alex and Katrina in the same situation that Ben and Casey were in Manchester, with nothing to do but to worry)

(Ronnie and James landed with both Gulimon and Cybradramon in the dark part of the Digital World, just a few metres from where Clives base was, although the Digidestined did not know this at the present time)

"Its cold" James replied shivering rubbing his arms

"Well it was your fault that you didn't bring a jacket" Ronnie laughed looking at his digivice, which had four dots coming nearer the dots of where him and James were standing. Sure enough Daniel, David, Luis, Fleur came walking towards them with Biyomon, Lopomon, Tentomon and Palmon following them

"Hey guys" Fleur replied looking grim "Sorry Allie couldn't come but she has the flu really bad. She also says she feels responsible for this mishap because if she had met Stacey at school then none of this would have happened!

"Don't say that!" James exclaimed, "It could have happened to any of us, Allie doesn't have to beat herself up over it"

"Well that what she thinks" Fleur shrugged "Anyway what is the plan?" she glanced at Ronnie and James who were bent over James digivice looking at something. Daniel and David were deep in conversation with one another and Luis was just looking cool, stood next to a tree

"Well we are quite deep in the dark part of the Digital World which if my mind serves me correctly was where Cars base was last year" James mumbled, "So if we just keep walking then maybe we will hit it"

"Sounds good to me" Fleur grinned as the six Digidestined started to follow one another in the direction of the old base. But in the distance a pair of dark eyes was watching them in a nearby bush. The Digimon then jumped out of the bush, just in front of the base and stood in wait for the Digidestined

(Meanwhile back in the cell Anastacia, Carmella and Kerry Ann were just staring into space with Kerry Ann clutched onto Gatomon. Suddenly Anastacia sat up and glanced at the other two girls)

"This sucks!" the blonde haired English girl exclaimed, "I'm getting out of here and going to try and find Renamon. This is against our rights!"

"But Stacey" Kerry Ann protested walking up to Anastacia "we cant get out of this cell, the bars are jammed shut and even if you did get out who knows where Renamon is"

"Gatomon can get me out of this cage" Anastacia said with an evil grin on her face "And beside ill be able to find Renamon, me and her have been through much worse than this" Anastacia replied grimly

"Well ok" Kerry Ann replies slowly "Good luck" she gives her cousin a big grin

"Thanks" Anastacia gives a nod as Kerry Ann gives Gatomon to Anastacia "Gatomon would you be able to use a lightening claw on those bars" she nods to the Champion Digimon

"Sure" Gatomon nods "Lightening Claw!" she yells as she hits the bars with her paw. The bars shudder as they fall off leaving an empty window behind

"Thanks Gatomon!" Anastacia grins as she jumps out of the window leaving Kerry Ann, Carmella and Gatomon behind. Kerry Ann sighs as she walks back to Carmella, who is staring at the wall still clutching onto her wrist

"You know I have a bad feeling about this" Kerry Ann says slowly "You know Stacey, she just jumps into things without thinking"

"Well follow her then" Carmella mumbles "But don't come running back to me crying when both of you are in trouble"

"If I'm going then you're coming with me!" Kerry Ann yells at the blonde haired girl. Carmella shrugs as she stands up and follows Kerry Ann in jumping out of the window, Gatomon in Kerry Ann's arms

(Meanwhile James, Ronnie, Fleur, Daniel, David and Luis are standing outside the same base as Carmella, Kerry Ann and Anastacia are imprisoned in. Fleur shivers as she clutches onto David)

"Its cold" the young girl mutters as she glances up at David "I can't remember it being this spooky last time we came"

"Could be that the last time we came you were six and therefore you cant remember" Ronnie mutters crossing his arms. Fleur and Palmon give the blonde haired boy a defiant glare

"Ok you two stop arguing" James laughs as he stands looking at the base with Gulimon standing beside him "I think we should have a plan, not just go in there and start a fight with the first person you see"

"Who died and made you the leader?" Ronnie mutters glaring at his best friend. James pretends not to hear Ronnie's remark. Suddenly Tentomon pricks up his hears and starts flying around

"You ok Tentomon?" Luis glances at his partner

"I hear something" Tentomon buzzes flying around "It sounds like a Digimon"

"Be careful" James warns, "It could be dangerous. But on the other hand it could be Stacey and KA, they might have escaped. The six Digidestined wait watching until a Digimon comes flying out of the bushes, the same one that had been watching them since they arrived in the Digital World

"Centuramon!" Fleur gasped "Looks like he has been following us" the brown haired girl scowled

"Should we Digivole?" Gulimon glances at James. James nods and the six Digidestined hold their digivices in the air "Digivole!" they yell

GULIMON DIGIVOLE TO GROWLMON

CYBRDRAMON DIGIVOLE TO JUSTIMON

BIYOMON DIGIVOLE TO BIRDRAMON

TENTOMON DIGIVOLE TO KABUTERIMON

PALMON DIGIVOLE TO TOGAMON

LOPOMON DIGIVOLE TO WENDIGOMON

(Meanwhile Anastacia was on Kyubimons back and the two of them were running down the cliff edge down to where the six other Digidestined were battling the Digimon they faced. Suddenly a black ball of energy hit them and Anastacia fell off Kyubimons back into the black gravel that lay in front of them)

"Going somewhere?" said a smooth voice and Anastacia looked up into a pair of dark black eyes. He had blonde hair but was starting to go slightly grey at the edges and he carried a golden staff in his right hand. He smirked at Anastacia as Kyubimon lay moaning in pain

"Who are you?" Anastacia growled at the dark figure "And do you get some sort of satisfaction in locking young children up in cages"

"Not at all" he smirked "And to introduce myself I am Clive, you may remember meeting my younger brother a few years back, Carl. Well im his older, but much smarter brother" he smirked

"Yeah right!" Anastacia exclaimed, "Well we will show you how much we are made of wont we Kyubimon!" Kyubimon jumped up and bared her teeth at Clive "Fox tail inferno!" she yelled shooting her attack straight at Clive but the attack was blocked by Clive staff

"I don't think so" he grinned "Well its been nice meeting you"Stacey" he grinned "But I'm afraid its time for you to meet your doom. You see that what happens when you don't listen to what people have told you to do". Clive swung his staff towards Anastacia and Kyubimon and was about to release another ball of energy when all of a sudden

"I don't think so!" a voice yelled and Anastacia turned around to see Kerry Ann, Carmella, Stingmon, Veemon and Gatomon running towards them.

"You followed me!" Anastacia said half thrilled to see the two girls but half annoyed as well

"Yeah well she forced me to come" Carmella glared at KA but she was too busy worried about Wormon who had been hit with an attack from Clives staff "And who is this creep" she glared at Clive

"Long story" Anastacia yelled. Suddenly Kyubimon yelped to warn Carmella and Anastacia that there was another attack heading their way. They turned around but it was too late to dodge, but all of a sudden Carmellas digivice lit up and a bright light lifted up from the ground revealing a charm, which floated towards Carmella, who picked it up. As she touched it Veemon started to glow

"A charm!" Anastacia exclaimed, "It must be yours Carmella" she grinned. All of a sudden Kyubimon also started to glow

KYUBIMON DIGIVOLE TO TAOMON

VEEMON DIGIVOLE TO EXVEEMON

(The ultimate and champion Digimon picked up their partners, Exveemon also ran to pick up Kerry Ann, Gatomon and Wormon while Taomon knocked Clives staff with her own staff)

" Think we should go while he is distracted" Taomon spoke. Exveemon nodded and the 2 Digimon ran off into the distance leaving Clive crumpled on the ground

"Leanne" he spoke into his communicator "Go after the three brats and make sure they DO not meet up with the others" he replied while picking himself up off the ground

(Meanwhile back at the battle only Justimon had been defeated with a well-matched attack from Centuramon, but because he was an ultimate the 5 other Digimon were starting to become quite tired, because they were only champions)

"I don't think we can hold out much longer" James said grimly "Pretty soon they are all going to fall one by one"

"Don't say that" Luis said crossly "If we work together we can defeat this creep"

"Yeah" Fleur nodded "I mean five champion attacks must be stronger than one ultimate one. Don't give up James" she glared at the older boy. As she spoke those words the five Digimon began to glow together

"Ultimates!" Daniel squeaked as James nodded

GROWLMON DIGIVOLE TO WARGROWLMON

BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLE TO GARUDAMON

TOGAMON DIGIVOLE TO LILLYMON

KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLE TO MEGAKABUTERIMON

WENDIGOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANTYLAMON

(The light faded as the five ultimates glared heavily at the Digimon in front of them. However Daniel was grinning at his newly evolved Digimon)

"Flower cannon!" Lillymon exclaimed sending her attack towards Centuramon that was standing in front of her. He growled softly as the attack struck his body

"Yay!" Fleur exclaimed pumping her fist a huge grin spreading across her face

"Horn buster!" MegaKabuterimon softly growled shooting his attack straight at Centuramon, which also hit him straight in the chest

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon exclaimed shooting a flame of energy straight at Centuramon who began to moan in pain

"Bunny Blades!" Antylamon exclaimed shooting his attack towards Centuramon. Wargrowlmon was just about to jump in with his attack but it wasn't necessary as Centuramon began to disappear in from of the Digidestined eyes. The 5 Ultamites also began to glow as they de digivoled back to their rookie forms

"You were great!" David grinned at Biyomon who blushed, her wing drooping across her cheek

"Do you think we should go and look for Stacey and KA now?" James glanced at Ronnie. Ronnie was about to speak when he noticed two figures running towards them. He grinned as he noticed Taomon flying towards them, but was confused as he spotted another Digimon with Kerry Ann and Carmella on his back. Taomon and Exveemon glowed as they came nearer and de digivoled back to Renamon and Veemon

"Are you ok Stacey?" James replied, "We have all been worried about you"

"I'm fine" Anastacia replied smiling "We got locked up by this weird girl called Leanne who caught us. But I managed to break free with the help of KA and Carmella"

"Leanne did you say?" James paused

"It's the same girl that's been following us!" Kerry Ann replied annoyed "She's been working for the new evil"

"He's called Clive" Anastacia muttered "And he's Carls older brother"

"WHAT!" Ronnie, James, Fleur, David, and Kerry Ann said together. Suddenly James turned his head around and spotted Leanne watching the group

"What do you think you are doing!" he yelled. Suddenly he noticed that the two of them looked similar to one another and James froze in shock

"James?" Anastacia said confused as Leanne jumped out of view of the Digidestined "Are you ok?"

"I think Leanne is my sister" James croaked "The one that got kidnapped"

"I think we should go home," Carmella said quietly walking up with Veemon "I don't want my mum to worry about me"

"Ditto" Kerry Ann mumbled

"I think it's a bit late for that" Ronnie replied. Kerry Ann shot a look at the older blonde headed male

"I better take this to Ashley and Katie's as well" Kerry Ann replied, "It is their daughters after all"

"Long story" Anastacia replied "Ill tell you all about it next time we meet"

(As the Digidestined went their usual ways Clive was cursing after he lost one of the charms and the Digidestined got away from his grasp)

"Not to worry" the blonde headed male smirked "I will soon have an even bigger plan to think about now they know I am Carls older brother. Starting with the husbands of my dear sister in laws"

**What does Clive have in store for Robert and Stuart? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! **


	10. The charm of Light!

FLEUR: Me and the other English Digidestined met up with James and Ronnie to see if we could find Stacey and Kerry Ann in the Digital World. However we got into a spot of bother with a Centuramon, but with our Digimon digivoling to ultimate we soon beat it!

Digimon 04 

**Chapter 10: The Charm of Light! **

(Ashley and Katie slipped into the apartment they owned, with a sleeping Gatomon in the arms. The sun was about to peep over the horizon, as it was late when they returned from Louisa and Ritchie's house, due to the time difference from the Digital World. Katie looked over at her mother and TK, who were fast asleep on the sofa)

"Hey" she replied nudging her mothers arm "Are you two asleep"

"No" Kari murmured rubbing her eyes "Well we were but that was just a small doze"

"Sure" Katie smirked at her mother "You and TK can stay here, just until the sun rises. We don't mind"

"Are you sure" Kari replied. Katie nodded and Kari snuggled back on the sofa next to TK. Katie took that as they were stopping, then walked back into the bedroom where Ashley was just crawling into bed

"Should we wake her now" Ashley murmured as he clambered into bed. Katie glanced at Gatomon who was sleeping next to her Gatomon and Ashley's Patamon

"Who do you mean" she replied with a short laugh "Gatomon or Dana"

"Dana" Ashley replied, "Why did you think I meant Gatomon" the blonde haired man smirked at his wife who blushed

"Maybe" Katie murmured "But I think we should wait until the morning. It's a bit early to be waking her up. Ashley" she glanced at her husband who was fast asleep. "Typical" Katie said aloud as she also started to go to sleep

(It was mid morning and Ashley, Katie and Dana were sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast. Ashley and Katie kept glancing at one another, waiting for the right time to speak)

"Dana" Katie glanced at her five year old daughter "You know when you found that device, a few weeks ago and Daddy took it off you and shouted at you?" Dana nodded her head

"He called me a bad girl," she pouted. Ashley sweatdropped and sighed

"I'm sorry for that" he replied "But the truth was we did not want you to find that device. Not until we were sure about something. But last night we found out the truth."

"What?" Dana asked her parents

"You see sweetie, there is another world far away from us" Katie told her daughter "Its called the Digital World, only certain people are allowed to go to it. Like you're aunt Kirsten and your cousin Lisa. Grandad TK and Grandma Kari can go to it as well. And now you can" she smiled at her daughter. Katie fished the digivice out of her pocket and handed it to Dana who glanced at it confused

"That's the thing daddy took off me" she said quietly. Ashley nodded

"It's the device that will take you to the Digital World" the blonde haired male replied "And there are scary monsters there that might attack you, if you are not careful. But mummy and Daddy have creatures of our own that will protect you". Ashley pointed his finger and Patamon and Gatomon came running into the room

"Monsters!" Dana yelped pointing at Patamon and Gatomon

"No Dana these are good creatures" Katie comforted her daughter "And you have a creature just like us". She glanced at Gatomon and a few moments later Gatomon came in with the smaller Gatomon, the one that Kerry Ann and Anastacia found in the Digital world

"Hello Dana" she replied "I'm your partner and im here to protect you in anyway I can". The cat digimon glanced up at Dana and smiled at her

"Well" Katie replied fingers crossed behind her back. Dana looked up at her mother, a smile spread across her face

"When cam me and Gat-o-mon go," she grinned jumping up in her mother's arms. Ashley and Katie shot a look at one another

"Today if you want" Katie smiled at her daughter "We just need another Digidestined to go with you. Just in case if you get into any trouble"

"Wanna see my room Gat-o-mon" Dana grinned at her partner as the two of them ran into Dana's bedroom

"I better call some of the Japanese Digidestined, see if any of their children want to show Dana around the Digital World" Katie sighed as she headed into the kitchen to find the telephone book

(Meanwhile James was sat in his room just staring at the wall while he rifled through a magazine or just stared into space. Dawn sighed as she closed her son's bedroom door and turned to her husband)

"I'm worried Louis" she mumbled as she wandered into the kitchen "This isn't like James, he is usually so bouncy or full of energy"

"Maybe he has had some problems at school" Louis replied leafing through the daily newspaper "You know what children get like in their later years, trying to trick one another to make them take their concentration off their exams"

"Maybe" Dawn though "_What if it has anything to do with the Digital World" the brown haired girl thought "Maybe Louisa or Kerry might know something, because Alex, Ronnie or Katrina might have mentioned something to their mothers" _

"Louis" Dawn snapped from her thoughts and turned to her husband "I might go out later with Louisa and Kerry. Just keep an eye on James for me will you?" she glanced at her husband who nodded "Thanks!" Dawn grinned giving her husband a kiss on the cheek "I just don't want him doing anything stupid, if you know what I mean" she replied as she slipped her yellow jacket on.

"Sure" Louis mumbled just peeping his eyes from the top of his newspaper. Dawn muttered something under her breath as she wandered out onto the balcony of their apartment and picked up Gulimon and placed him in the bag she was carrying

"What are we doing Dawn-mon" Gulimon said sleepily.

"Just be quiet ok," Dawn muttered to her Digimon "And don't say anything until we are outside"

"Ok" Gulimon said going back to sleep. Dawn sighed again as she walked back into the living room

"I wont be long," she muttered to Louis as she closed the front door behind her. Being sure that there wasn't anyone following her, the brown haired female knocked on the apartment door next to her. A few minutes passed and Kerry answered the door, surprised to see Dawn standing there

"Hey Kerry" Dawn smiled at the younger girl "Want to go to the Digital World for a few hours. I need to speak to Gennai about something

(Meanwhile Kerry Ann was over at Carmellas apartment and the two girls were just watching at TV programme. Suddenly Kerry Ann could hear a beeping in her jacket pocket. She turned to see it was and it was her D Terminal)

"Can't you keep that thing quiet for one moment!" Carmella exclaimed giving a dirty look to the blunette girl "Now I have lost concentration"

"Why do you always think of yourself!" Kerry Ann exclaimed reading the message "For your information its from Ronnie"

"Ooh" Carmella said sarcastically "Want to ask you on a date does he" the blonde haired girl threw a smirk towards Kerry Ann, which caused her to turn pink

"No!" Kerry Ann yelled, a little too loud for Carmellas liking "He has messaged me to ask if we want to go to the Digital World. Ashley has messaged him to take his daughter Dana to show her round the Digital World. But obviously he doesn't want to go on his own

"Ok" Carmella shrugged "Beats watching movies on a rainy Sunday afternoon" the blonde haired girl pulled a face, straightening her hairband as she spoke

"Ill message him back and say we will meet him in about 15 minutes near the docking bay in the Digital world" Kerry Ann replied typing furiously on her D terminal. When she had clicked send, she threw her jacket on, picked Wormon up from the sofa then ran upstairs to Carmellas bedroom. Carmella sighed, scribbled a message for her mother and father to say she had gone shopping with a friend, picked up Veemon then walked up the stairs to her bedroom where Kerry Ann had just finished typing in the code for the docking bay

"You took your time" Kerry Ann grumbled pushing her glasses up her nose. Carmella shook her a look

"For your information I was writing a note for my mum and dad to say I had gone shopping. They might return while I am out and I really don't want them to think I had gone missing again. Your mum and dad might know about the Digital World but mine don't!" Carmella exclaimed. Silence fell while Kerry Ann glanced at Carmella

"I'm sorry" the smaller girl replied. Carmella shrugged

"Apology accepted" she smiled "Shouldn't we better get going. We don't want to keep Ronnie and Dana waiting" the blonde haired girl smirked

"Oh shut up" Kerry Ann smirked as she held her digivice up to the computer screen "Digiport open!" the two girls yelled as they were sucked into the computer, with Veemon and Wormon following their two partners

(Ronnie and Dana were stood waiting at the docks, looking for when Carmella and KA would arrive)

"I'm bored!" the younger girl whined tugging onto Ronnie jacket "Cant I go for a little walk, I promise I wont get lost" Dana put on her puppy dog face which usually worked for her mother and father

"Dana" Ronnie started to speak then suddenly fell silent _"How can I explain about the Digital World" _the blonde haired thought to himself "_If only I had Alex or Katrina to help me" _

"Ronnie" Dana replied again

"Not now Dana" Ronnie replied, "Wait till KA or Carmella get here"

"Your no fun" Dana pouted then settled down on the rocky surface with Gatomon in her arms. Ronnie was just about to say something not very nice to the brown headed girl when all of a sudden Carmella and KA came dashing towards them with Veemon and Wormon with them

"You took your time" Ronnie muttered as he bent down to lift Kerry Ann up. Carmella noticed KA slightly blushing and muttered something under her breath

"Sorry!" KA replied, "Me and Carmella got into another slight disagreement. But everything is sorted out now isn't it Carmella" she glared at the blonde headed girl

"Sure" Carmella nodded then bent down towards Dana "I guess this is Dana?" she glanced at Ronnie who nodded "Aw she's so cute!" she grinned at Dana who grinned back

"Shouldn't we get going?" Kerry Ann looked at Ronnie who shrugged "And have you any idea where we should be?"

"I remember Katrina telling me about a cave not too far from here where a bunch of Numeron live. I thought Dana might like to see them" Ronnie replied standing up and picking up Dana from the ground, Gatomon in her arms

"Sounds good enough to me" KA shrugged "I mean I don't have any other ideas, sounds like the best one we have"

"Same here" Carmella nodded, Veemon perched on her shoulder "Say why isn't Cybrdramon here?" she noticed that Ronnie's partner wasn't with them

"I couldn't be bothered bringing him as he's so large to be hidden" Ronnie put his hands in his jeans pocket "And I thought whoever came would bring their Digimon with them and I guess I was right" he grinned noticing Wormon and Veemon

"Shut it Ronnie" KA muttered under her breath. Ronnie held out his digivice and noticed a bleeping coming from the other side of the docks, where a small cave stood

"I guess we should digivole as it's the other side of the sea" Ronnie replied. Carmella glanced at KA, as Wormon was the only one who could fly

"Can Stingmon hold four people, plus two Digimon?" she glanced at the blunette girl who laughed

"I think so" she replied holding out her digivice "But we shall see. Digivole!" she yelled as Wormon started glowing

WORMON DIGIVOLE TO STINGMON

(KA jumped onto her partners back, closely followed by Carmella, Ronnie, Veemon, Gatomon and Dana. Stingmon jumped into the air and started to fly towards the cave. Meanwhile Clive was watching the scene on his computer and thought of something. Reaching for his phone he dialled a number)

"Leanne I want you to retrieve that Digimon you captured a few days ago from the cave and send it as soon as possible. Hopefully ill get my hands back on that Gatomon and those pesky two from Japan" he growled as he slammed the phone down and zoomed in on KA and Carmella

"Nobody messes me around and gets away with it!" he exclaims walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

(Meanwhile Louisa, Kerry and Dawn were walking towards Primary Village where they knew Gennai would be. They got closer towards Primary Village as they noticed Gennai and Elecmon tending towards some baby Digimon)

"Gennai?" Dawn said quietly moving towards the older man. Gennai turned around and saw the three females standing just in front of the baby Digimon

"Why hello there you three" he broke out into a smile "So I guess Dawn managed to bring you two along with her," he laughed

"We were the only two available" Kerry explained "KA should be around in the Digital World too, Ronnie as well. They came to show Dana her first experience of the Digital World"

"Is what James is saying true?" Dawn glanced at Gennai getting straight to the point "That the girl he saw yesterday is indeed his sister and my daughter?" Gennai glanced at the three females before giving a sharp nod of the head, confirming what Dawn had already feared

"But she's older!" Dawn wailed "James said she must be easily the same age as KA and Anastacia. Maybe even older because he didn't get a good look at her"

"I think what Clive has done is to make her ten years older than what she originally was. He has been planning this ever since Leanne was born five years ago" Gennai replied

"So she's fifteen" Louisa whispered under her breath

"He did this so she could spy on KA and Carmella, to report back to Clive from the school" Gennai carried on "However I do not know how we can break the spell. It will be very difficult and everybody will have to work together"

"We can do it" Dawn mumbled lifting her head up and defiantly looking straight at Gennai "I'm right you two?" she looked at Louisa and Kerry who both nodded

"Yeah!" the two blond headed females nodded, along with both Gabumon and Bokomon

"That's the spirit" Gennai gave a sharp grin "well I better get going, there are plenty more Digimon more feeding. I guess ill see you later" he gave a wave as he walked back to his hut

"I guess we should get going too" Kerry replied, "I don't want to keep Tony waiting and Kerry Ann should be back soon"

"Ronnie too" Louisa mumbled as the three women started to walk back to the Digiport that they came from

(Meanwhile back in the cave Kerry Ann, Carmella and Ronnie were looking on proudly as Dana was cuddling the Numermon. Suddenly a blast hit the cave and the three Digidestined, Stingmon, Veemon, Dana and the Numermon all fell onto the ground)

"What was that!" Ronnie yelled holding his head, which he had hit on the ground "it sounded like somebody had just attacked the cave"

"But who would do that" Carmella exclaimed, "Nobody knows we are here!"

"Look" Dana grinned pointing towards a giant teddy bear that was walking towards them "he might be able to save us" the five year old grinned walking towards it

"Be careful Dana!" Carmella and Kerry Ann yelled at the same time.

"Hi!" Dana waved at the teddy bear, but he just growled and the look in his eyes wasn't one that Dana wanted to see

"I know this Digimon" Ronnie muttered "That's WaruMonzaemon!" the blonde haired male exclaimed narrowing his eyes

"Hey nice teddy" Dana said quietly. WaruMonzaemon growled and started to power up his attack. Dana started to back into a corner, but there wasn't anywhere else the little girl could go"

"I have to do something!" Gatomon yelled running forward and jumping in front of the attack. Just as the attack was about to hit Gatomon, another charm appeared, but this time the crest of light was engraved on it

"Another charm!" Carmella exclaimed "But this time Dana has one"

"She must be one of the mystery charm holders that Gennai was talking about" KA commented "Dana hold your digivice out!" she yelled to the younger girl

"Ok" Dana nodded holding her digivice out. As she did so Gatomon began to glow

GATOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEWOMON

(Kerry Ann, Ronnie and Carmella all shielded their eyes as a bright light formed from the ultimate Digimon. She then scooped Dana in her arms and flew across to Kerry Ann, placing Dana in the blunettes arms)

"Take care of her" the angel Digimon spoke in a crisp voice before flying across to take care of the bear Digimon

"So that's Angewomon!" Ronnie exclaimed

"She's so beautiful," Dana whispered looking at her newly evolved Digimon

"Celestral Arrow!" Angewomon announced using one of her arrows to fire through the air and pierce WaruMonzaemons fur. He rubbed the fur and glared at Angewomon

"You will pay for that," he growled glaring hard at the angel Digimon

"Veemon I think its time for you to join the party" Carmella nodded towards her Digimon as she held up her digivice and Veemon jumped into the air

VEEMON DIGIVOLE TO EXVEEMON

(Exveemon ran towards the battling two Digimon as he prepared to unleash his attack)

"Vee Lazer!" he exclaimed as he fired a bright light from his blue body which hit WaruMonzaemon straight in the chest. The ultimate Digimon began to moan and groan in pain as Angewomon flew straight above him

"Celestral Arrow!" Angewomon yelled as another arrow hit WaruMonzaemon straight in the chest. This time it was a perfect hit and WaruMonzaemon started to be deleted in little tiny pieces. KA hid Dana as she didn't want her to see it. When WaruMonzaemon had finished being deleted Angewomon and Exveemon de digivoled back to their rookie forms

"You were great Veemon!" Carmella grinned at her Digimon "But who is this?" she said puzzled looking at a cat like Digimon

"I'm Salamon, the rookie form of Gatomon" Salamon spoke quietly

"I guess digivoling took a lot out of her" KA nodded towards Carmella who just smiled picking the cat Digimon up

"I guess we should be going home too" Ronnie replied "Its late enough as it is. And I guess Dana should be going to bed soon". The little girl was fast asleep in Kerry Ann's arms

"Must have made her go sleepy" Ronnie remarked. As the Digidestined started to make their way towards the nearest Digiport on Stingmons back Clive was watching from the nearest security screen

"Never mind" he smirked "However I am still working on my plan to ruin those two husbands of Cleo and Carla. Leanne is old news now, I need to bring those two down before it is too late" he smirked

**Is Clive lying about Leanne? And just what is his plan for Robert and Stuart?. Tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! **


	11. Biomerge activate!

Ronnie: I had to take Dana to the Digital World, as she had received Gatomon off her parents. Luckily Kerry Ann and Carmella came with us. We got attacked but Gatomon digivoled to Angewomon and sorted everything out. There wasn't any sign of Clive though, which makes me suspicious

Digimon 04 Chapter 11: Biomerge Activate! DREAM 

(Dawn stood on a cliffs edge looking across at a battle between a girl and a boy. The girl had a strong looking Digimon that was holding a lance in one hand while the boy had a Wargrowlmon. It was her daughter and son, Leanne and James)

"Give it up now James" Leanne replied, "You know you will never defeat Skullsatomon. Your Wargrowlmon is just pathetic"

"Leanne I cant!" James exclaimed "We have to save you from the spell that Clive put you under plus you have to come home. Mum and Dad are worried about you!" he cried out in frustration. Leanne scoffed, as she turned round to face her older brother

"I don't think so" she smirked "Mum and Dad never bothered about me, the way they praised you. After all you were the golden boy of the family, darling James". Seeing the look on her brother's face she replied, "I've seen all the tapes you know. Clive has shown them to me. You see James; he does care about me, unlike you, mum and dad. And so that's why im going to defeat all three of you. Starting with you"

"That's not true" Dawn thought holding her hand over her mouth "Clive must have brainwashed her into thinking these things"

"Attack SkullSatomon!" Leanne announced turning to the Digimon. SkullSatomon nodded and fired an attack towards WarGrowlmon. WarGrowlmon dodged it and the attack hit James causing him to crumple to the ground holding his chest

"JAMES!" Dawn yelled before the scene went black and Dawn woke up in her own bed,

"Huh!" Dawn mumbled looking around the bedroom. Light was just about starting to peep through the curtains of the apartment she owned. "It was just a dream" she sighed. But wanting to make sure Dawn walked across the landing and peeped in James bedroom, who was still fast asleep.

"I don't think ill be able to go back to sleep now" Dawn thought as she slipped on her dressing gown and made her way into the kitchen. As the brown headed girl started to switch the kettle on and spooned a spoonful of sugar into her cup she started to think about the dream that she had just had

"_What if it wasn't just a dream though" _Dawn thought as she started to sip her tea at the kitchen table _"What if in the future James and Leanne have to battle each other and one of them gets hurt". I couldn't bear it if I lost both of my children at the same time" _

"Mum?" a voice said confused. Dawn turned around sharply to see James stood there

"What are you doing up this early?" James replied "Its 6am?"

"Sorry I couldn't sleep" Dawn gave a small grin "But ill come back to bed now just give me a few more minutes"

(James shrugged his shoulders as he walked back down the landing to his room. Dawn turned to the picture of her daughter and glanced at it carefully)

"Please be careful Leanne" Dawn said aloud "You may be evil but you are my daughter after all. And hopefully James and his friends can bring you back safe and sound". She then kissed the picture and walked back to her room. As she clambered back into bed she hoped that Louis had not noticed she had gone

(Meanwhile later that morning the Japanese Digidestined, which included Alex and Katrina, were waiting for James labtop to load up so that they could connect to the English Digidestined. It had been a week since Dana had her first visit to the Digital World, and the Digidestined were waiting for Cleo to come as she had some new information about Clive)

"Why is she taking so long!"? Ronnie complained as he laid down on his sofa, his hands behind his head. James rolled his eyes as he grappled with a wire behind his labtop and glanced across at Kerry Ann who was sat with her sister on a chair. Alex was stood next to the doorframe, leaning up to the door frame with his hand brushing against, and Carmella and Damon were in the kitchen. Carmella then returned with a biscuit in one hand and a drink in the other. She scowled at Ronnie as she settled down on the floor, as Kerry Ann ran to join her friend

"Don't worry Ronnie she should be here any… second… now!" Katrina exclaimed as she glanced at her watch. As the second hand hit one the doorbell rang

"That should be her now" Kerry Ann smirked at Ronnie as Katrina went to answer the doorbell. Suddenly James grinned as he poked his head from behind the labtop

"Its done" he grinned, his brown hair falling between his eyes "Once Cleo has come, we should be able to connect to the English Digidestined, then once they have gone to the Digital World, we should be able to go there too"

"Somebody mention my name," a female voice sounded from just behind James. James, Ronnie, Kerry Ann, Carmella, Damon and Alex all turned around to see Cleo standing there with Katrina

"Cleo!" Kerry Ann smiled running forward and hugging the older woman

"Sorry im late" Cleo smiled "but I couldn't find a babysitter for Simona. I eventually had to contact Sam to see if he would be able to look after her"

"How is Carla?" Katrina questioned the black-headed female as she wanted to know how Carla was feeling through the last month of her pregnancy and she and Stuart had had some problems through her pregnancy with the baby.

"She's fine" Cleo gave a sharp nod to Katrina who blew a sigh of relief "Well as fine as you can be while in the last month of your pregnancy" Cleo smirked

"Aren't we going to sort the labtop up now!"? Ronnie rolled his eyes at the two older girls "We can talk, girl talk, when we are in the Digital World". The blonde headed male scoffed and crossed his arms

"Well excuse me if im interested in the well being of my cousin" Katrina glared at Ronnie who glared back at her

"Guys!" a voice was heard from the labtop and Katrina and Ronnie turned around to see Allyson waving back at them "I see its all fixed!. She replied through the crackling of the labtop

"Yeah" James nodded "You can go through to the Digital World Allie" he smiled "Is everybody there" he glanced at the screen as he could only see Allyson and Fleur there, who had just jumped next to Allyson

"Yeah" Allyson replied moving away from the screen so that the Japanese Digidestined could see the scene. Anastacia was sat next to Daniel, and David but was also giving evil looks to Luis who was sat opposite from the blonde headed girl. As James had already seen Allyson and Fleur there wasn't any reason to keep the screen on.

"Guess we should see you there" James replied as he prepared to cut the connection off. The last thing he saw was Anastacia holding her digivice to the screen, the screen then went black and James put the connection lead back into his labtop bag.

"Hopefully the Digiport wont take them too long to get to the Digital World" Cleo mused "We are going to need all the help we can get

"I suppose" Kerry Ann mumbled, "Oh this is Carmella by the way" she introduced the blonde headed girl to Cleo as she forgot to introduce her when Cleo first entered

"Hey" Carmella smiled "There are two other digidestined as well called Luis and Daniel but you should see them when we get there

"You still have Glademon don't you?" Alex looked at Cleo who nodded with a smile

"Yeah" she replied "He's just in the Digital world so when we get there I just need to pick him up. You don't mind do you?" she said worried glancing at the Digidestined who shook their heads "That's good" Cleo smiled with relief

"I guess we should get going too" James sighed as he held his digivice to the screen. The other Digidestined nodded as they also held their digivices to the screen, and then got sucked into the labtop with their Digimon closely following them.

(All of the Digidestined fell onto the floor. Some like Carmella and Ronnie grumbled and rubbed their arms checking to see if they had hurt any body parts. James meanwhile was checking his D terminal to see if any of the English Digidestined had arrived yet)

"Not a thing!" the young boy complained screwing up his face in anger. Kerry Ann walked across to James and also held out her own D terminal

"Your right not a thing" she replied "Still I suppose they might have landed further than we did. Just give them time"

"What you thought I was lying!" James cried out in protest "You should know that I wouldn't do that KA!". He glared at the younger girl then settled down behind a tree, Gulimon following his partner. Ronnie walked up to KA and looked at her closely

"Are you ok?" the blonde haired boy asked concerned "Just don't listen to James he is a bit not right at the moment, what with Leanne and everything". Ronnie glanced across at James

"Thanks Ronnie!" Kerry Ann gave a small smile. Carmella glanced across at the two Digidestined and was going to come across to say something to KA when all of a sudden Cleo came walking back with Glademon

"Sorry I took so long" she apologised. Alex and Katrina just both shrugged and gave small grins. Suddenly James glanced at his digivice and noticed there were five small dots coming towards them

"I think they are coming!" he exclaimed. Sure enough as the dots came closer he noticed five figures walking towards them along with their Digimon partners. As they came closer James realised that Anastacia wasn't among the group

"Allie!" he yelled, "Where is Anastacia?" he shouted to the younger girl and her Digimon partner

"I'm not sure" she replied, "When we landed in the Digital World her digivice was bleeping crazily. She said it could be where her charm is and her and Renamon just ran off like a shot" Allyson replied "Since then we haven't seen her"

James grew white "But it could be a trap" he replied "Something that Clive has set up. We have to go and find her"

"Don't you think we have thought of that" Luis muttered crossly, Tentomon on his shoulder and stood between the two smaller forms of Daniel and David "But we shouldn't keep running after her, she should come back soon enough moaning and complaining about something"

James shot the Spanish boy a dirty look "I don't care if your father is my favourite player you don't know much about the Digital World. This is just like something that Clive would pull to capture us and if you think im going to let her get in danger you're mistaken!" he exclaimed. Grabbing his digivice, he turned in the opposite direction and started to run, Gulimon following him

"Well done Luis" Allyson said sarcastically clapping her hands slowly. Fleur started laughing at her best friend while Luis stared coldly at the blonde headed girl. Meanwhile Kerry Ann noticed that James had disappeared then also turned around and noticed that the five English Digidestined had arrived but Anastacia and Renamon was not among them

"Allie" she replied running up the blonde headed girl "Where is Stacey. And also do you know where James has ran off too"

Allyson glanced at Luis and the two of the started hard at Kerry Ann "Long story" Allyson sighed "I guess we should tell the others as well" she mumbled grabbing Kerry anns hand and leading her back to the other Japanese Digidestined, Luis, the other English Digidestined and the Digimon following them. Just as they reached the other Digidestined a deep growl filled the air and a dog type Digimon jumped out at them baring his teeth

"Ahh!" David screamed clutching onto Daniel "Who is that!"

"That's Dobermon" Alex spoke quietly "He's an ultimate Digimon" the black haired male exclaimed "All of you who have Digimon digivole!" he exclaimed

Kerry Ann, Carmella, Damon, Allyson, Alex, Katrina Fleur, Luis, and David all held out their digivices as they were the only one who had brought their Digimon with them

WORMON DIGIVOLE TO STINGMON

GOMAMON DIGIVOLE TO IKKAKUMON

PALMON DIGIVOLE TO TOGAMON

TOGAMON DIGIVOLE TO LILLYMON

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

BIYOMON DIGIVOLE TO BIRDRAMON

BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLE TO GARUDRAMON

TENTOMON DIGIVOLE TO KABUTERIMON

KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLE TO MEGAKABUTERIMON

VEEMON DIGIVOLE TO EXVEEMON

GABUMON DIGIVOLE TO GARURUMON

BOKOMON DIGIVOLE TO SEASURAMON

(Meanwhile Anastacia was storming through a leafy forest, that wasn't too far from where she had left the English Digidestined. She also had her digivice out in front of her which was bleeping merrily with a little white dot showing her where the item she was looking for. Renamon then walked up to her partner and patted her on the shoulder)

"Shouldn't we stop for a little while" she said quietly "I mean the others will be worried about us, what with you just walking off and not telling anybody where you have gone"

"They should come after us soon enough" Anastacia replied glancing at her digivice "Where is this thing!" she exclaimed crossly as the digivice was now starting to bleep louder and quicker than before "Ahh!" she growled banging her hand on a tree trunk

"Somehow I don't think you should have done that," Renamon said quietly. A loud growl filled the air as Anastacia turned round to her left and noticed Clive walking towards the blonde headed girl and Renamon

"So we meet again" he grinned "I must say it is nice to see you again, without your annoying friends"

"What do you want?" Anastacia said gritting her teeth. Clive just smirked as he moved closer to Anastacia. Renamon jumped in front of her partner and growled

"Doesn't matter about you I can get rid off you soon enough" Clive grinned. He got out his staff and pointed it at the yellow Digimon. As he did so a bright light came out of it, and was about to hit Renamon. But it never got there as another attack hit the bright light and destroyed it. Anastacia looked around confused as James and WarGrowlmon came running up to them

"James" Anastacia replied, "What are you doing here?"

"No time for questions" James growled "I thought you might be in trouble so I came to rescue you. And I was right" he glared at Clive who was struggling to get up as the light had hit him full in the chest

"You will pay for that" he growled "Nobody messes with me and gets away with it!" he exclaimed grasping his staff and shooting another light, this time at James and Wargrowlmon

"James!" Anastacia exclaimed. Grasping her digivice she thought, "_I have to do something. Aunt Dawn can't lose two children. But what shall I do Renamon can only digivole to ultimate and Clive is much more stronger than that". _As she thought a bright charm came floating down from the tree above her, the one she had hit a few moments before Clive had came

"I have to stop being naïve" Anastacia said aloud as she put the charm around her neck and she and Renamon began to glow, James and Wargrowlmon just stared at the scene in front of them

RENAMON BIOMERGE TO SAKUYAMON

(The light faded and instead of just Renamon standing there, there was another Digimon standing in front of them. But Anastacia was nowhere to be seen)

"Stacey" James panicked "Where are you!"

"I'm here James" the voice from the Digimon spoke crisply "me and Renamon formed because you were in trouble. Now lets defeat this creep," she growled as she ran forward towards Clive

"Ha I don't think so" Clive smirked "Even if you have bonded together you still won't defeat me". Just as he was about to get his staff out again, he froze as he noticed Leanne talking into the communicator

"Clive we need to go and get the others" she spoke "Dobermon is struggling. Apparently four of the Digidestined have been able to digivole to ultimate

"Ill be there" Clive replied. "Just give me a minute". Switching off the communicator he turned and glared at Sakuyamon, Wargrowlmon and James who was giving dirty looks to Clive

"That's my sister" the brown headed male exclaimed "but sooner or later ill be back to get her. That's a promise"

"Such tough words from a small boy" Clive smirked "But im off to defeat your friends. Once I have done that ill be back to defeat you". And with that Clive swiped his clock around his neck and disappeared. Once he had gone Sakuyamon and Wargrowlmon de digivoled back to Anastacia, Renamon and Gulimon. Anastacia crumpled heavily on the ground and James ran across to pick her up

"What happened then" James grinned, "That was just cool!" he grinned as he leant over to pick up Gulimon

"I'm not sure" Anastacia paused "I just gripped my charm and the next thing I was involved in another body. But Renamon was with me as well" she looked confused "We should go and warn the others" she replied

"I don't think we should tell the others about this" James replied "Just tell them that you found your charm but Renamon hasn't digivoled yet. And when we get home ill ask my mum and you ask your mum and dad"

"Ok" Anastacia nodded as her and James started slowly walking to find the other Digidestined, with Gulimon and Renamon following their partners.

(Meanwhile back with the other Digidestined all of the Digimon had been defeated and only WereGarurumon, Cerburamon, Metal Greymon and Zudomon remained. Those were the four Digimon that Leanne was talking about with Clive, as they had digivoled from Garurumon, Seasuramon, Greymon and Ikkakumon

"Vulcans hammer!" Zudomon yelled as he fired his attack towards Dobermon. MetalGreymon also teamed up with a Giga Blaster and the two attacks both struck Dobermon

"Yes!" Allyson and Damon both exclaimed high fiveing one another much to the amusement of Kerry Ann and Carmella

"Be careful" Alex warned keeping a close eye on WereGarurumon "All of the other Digimon were ultimates as well and even with their attack power together they still couldn't beat Dobermon. Suddenly the four Digimon fell onto the floor holding their heads

"WereGarurumon what's wrong!" Alex exclaimed concerned for his Digimon

"So I finally meet the famous Digidestined" a voice was heard. The voice was finally attacked to a body. Kerry and Carmella both glared at Clive as he walked towards them

"You know him," Luis muttered to Carmella. Carmella nodded

"He is the one who locked me, KA and Anastacia up" she replied. Dobermon smirked and was about to launch his attack at the four digimon in front of them when all of a sudden an attack flew through the air and hit Dobermon straight on. He began to moan in pain and was slowly deleted. The Digidestined turned around to see James, Wargrowlmon, Renamon and Anastacia standing there

"Told us to wait there" James smirked staring hard at Clive "I don't think so"

Clive was about to launch himself at James when his communicator started beeping

"Leave him Clive" Leanne spoke "Ill deal with him later". Clive switched off his communicator and glanced at Jam4s

"You heard what she said" he replied "But don't think this is over Digidestined" he growled as he pulled his cloak around himself and disappeared. The Digimon began to digivole to their rookie forms as they ran back to their trainers

"So that was Clive" Allyson replied as she walked with her older sister "Did you find your charm Stacey" she glanced at Anastacia who nodded

"Yeah" she smiled clutching hard at it underneath her teeshirt while glancing at James as the Digidestined started to make their way to the Digiports

**What will the next adventure in the Digital World do to the Digidestined? Tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters **


	12. Rivalry emerges from new Destined

ALEX: We all went to the Digital World to try and find some more information about Clive, as Cleo went with us to the Digital World. Trouble is a Digimon attacked up but with the help of mine, Katrina's, Allyson's and Damon's Digimon digivoling to ultimate we managed to defeat it, well with a little help from Wargrowlmon that is. And we also met Clive who to be honest looks a little like Carl did….

Digimon 04 

**Chapter 12: Rivalry emerges from new Destined!**

(Anastacia walked into the living room of her house, which she lived in Manchester. Her mother and Allyson were sat in the living room watching the news as there had been another attempted attack in London and Casey was worried about Kim, Daniel and Michael who lived close to the incident)

"Hundreds of people could have been killed if this latest attempt to thwart the city of London had been successful" the news reporter said from outside where the gas canister had been attempted to have been set up outside the stadium of Chelsea which was the team that Michael now played for "But for the quick thinking of some stewards of Stamford Bridge, who foiled the plan, everybody was evacuated safe and well. Now what the police need to do is to find out, who planted the gas canisters, and put the lives of so many, including Juan Morino the manager of Chelsea, in severe danger? This report comes from Lauren Taeko and contains flashing and distressing images. Lauren"

(As the camera switched from the balding man to a pretty twenty something old in front of the Chelsea stadium Casey suddenly switched the screen off and sank back onto the sofa ruffling her blonde hair in thought)

"Hey I was watching that!" Allyson shouted in protest Koramon nestled in her arms "And if you think im too young and immature to watch distressing images well your wrong Mum! Haven't I gone through worse than that in the Digital World when I was five" the young girl protested

"It isn't that Allie" Casey murmured sitting up "Its just, well, I just need some time to think things through. If it hadn't happened to us then of course I would have let you watch the news report. Its just if the gas had exploded then it would have killed your aunt Kim, Michael and possibly David"

"I'm confused" Anastacia mumbled glancing at the two blonde haired girls "And where is Dad. Shouldn't he be here by now"?

"He's meeting Nick at the training ground" Casey replied "Since the news broke Nick rang him straight away. Fernando contacted him" she grimaced "Said all the players needed to meet"

"Great" Anastacia rolled her eyes "So that must mean that Luis must be down at the training ground too. That's all we need"

"Didn't you and Luis make up not so long ago in the Digital. OW!" Alyson exclaimed as Anastacia sharply kicked her on the shin, telling her in not so many words to shut up

"I just don't want your father taking it out on Fernando" Casey sighed "he has many other problems on his mind at the moment, Kim being the latest. And I don't want him lashing out on Fernando and being kicked off the team"

"Mm" Anastacia replied in silence. Suddenly she turned to her mother and looked her straight in the eye, much to Casey's surprise

"Mum can I ask you something" she replied "something private"

"Sure what is it?" Casey replied. Anastacia didn't reply as she took her mothers hand and led her to a study, leaving, Renamon, and Viximon behind

"Hey what about me!" Allyson replied in annoyance. Renamon and Viximon shrugged as Koramon bounced off the sofa looking for something to eat.

(Meanwhile at the training ground, the Manchester united players had just left the meeting they were having with their manager Alistair, and the assistant manager Harry. Ben and Nick had just left the training ground in silence, wanting to get back to their families before they got worried about them but Fernando had to have a few words with Alistair and Harry. This left Luis sat outside the training ground gates feeling very bored and wishing that he could get rid off all the fan girls that were stood waiting for his father, and some even waiting for Luis himself)

"Look I told you im not interested" Luis said in protest "Please leave me alone!"

"Luis, Luis!" the girls all cried out in hysteria. Luis just sighed and flipped his brown hair back, which made the girls go even wilder

"Isn't Lus the cutest!" one girl whispered to her friend who nodded in agreement touching her Luis teeshirt, kissing it as she did so

"I know" she grinned flipping her blonde hair back "I'm going to marry him when I get older"

"Luis!!" screams filled the air and Luis just growled and rolled his eyes. Suddenly he grinned as he noticed Carmella and Daniel walking towards him "_This should shut them up" _Luis thought smirking as he did so

"What are you two doing here?" Luis said puzzled opening the gate slightly so the two Digidestined could get through the gap in the gate. He then shut the gate so no fans could get through

"We heard the news so we decided to come and see how you were" Carmella said concerned, stroking his chin. Luis flushed as she did that

"I'm fine," he murmured, "I doubt my father is though. So much pressure is being put on him at the moment. I don't think he can cope"

"Sure he can" Daniel smiled at the younger boy "Is Frederico in there" he pointed to the main door where Fernando was walking out with Marianne and his younger brother Frederico"

"My parents are here now," Luis whispered to Carmella who nodded as if to say I understand. As Luis began to walk towards Fernando and Marianne the screams began to get louder and louder for Luis as his father was there now as well. This started to annoy Carmella especially as some of the girls could only see past his looks

"Wait there" she whispered to Daniel who nodded looking confused. Running up to the Alonso family, she tapped Luis on the shoulder just as he was about to climb into the limo. Luis turned around and just as he did Carmella gave him a giant kiss on the lips. Fernando and Marianne just stepped back in amazement as the kiss came to a close. Luis just gasped at Carmella in shock

"Ill see you next week, call me" Carmella smiled as she strutted back to Daniel who was looking at the blonde Japanese Digidestined with confusion on his face. The Alonso family then drove out of the gates leaving some angry girls glaring at Carmella

"That must be his girlfriend!" the first blonde headed girl said in anger "Lets get her!"

"Eek!" Carmella and Daniel shouted as they dashed through the corridors of the giant house. They ran into every room they could find until they found one that had a labtop. Carmella typed furiously at the keys until the portal opened

"Why did you do that?" Daniel asked in confusion "You just don't kiss somebody like that, it's disgusting!"

"You wouldn't understand" Carmella panted as she got her digivice out "Your just too young. Digiport open!" she exclaimed as she got sucked back to the Digital World, and just in time too as the girls burst into the room but were disappointed to just see Daniel standing there

"If your looking for Carmella she went that way" Daniel pointed down the corridor. The girls thanked him and burst down the corridor. Daniel sweatdropped as she picked out his digivice looking at he shiny reflection which reflected his face

"Am I too young" the brown haired boy thought "But if I was too young why did I get a digivice in the first place". Sighing Daniel started to head back through the woods to the main gates where he was surprised to see Luis standing there

"Where's Carmella?" Luis said puzzled "I thought she was taking you back to London?"

"Why do you care" Daniel glared at the taller boy "Came back for another kissing session with her. Anyway she went back home as your fan girls chased her off!"

"Listen I was as surprised as you were" Luis laughed ruffling the young boys hair "Listen do you want to come back to my house for something to eat. A few of the other players are there"

"Sure!" Daniel grinned forgetting about his grudge on the taller Spanish boy. As they walked away they didn't know that somebody was watching them closely in the shadows.

(Meanwhile back in Odiaba, James was on the phone having a very interesting conversation with Anastacia, about what happened the previous week in the Digital World)

"So your mum knew everything that happened regarding what happened in the Digital World?" James asked confused as he lay flat on his bed, the phone clasped to his ear "and she didn't bat an eyelid or anything"

"No" Anastacia laughed, "She knew exactly what happened. Apparently its called Biomerging and it is when another human and Digimon merge with one another, through their rookie form"

"So its strong then" James murmured "Stronger than lets say digivoling to mega" the brown haired male replied

"I guess" Anastacia replied with a tint of confusion in her voice "Because even though the digimon is in their rookie form, they still have their human partner merged within them to form a completely new Digimon. Turning mega is just going through the digimon digivolutions. James?" she questioned as she heard crackling down the end of the phone "Are you still there James?" the blonde digidestined replied

"Yes!" James snapped, "I just fell off the bed that's all, im on my mum and dads cordless phone so I could come into my room". There was a giggle of laughter on the other end of the phone and James rolled his eyes "it wasn't THAT funny" he said crossly

"Sorry" Anastacia giggled "Its just well I can just imagine you on the phone then whoops you fell off the bed"

"Ha ha" James said sarcastically "So how does your mum know all about biomerging??" he decided to change the subject

"Oh she could biomerge when she was younger with Renamon" Anastacia said brightly. She then saw Allyson walking through the room with her D terminal in her hands and a strange look on her face "Apparently there are only a few Digimon who can biomerge and one of them is" she was cut off with Allyson pulling on her trouser leg "Excuse me James" she replied before glancing at her younger sister "what is it Allie" she replied "Because if you don't mind im on the phone to Japan here and it costs a lot of money"

"Well sorry!" Allyson rolled her eyes "But I just got a message from David wanting to know if we knew where Daniel was. He hasn't seen him all day and he's tried to contact Luis but no reply from him either"

"Strange" Anastacia furrowed her brow "Ill try and contact Luis in a minute. But on the Daniel front sorry I don't know where he is"

"Ok" Allyson nodded before walking into her room and closing the door behind her. Sighing Anastacia picked up the phone back to her conversation with James

"James im going have to go" she replied "Something has come up regarding Daniel and Allyson is a bit worried, so I think we are going to go to the Digital World"

"Ok" James replied, "I don't think im going to come" the brown haired male replied "I need to get myself psyched up for the battle with Leanne. You understand don't you"?

"Sure" Anastacia nodded "Bye James" and with that she put the phone down. Walking into Allyson's room the younger Digidestined had Anastacias D terminal in her hand and was looking worried

"Stacey" she replied "Its for you from Carmella. Its about Luis"

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Luis and Daniel were both walking slowly through a deep dark pitch wood. They had accidentally pressed the switch on the portal and had got sucked into the Digital World, without Tentomon and Lopomon so they were both in a bit of a scrape and neither of them had their d terminals so they could contact the other Digidestined if they got themselves into any kind of trouble. And to top things off they were now lost and going around in circles and circles)

"This sucks!" Luis complained crossing his arms as they walked past yet another tall tree "I'm sure that we have gone past this tree a lot of times"

"I think we have" Daniel nodded "Because I have seen this tree a lot of times. Face it Luis we don't have no idea where we are going!" the younger Digidestined exclaimed

"Well if you hadn't pressed the portal button on my labtop then we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!" Luis glared at Daniel before walking off into the distance. Daniel just growled before walking up to the Spanish Digidestined

"Oh yeah that's right blame me again just because im the youngest of the three of us!" Daniel yelled, "At least ive got enough of a brain not to go around just kissing them and causing trouble"

"What do you mean by that" Luis looked shocked "I only did that to get away from the fan girls"

"What about me and Carmella!" Daniel glared at Luis "when you left in your fancy rich limo they turned on us. It was only down to me that Carmella got away through the Digital Port. If I hadn't steered the girls away she would have been beaten up!". Luis had only heard the words "fancy rich limo" and his temper got the better off him grabbing Daniel and pinning him to a tree

"Don't EVER call my family that again," he growled while Daniel glanced terrified into the eyes of the Spanish boy "Do you know what it was like for me growing up. "Oh you must be Fernando's boy, you must be ever so proud of your dad. Ate you going to be a footballer when you grow up" Luis mimicked "It was awful and only my cool attitude left me not going insane! Infact I hate the footballing lifestyle!" As Luis was rambling on Daniel could hear a piercing screech and turned around to see a swan Digimon flying towards the two boys

"Luis look out!" he exclaimed knocking him to the ground. As the two boys got up they could see the swan digimon flapping its wings and looking angry, glaring at the two boys as Daniel cowered in fear

"That's Swanmon" Luis muttered glancing at the swan Digimon. He then turned to Daniel and said gently "Daniel" Luis gulped "I think that we are in big trouble. I just hope that somebody finds us quick!"

"What would a swan be doing here though!"? Daniel exclaimed as Swanmon released an attack nearly hitting the two boys

"I'm not sure" Luis replied as he ducked at another attack "There must be a pond nearby or else Clive sent it out to attack us. But we have only been here for ten minutes, how would Clive see us so quickly" he exclaimed as he ducked another attack that came his way

(Meanwhile this was going on Anastacia and Allyson both fell out of the Digital Port than Luis and Daniel had landed out of when they came to the Digital World. They had just Agumon with them as Anastacia didn't want to bring Renamon with her, much to Allyson's confusion)

"Carmella should be here any moment soon" Anastacia replied looking at her watch "It's a shame that fleur couldn't come with us but Isabella has become kind of over protective of her since those security alerts"

"But this is the Digital World we are talking about" Allyson replied sitting down on the floor "Isabella knows what type of danger we are getting into, after all she went through the same kind of danger herself"

"Mm" Anastacia replied looking ahead to the distance, where a small lake was filled with blue water, which rippled slightly. She then turned her head and saw Kerry Ann and Carmella coming towards them with Wormon and Veemon in tow

"Sorry I could only bring Kerry Ann" Carmella apologised "I couldn't get in touch with Ronnie or Alex, Katrina was working and Damon was out as well. What about you 2?"

"James didn't want to come, Fleur and David have got over protective mothers" Allyson replied pulling a face. Kerry Ann and Carmella gave confused looks to one another

"Let me explain" Anastacia replied telling the story of the alleged terror attacks to the other two fifteen year old girls. When she had finished Kerry Ann and Carmella looked more clear of the situation"

"Wow" Kerry Ann breathed, "I can see what Kim is going through though. Imagine nearly losing your husband"

"Yeah but this is the Digital world" Carmella butted in "She and Kim have been though the same dangers that we are going through. Surely if you had said oh we need them she would have let you come"

"See" Allyson poked Anastacia in the chest. Anastacia just gave her sister a glare then pricked up her ears

"I hear screaming," she exclaimed running off into the distance. Allyson, Carmella and Kerry Ann followed her to find Luis backed up against a tree with Daniel just huddled under his jacket whimpering. Luis took one look at Carmella being there and gave the first big grin of the day. Carmella blushed, giving Kerry Ann a look. Holding out their digivices Wormon, Agumon and Veemon all began to glow.

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

GREYMON DIGIVOLE TO METALGREYMON

WORMON DIGIVOLE TO STINGMON

VEEMON DIGIVOLE TO EXVEEMON

(The three Digimon all ran forward towards Swanmon, which managed to release Luis from his grip. Luis then ran over to the four girls and hugged Carmella)  
"I'm so glad you came" he whispered, "Me and Daniel were in such a bind. But luckily you came" he smiled

"Thank Stacey and Allie" she smiled "they each received an email from David and me. They knew something was up so they contacted the Digidestined. But only us four could come"

"Well im glad you did" Luis replied giving her another kiss, but this time it was on the cheek. This made Anastacia and Kerry Ann's eyes go bigger as Carmella blushed

"Whoa ok" Kerry Ann replied, "How long has it been going on between you two" the blunette grinned

"Long story" Luis replied keeping one eye on the battle "But we will tell you about it when you get home"

"Too right you will" Kerry Ann muttered comforting Daniel who was again glaring at Luis and Carmella "But right now we need to defeat this creep" she murmured glancing at wormon who had fallen to the ground. Exveemon and Metalgreymon each fired their attacks but Swanmon just dodged them both

"Feather Tornado!" the bird digimon exclaimed shooting attacks to both Exveemon and MetalGreymon. ExVeemon dodged all of the feathers by jumping quickly through the air, but MetalGreymon was too slow to react so all the feathers smashed themselves onto MetalGreymon. Moaning the ultimate Digimon de digivolved back to Agumon

"This is bad!" Carmella thought to herself. Suddenly something sparked in her mind and the blonde haired girl grinned "Exveemon de digivole!" she exclaimed

"Giving up so fast" Swanmon smirked "well I must say it will be a pleasure to defeat you". Exveemon looked confused as he glowed a bright light and shrunk back down to size. Carmella then got out her D terminal and held the Digi egg of Friendship out. Luis realising what she was doing started nodding and grinning, but Anastacia and Allyson still looked confused. Veemon then started to glow again

VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO RAIDRAMON: THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!

(Raidramon then started to run back to Swanmon, storing up electricity as he did so. Carmella then gave a confident nod as she ran back to Kerry Ann, Allyson, Anastacia and Luis)

"What was that all about!"? Kerry Ann gasped, "Did you just suddenly think of something"

"I just thought why did Swanmon beat MetalGreymon so quickly" Carmella explained "then it struck me. He's armour Digimon just like Flamedramon and Raidramon are. Armour Digimon are much more stronger than normal ultimate Digimon"

"Right" Luis nodded "And so you thought instead of digivoling normally you would try the armour way"

"Yeah" Carmella grinned. The six Digidestined watched as Raidramon started to power up his attack "Thunder blast!" the Digimon roared as he began to unleash his attack. Swanmon was hit straight in the chest and moaned as he began to be deleted. Raidramon waited a few moments before he de digivoled for the second time that day back to Veemon.

"You were awesome Veemon!" Carmella grinned as she hugged the blue rookie Digimon "If it wasn't for you we would have been toast!"

"Actually if it wasn't for you Carmella we would have been toast" a male voice was heard. Carmella turned back around to see Luis walking towards them "You really showed you're not just a pretty face" she smiled. Carmella blushed but then seeing the four other Digidestined walking towards them she paused

"Luis I think we should wait till we have defeated Clive and whoever else is taking over the Digital World" she replied "I don't think im ready for a relationship yet and when your fan girls find out you are dating somebody I don't think they would be too happy. Just take things slowly ok" she gave a small smile. Luis looked disappointed but nodded

"Ok" he replied. Carmella picked up Veemon and followed Daniel, Allyson, Anastacia and Kerry Ann back to the digital port they had come from. Things looked calm at the moment in the Digital world but for how long that lasted nobody could tell at the moment

**What new twist is currently around the corner for the Digidestined?. Tune in next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters! **


	13. Sibling rivarly!

LUIS: I was waiting outside the training ground, waiting for my father to finish his training. Suddenly Carmella comes and just as she is about to leave gives me a great big kiss on the lips. I then go to the Digital world with Daniel but we run into some difficulty. Luckily Carmella came and with the help of Raidramon saved us. She then said to me that she wasn't ready for a relationship, but I suppose I can wait until we defeat Clive…

**Digimon 04! **

**Chapter 13. Sibling Rivalry **

(James, Ronnie, Kerry Ann and Carmella were all walking down the long gravel path that led to Odiaba High School. It had been two days since the little scene between Luis and Carmella and KA was in the middle of telling James and Ronnie about it, much to Carmellas annoyance to the blunette girl)

"And when we jumped into the scene, Luis blushed bright red!" Kerry Ann grinned hitching up her backpack "I mean I have never seen Luis blush before, it was so funny!"

"Then what did you do Carmella" Ronnie grinned at the blonde headed girl who was shaking her head at Kerry Ann

"In fact Ronald I saved us all" Carmella glared at the taller blonde headed male "If it wasn't for us then I doubt we would be stood here". Carmella then dropped her bag on the floor and was rummaging around looking for something. James, meanwhile, was laughing at the sarcastic comment that Carmella had made to Ronnie

"Looks like Carmella has won that round" James smirked. Ronnie glared at his best friend, and also at Kerry Ann

"I'm going to go to registration early" he mumbled "Seems like im not wanted around here" he yelled as he started off at a run towards the front doors. James tried to stop him but Kerry Ann just held him back

"Just leave him," she whispered to the older boy. James nodded and sat down on a bench, with Kerry Ann joining him. Carmella then joined the two Digidestined with a notepad balanced on her knee

"Found what you were looking for" Kerry Ann commented. Carmella nodded, slightly pushing Veemon back down in her bag

"Veemon just calm down ok" she murmured brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes "You will soon see Wormon when we get to the computer room". She then looked across at Kerry Ann and nodded "Yeah I did" she replied giving Kerry Ann a smile

"I think I better get going too" James nodded hitching up his bag "See you two at dinner time in the computer lab" he smiled. Both Kerry Ann and Carmella nodded as James started walking the same distance as Ronnie did. Kerry Ann then shielded her eyes from the sun and noticed three girls walking towards them, one the same height as Leanne with brown hair, the other one a bit taller with blonde hair and the other one shorter and also had blonde hair

"KA?" Carmella asked confused "what are you looking at?"

"See those three girls there" Kerry Ann pointed to the three girls who were just walking across from them. Carmella nodded. "Well I think the brown one is Leanne" Kerry Ann replied "If we can grab her then we don't need to go to the Digital World anymore"

"But wont she be already in class?" Carmella asked confused "And beside why would she be with other students, I thought she just floated on her own looking for us two and the rest of the Digidestined here"

"Well Clive might have given her different orders" KA replied, "I'm going to try, even if you wont". Frustrated Kerry Ann walked over to the three girls and grabbed the girl she thought was Leanne by the shoulder

"I've got you now!" she exclaimed, "No sneaking around now!" The brown girl looked at Kerry Ann and to Kerry Ann's shock it wasn't Leanne but another girl

"I'm… sorry" Kerry Ann replied slowly walking backwards "I thought you were somebody else"

"Don't do that again!" the brown haired girl exclaimed chewing gum "Or else ill be after you!" As the three girls began to walk away the warning bell sounded for registertration

"I guess you were right" KA mumbled as Carmella ran up to her "It wasn't Leanne"

"Never mind about that!" Carmella exclaimed, "We are going to be late for registration!"

(The two girls ran into the school not knowing that Leanne was watching them from a tree. She smirks and also starts to walk into the school building, tucking a communicator inside her blazer pocket)

(It was now dinnertime and Ronnie and James were sat in the computer room, keeping an eye out in case anybody decided to come in the computer room, because they had Gulimon, Veemon and Wormon out. Suddenly the door suddenly opened and Carmella and Kerry Ann came running into the room)

"Sorry guys!" Carmella panted picking up Veemonn from in front of James "Mr Zuko wanted to keep us behind" he replied giving an evil girl to Kerry Ann who was busy comforting Wormon

"Don't give me evil glares!" Kerry Ann exclaimed, "You were the one texting Luis while Mr Zuko kept droning on about the coursework and I wasn't the one who got caught doing it. He obviously thought that I was involved so he kept me behind as well" she huffed sitting backwards in the computer chair

"Luis eh" Ronnie smirked "Technology was obviously that boring eh Carmella" he smirked. Carmella gave Ronnie a steely glare while petting Veemon

"Actually I was thinking a lot too in Maths" James replied sitting forward so that Carmella and Kerry Ann could answer "I was thinking about Clive and how we can defeat him!

"Maths that boring eh James" Carmella smirked grinning hard at Ronnie. This time it was the older boy to give her a death glare

"Heh very funny Carmella" James replied "No but seriously I was thinking and well I don't want this battle to drag on any longer then it has too. Me and Ronnie have exams soon and as much as we want to save the Digital World we don't want it to affect our exams"

"You do have a point there James" Kerry Ann says slowly "But what do we do, do we just let the younger ones take over and you four not come. As much as we would love you not to come Ronnie has a mega Digimon and you, Alex and Katrina both have strong ultmates. If we ever got into trouble with Leanne" she winced "Or Clive we could call on you two in a pinch"

"I'm not saying retire today" James replied with a laugh "You have French with Leanne in your last lesson right?" he glanced at Kerry Ann and Carmella who both nodded "Right" James grinned "This is what we are going to do. You both follow Leanne out to the computer room and as soon as you see her email me on the D terminal. Ill contact Ronnie and all four of us will meet you in the computer room. The sooner we get there the sooner we have of confronting Leanne. Then we will see how it goes"

"But what happens if she goes quickly and we don't spot her in time" Carmella mused "Or she doesn't even go to the Digital world"

"Well if that happens contact Katrina KA and ask her to get here as soon as she can" James replied "She will spot her and then Alex will contact Ronnie. Is that ok"

"Yes" the two girls both nodded as the bell went for afternoon class. James shut down the computer while Ronnie, KA and Carmella put the Digimon into the storeroom, leaving the computer room shortly afterwards

(It was the last lesson after school and both Kerry Ann and Carmella were getting a telling off, off their French teacher. Eventually the teacher let them go and both KA and Carmella picked up their bags and made a dash for the door)

"That was close!" KA panted, "I thought we would be landed in detention for sure. But we got a detention but for next week"

"Hopefully Leanne stopped off to go to the toilet or something like that" Carmella panted as they ran through the corridors. Eventually they got to the computer room where Ronnie and James were waiting for them

"What took you so long!"? James said crossly glaring at the two girls

"We got a telling off" KA replied rolling her eyes "She did say she was going to put us into detention, but she let us off till next week"

"Has Leanne been through here?" Carmella questioned Ronnie who nodded

"Yeah" he replied grimacing "But me and James hid next door, so she didn't see us" he rolled his eyes

"So she can't be that far in front of us" KA remarked "So we better get going!" she exclaims. Ronnie, James and Carmella both nod as they both hold their digivices out

"Digiport Open!" the four Digidestined exclaim as they get sucked through the Digi Port a bright light following them

(The four Digidestined landed in the Digital World, not too far from where Clive base was. James was the first to get up and as soon as he did looked at his digivice to see if Alex and Katrina were near. But there wasn't a bleeping sound)

"They must not have come yet" Carmella commented as she dusted off her jeans and picked up Veemon

"Yeah" James replied glancing once again at his digivice "Maybe we should start walking a bit"

"What happens if they come though?" KA replied standing next to Ronnie with Wormon in her arms "They might think we have been captured or something and then get worried about us" the blunette hair girl replied

"She has got a point James" Ronnie replied. James sighed and turned to face the three Digidestined

"What about if me and Ronnie just go to the end of the beach and see if we can get a signal" he replied "If we cant we will come straight back"

"Promise" KA replied glancing up at the brown haired boy. James nodded

"Promise" he replied. KA then gave a simple nod and the two boys, plus Gulimon started off at a steady pace, James holding his digivice out in front of them. They had just reached the beach when James heard his digivice starting to bleep madly

"They must be around here somewhere!" James replied concerned "They must be in the forest"

"Do we think we should go in there" Ronnie replied concerned "It might be a trap and Gulimon can only go up to ultimate, not mega yet. And you never know what Clive might have up his sleeve"

"Eh I can take care off any Digimon cant I James- mon" Gulimon grinned looking up at his partner. James laughed

"Come on" he replied grabbing Ronnie's sleeve and following Gulimon started walking through the forest, his digivice getting louder and louder at every step. Eventually they got out of the forest and were standing outside Clives castle

"Don't tell me they have been captured" Ronnie's voice was barely over a whisper "Your digivice is still bleeping right" he glanced at James who nodded, brushing a strand of brown hair out of his eyes

"Yeah" James nodded "I mean they must be about somewhere, the digivice doesn't lie. But I also think it isn't a good idea to go any further. Clive might be on the look out for us"

(The two boys and Gulimon just stood there in silence, with James still holding out his digivice in case it stopped bleeping. Then suddenly two hands clamped over James and Ronnie's mouths and knocked them to the ground. Looking up James could see the figure of Leanne standing above them smirking)

"Hello James" Leanne replied, "Missed me much" the brown haired girl grinned

(Meanwhile Carmella and Kerry Ann were waiting with Wormon and Veemon to see whether Ronnie and James would return with Katrina and Alex. It had been about fifteen minutes since the two boys had gone to look for them and Kerry Ann was getting slightly worried about them)

"It doesn't take fifteen minutes to look for two people and then bring them back!" Kerry Ann exclaimed wringing her hands together in worry "Where are they!" the smaller girl exclaimed

"Calm down KA!" Carmellla exclaimed, but she too was also starting to worry "Maybe they got attacked by a wild Digimon and are slightly off track. But they should be back any time soon"

"Well if they haven't come back soon im contacting Mum and Dad" KA mumbled. Suddenly Veemon pricked up his ears and turned to Carmella

"Carmella I smell something!" he grinned, "It smells like two humans". Sure enough as Carmella and KA turned around they could see the two figures of Katrina and Alex walking towards them, with Bokomon and Gabumon between them

"You took your time" KA muttered "Stopped off for a coffee break" she glared at her older sister

"Huh?" Katrina asked confused "KA we only just got here. I don't know what you are talking about"

"Well where are Ronnie and James then!" KA exclaimed, "They have been missing for fifteen minutes. They said they were going to find you and then we would go and find Leanne together"

"Ronnie is missing?" Alex paused "James too. And they said they were going to find us"

"Yes" Carmella nodded turning to the older boy "James got a bleeping on his digivice and so he thought it was you two, so him and Ronnie decided to go and find you. We haven't seen anything from them since" the blonde haired girl replied sadly

"This is bad" Alex muttered "What way did they go KA?" he glanced at her who pointed to the end of the beach "Then I guess they went through those trees" the younger girl replied

"Right" Alex nodded "Then I guess we should all get going". Katrina then followed her boyfriend as Kerry Ann and Carmella followed the older girl with their Digimon following their partners

"I didn't think you were that stupid!" Leanne smirked grinning hard at Ronnie and James who had been tied to the ground with pieces of rope, with Gulimon growling hard at Leanne from the sidelines "But Ill just wait for your silly little friends to come and then ill have all six of you where I want. Then Clive can take over" Leanne looked very pleased with herself as she walked over, grasping James digivice and D terminal in her left hand "Just so you cant contact any of your other little friends to help you" she replied grinning hard in James's face

"But why Leanne!" James cried trying hard to untie his hands from the rope Leanne had tied him up in "We are trying to help you, we are trying to save you! Cant you tell" he cried glancing into the face of his younger sister "Clive has brainwashed you and you don't know what you are doing"

"Brainwashing!" Leanne scoffed "Don't think I believe that for a second James. Clive has been the best thing to happen to me in a long while believe you me. And once we get the rest of you digi brats then I can get the plan started that me and clive have been thinking about for a long, long time" the brown haired girl remarked as she strode around the sand that lay at Ronnie and James feet. Suddenly Gulimon noticed Leanne being caught off guard ran over and knocked her to the ground, the digivice falling out of her hands. She lay flat in the sand, Gulimon ran across and bit James ropes. The brown haired Digidestined then ran across to his digivice and picked it up out of the sand

"I'm sorry Leanne but its for your own good" he mumbles "Digivole!" he exclaims

"Oh no you don't!" a loud voice booms. James turns around to see Clive striding towards him, staff grasping his hand

"Master Clive" Leanne whimpers sitting up from the sand, her brown eyes glistening with tears "I tried, really I did" the young girl whimpered "Please don't hurt me!"

"You ruined my plan Leanne!" Clive yells, "For this you must pay. I have no other option" and with that Clive strikes Leanne with the staff. As the young girl cries we can see her dealing as she soon turns back to her five year old self. James gasps in horror as he sees the little girl that he once knew

"I don't take kindly for people ruining my plans" Clive replies "So that's her taken care off. I have no use for her"

"But what am I suppose to do" James yells angrily at Clive "She's my sister but you must have put her through mountains of pain. You're a jerk Clive!" he yells. Clive then turns around, anger shimmering his eyes

"What did you just call me!" the older man yells striding forward towards James. James backs away with Leanne in his arms, the younger girl whimpering. Ronnie just stands at the sidelines; still binded by the ropes that Leanne tied him up with

"That's right a jerk!" James manages to find his voice "You treat Digimon like you don't care about them, then you have the same excuse to treat my younger sibling the same. Well im not having it Clive!" he yells. Clive just looks at him and then smirks

"Nobody talks to me like that" he replies "I'm sorry but you will have to suffer the conquences". Clive then lifts his staff up and prepares it to shoot an attack at James and Leanne. Just as he is about to do that Leanne lifts her arms and a bright light comes out of her fingers protecting the attack. Just as that happened Alex, Katrina, KA and Carmella come running out of the woods. Out of the light came four charms that float down near to Alex, Katrina, James and Ronnie

"Our charms" Katrina whispered grabbing them "They must have come because Leanne tried to protect us"

James, Alex and Katrina both held out their charms and shouted Digivole. The light also froze Clive so he couldn't stop them from digivoling

GABUMON WARPDIGIVOLE TO METALGARURUMON

BOKOMON WARPDIGIVOLE TO ANUBISMON

GULIMON BIOMERGE TO GALLOTONMON

(Alex and Katrina grin as their two mega Digimon float down and then land on the sand. But they couldn't see James anywhere)

"Where is James?" Alex looks around for a glimpse of the brown haired Digidestined

"I'm right here!" he replies, "I managed to biomerge with Gulimon, which must be the use for my charm. Now lets go and defeat this creep once and for all!"

"Right!" MetalGarurumon and Anubismon nod turning around to glare at Clive who was looking shocked to see three mega Digimon standing right in front of him

"Just because you have three mega Digimon do you think you can defeat me" he sneers, "You must be the most bunch of pathetic fools I have met. Prepare for attack!" just as Clive raises his staff he freezes as somebody speaks through his ear

"Clive return back. You are not strong enough to defeat these yet." Clive then unfreezes and glares at the seven Digidestined

"Ill be back," he mutters before turning around and disappearing behind his cloak. The three Digimon de digivole back to their rookie forms, while James collapses on the ground. KA runs towards him while Carmella unties Ronnie's robes

"James are you ok?" she asks concerned, James nods while glancing over at Katrina who is holding Leanne

"I'm fine" he nods "I'm just glad to get her back that's all" he smiles glancing over at his sister. Soon Alex looks concerned as he notices Gennai walking towards them

"Hello DigiDestined" he replied "See you got Leanne back" he gives a small smile to the smaller girl

"Yeah we did Gennai" James gives a wide grin to the older man "It was tough but we eventually got through it"

"I just came to tell you that obviously Leanne wont be a Digidestined yet, because of her age. Like Dana she is too young to come to the Digital World". Noticing the looks on Katrina and Alex's faces he carries on "I know what your thinking Daniel, Allyson and Fleur could come and Allyson and Fleur were only a year older than Leanne and Dana. But things have changed now and I just think it's a bit unsafe for them to come"

"She will get a Digimon though?" James says in a whisper. Gennai nods

"Of course" he grins "But obviously with your father not being a Digidestined James, it is a bit harder for me and Elecmon to decide what Digimon to give her. But she will get a Digimon I can assure you"

"So is that is?" KA says in a whisper "Is our time here done now Leanne has been defeated"

"Again KA im not sure about that either" Gennai says, "I think you should all go home and try to have a rest. Clive is still very dangerous and I guess he is writing a new plan down as we are speaking now. But if there is any more news ill let either James or Alex know via email"

"Ok" Alex nods, clearly disappointed but not showing it "I guess we should go home now. See you later Gennai" and with that the Digidestined head towards the Digi Port, however not knowing that a dark figure was watching them

**Now they have rescued Leanne is the job over for the Digidestined? Tune in next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters! **


	14. The arrival of a old evil

KA: Me, James, Ronnie and Carmella all agreed to go to the Digital World after school to see if we could spot Leanne. But Leanne caught Ronnie and James first. Luckily Katrina and Alex arrived and helped to save them. Leanne returned to her five year old form but with the help of the older Digidestined Digimon digivoling to mega we managed to scare Clive off. However I don't think this is the end of this by a long shot…

Digimon 04 

**Chapter 14: The return of an old evil! **

(It has been a few months since KA, Carmella, Ronnie, James, Katrina and Alex brought Leanne home from the Digital World and al of the Digidestined had been on their summer holidays. Katrina, Kerry Ann, Kerry and Tony joined up with Louisa, Ritchie, Alex Ronnie, Nicole, Cameron and Damon to go to Manchester to stop with the Kamiya family, as Alex and Katrina didn't want to be kept apart. Fleur and her family joined up with Kim, Michael and David to go to Spain for a week sparking rumours that Michael was about to join Real Madrid, something which. Michael flatly turned down. Luis and his family just stopped in Manchester for the summer, but Luis did invite Carmella and Daniel to stop at his mansion for a few months. James, Leanne, Dawn, Katie, Ashley and Dana went to Tokyo for a few weeks, as Dawn didn't want to go out of the country after everything that had happened with Leanne. Louis didn't go with them, as he had to go to an important book launch. The rest of the Digidestined, which included Robert, Sam, Naomi, and Stuart didn't want to go on holiday this year especially with Carla coming into the last stages of her pregnancy so Stuart decided to fly out to Odiaba and spent a few weeks with his older sister and the twins. However all their holidays had been forgotten about as it was the first day back at school, and it was also the last year that Kerry Ann would be attending at school, as she would be turning 16 through out the year)

"Hurry up" Kerry smiled at her daughter "You don't want to keep Carmella waiting, she will be expecting you soon"

"I know" Kerry Ann grumbled slipping on her school blazer and giving her mother a kiss on the cheek "Anyway im ready now" the blunette smiled picking up her backpack from the kitchen table "Ill see you after school Mum" she replies opening the flat door and walking down the landing. She then presses the lift bell and after a few minutes the door opens. Kerry Ann then presses a button, which takes her down to the ground floor. When the door opens again she sees Carmella waiting for her

"Hey" Carmella grins as she sees her best friend "I haven't seen you since you went to Manchester. How did it go?"

"Ok I guess?" KA shrugs as the pair starts walking through the streets of Odiaba "Kat and Alex got their own apartment so I was stuck with Ronnie all the time. But he isn't really as bad as you think Carmella"

"Good" Carmella nods "I went with Daniel to see Luis in England. You know we could have met up. I messaged you but you didn't have your D terminal with you"

"I got your message" KA replied shortly "But we really didn't have enough time to meet up, Ben and Casey kept taking us all over the country". The two girls then realised that they were standing out the high school

"Last year" Carmella muses "Doesn't really seem two minutes that we were like them" she points to a group of small first years who look scared to death. KA gives a sharp laugh

"No it doesn't" the bluenette muses "Anyway im going to go in a bit earlier see if I can make a good impression. Ill see you after school" she waves to Carmella who is trying to tell KA something

"KA I cant meet you after school" she replies "Luis is taking me on a date" she mumbles the last few words

"What!" KA shouts. Carmella then beckons the smaller girl forward, looking confused KA walks up to her

"I said I can't want home with you after school because I'm meeting Luis. His father has flown over from England for a meeting with the Japanese captain of a side similar in status to Manchester United in Japan and he has brought Luis with him. He sent me an email last night to see if we wanted to meet for a drink somewhere and I said yes" Carmella looked at KA who was giving her a strange look

"Well thanks for that Carmella!" KA explodes "You obviously think a lot more of Luis then you do me. Beside don't you think it's a bit strange that he sent you an email via the computer than via the D terminal? Anybody could have sent you that and if it isn't Luis then you ate going to look rather stupid!"" she then runs up the stone steps leading to the entrance with some of the girls giving Carmella a funny look

"Well at least I can get a date!" Carmella shouted after the figure of KA who was just entering the building "KA!" Carmella shouts before sighing and turning round to look at the other girls "And you can quit that for starters" the blonde haired girl exclaimed before also walking up the steps to the entrance. The girls stared hard at Carmella before going back to talking about what they did over the summer

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Clive was sat at his desk in his base deep in thought. He had been so depressed since he lost Leanne that he hadn't been able to send any more attacks out on the Digidestined. Suddenly a tall woman came walking into the base and hit Clive on the face. He stared at her dumbfounded)

"Sakuya!" he exclaimed running to the woman and hugging her "I haven't seen you for ages. Last time I saw you were still trapped in the gate of No Return! How did you get out of there!"?

"I got released early" Sakuya smirked, still looking as young as she did when the Digidestined sent her to the Gate of no return "So then I decided to go and see you. I saw that your younger brother made a bit of a mistake letting his two younger sisters into the plan. But you were doing so well" she said concerned "Whatever happened"

"Oh I decided to kidnap the little sister of James and made her older. I then sent her to the school of two of the other Digidestined to see if they could bring them to me but the plan backfired. She has now been degraded back to her old five year old self and they took her back home". Clive then rolled his eyes and poured himself another drink

"Clive you cant let them win!" Sakuya exclaimed "Plus I have another plan to defeat the Digidestined. It involves them getting jealous with one another and breaking up the team. I tried it when their parents were younger but it didn't work then. Hopefully it should work this time around" she smirked

"What is it?" Clive looked confused. Sakuya then leaned over and whispered in his ear. Clive then lent back and smirked "That actually might work Sakuya" he replied "She is stupid if she though that he actually might be interested in her" he cackled "So what should we do while we are waiting?"

"Oh don't worry Clive" Sakuya replied "I have my own plans don't you worry about that. I have my own revenge to take care off. Just leave everything to me and when I need you ill contact you". Clive nodded and took another sip of his drink. Sakuya gave Clive a nod and walked out of the room, as she closed the door she got out her compact and started rubbish powder into her face

"First Luis, Carmella and KA" she smirked "Then I can start work on the others"

(It was late after school and KA was walking down the street on her way home after school. Carmella had gone home straight after school, without a word from KA as she still wasn't speaking the blonde girl. Suddenly she noticed Katrina and Alex walking towards her)

"Hey Kat" KA grinned at her older sister. Suddenly she noticed the look on her sister's face and looked concerned "What is it. Is it mum and dad?" her blood ran cold as she realised it had been a few months since the Digital World had been attacked

"No Mum and Dad are fine" Katrina replied "we just wanted to make sure you had checked your D terminal recently. Me and Alex are going round to James because we got a message off Gennai. Here" she gave KA her d terminal as she couldn't take it to school and KA switched it on. After a few moments passed no bleeping came from it

"Doesn't look like you got a message KA" Alex glanced at the smaller girl "looks like Gennai just wanted to meet up with us four". Suddenly a bleeping came from KAs D terminal and KA glanced at it

"Its from Stacey" she looked puzzled. KA clicked on the message, which read

KA 

**I got a message from Gennai saying we needed to meet in the Digital World urgently. Can you contact the other Japanese digidestined as soon as possible?**

**Thanks **

**Stacey **

(KA looked up at Katrina who was still reading the message. Her face was a blank so you couldn't tell what she was thinking)

"That's different from the message we got" she looked puzzled "Maybe he just wants the younger Digidestined. Something about Clive maybe"

"Maybe" KA replied "But just be careful Katrina it might be a trap. We all know what Clive is like"

"I know" Katrina grinned ruffling her younger sisters hair. KA ran home like the wind, dropped her bag on the floor, changed out of her school uniform then ran off a message to Damon, as she wasn't speaking to Carmella anymore. KA then grabbed her digivice and held it to the computer

"Digiport open!" she exclaimed as she was sucked into the computer. Wormon was asleep on the bed, as she didn't think it was necessary for him to come

(Meanwhile over at Carmellas flat, she was getting ready for her date with Luis. Carmella had decided to wear her best pair of jeans with a smart looking red tee shirt as Luis had put in his email that they were only going to the cinema and then maybe to a pizza place afterwards so told her not to get too dressed up. Carmella walked into the living room where her father was sat watching TV as her mother had gone out on her night shift)

"Dad im just going to get ready" she replied "If Luis comes just tell him to wait here. I wont be too long"

"Ok" he mumbled from behind his newspaper. Carmella rolled her eyes as she started to get changed. When she had finished getting ready she put a bit of make up on, then slipped a pair of earrings on and a sparkly bracelet. Carmella then slipped her mobile phone, her purse and some make up in her bag then put Veemon on her bedside table)

"Now you be good and don't move if somebody comes in" she whispered to her Digimon "I shouldn't be too long out with Luis" she gave a sharp smile as she closed the door to her bedroom before sitting on the sofa next to her father and putting her black boots on

"What are you going to see at the cinema" Kieran glanced at his daughter who was fiddling with one of her boots

"Erm Shrek the seventh" she replied, "It's the story of Shrek and Fiona's daughter, you know the only girl in the triplets. Well she falls in love with one of the dronkeys but Donkey and Dragon don't want that, they want a marriage to Prince Charming and Rapunzels son" she trailed off as she noticing her father looking at her "You don't know what im talking about do you" she mumbled

"No its not that" Kieran smiled "its just that I don't really watch the Shrek films. I just hope its good for you but you know what you can do if its not" he grinned winking making Carmella go bright red

"DAD!" she exclaimed. Suddenly she looked at her watch and frowned "Luis is pretty late, I hope he is ok"

"He's probably lost time with his father or his father got stuck in a meeting" Kieran frowned "Do you want me to take you into town and drop you off". Carmella shook her head

"No" she replied "Ill give it another fifteen minutes and if he doesn't come ill ring him, see what he think he's playing at" she growled grasping her fist in her hand. Kieran just smiled as he continued to read his paper

(Meanwhile in the Digital World KA and Damon, who had been the only other Digidestined that she had been able to get in contact with, had just been thrown out of the portal and landed head down in the dirt. KA moaned as she picked herself up and looked around to see where Damon and Gomamon had landed. She then realised that they were just sitting on the grass opposite from where KA had landed and was looking in the distance for someone. KA smirked as she ran across and patted Damon on the shoulder)

"Oh hi Allie" Damon smiled turning around not noticing Gomamon waving his paws and looking frantic. He then noticed KA smirking at him and the blunette male turned a deep shade of red

"Allie eh" KA smirked tapping her hand on the tree that Damon and Gomamon was sitting underneath "Looking forward to seeing her "that" much Damon" she grinned

"Please don't tell Allie or Stacey" Damon pleaded with the older girl "Allie only sees me as a friend and if she finds out I like her more than that then I might lose her friendship. And I don't want that to happen"

KA thought for a few moments then broke out into a grin "Ok then" she replied making Damon give a big sigh of relief and Gomamon sweatdropping at the smaller girls actions

"Thanks KA" Damon grinned, "You wont regret this I promise!" Suddenly he fell silent as he noticed Anastacia, Allyson and Gennai walking towards them with Renamon and Agumon in tow. Joseph was also with them, which puzzled KA

"Hi KA and Damon" Gennai waved to the two Japanese Digidestined who also waved back in return "Now I bet your wondering why Joseph is with me, Stacey and Allie" he pointed to the male Digidestined who gave a small smile

"Yeah" KA nodded "I hope he hasn't found a secret daughter or son who is also a Digidestined". Anastacia and Allyson broke into giggles, which caused KA to scowl

"It wasn't that funny you know!" she exclaimed "And anyway it could still be true!"

"Gosh KA what's got into you all of a sudden" Anastacia replied rolling her eyes "Got into bed the wrong side or something". Before KA could interrupt her younger cousin Gennai interrupted them himself

"No Joseph doesn't have a secret son or daughter" he smiled "But he could have useful information that could help us with the real evil of the Digital World that is helping Clive. You see I saw a woman walking about the digital World this morning, but I have never seen her before. So I looked up a few files on my labtop and I found out who she is. Her name is Sakuya who was involved in the attempted bringing down of the Digital World when your parents were younger" he glanced at Anastacia, Allyson, Damon and KA while he was speaking

"Anyway" Joseph continued "He also found out that my father dated her for a while so realised that out of your parents I was probably the closest to her. So he emailed me to see if I could stake out Clives base for a while, see if she went in and out of there"

"How do we come into this though" Damon asked confused

"Well me and Joseph thought you could come with us and stake the base out with us. So if she does try and attack Japan and Britain then we can warn everybody" Gennai replied. KA glanced at KA and Allyson glanced at Damon with both pairs of Digidestined nodding at Gennai and Joseph

"Great" Gennai smiled "I guess we should get going. We don't want to be too far away from the base in case they are planning something

Anastacia, Allyson, Damon and KA began to follow Gennai back to Clives base. But something Gennai had said to Joseph was niggling the goggle headed male

"_If Sakuya has come back from the Gate of no return then I better warn Dad when we get home" _Joseph thought. "On the other hand most of our parents are either dead or very ill. Maybe it would be better keeping an eye on the Digidestined families"

"Joseph?" Joseph turned around to see KA staring blankly at him "All the others have gone on ahead and we are trailing behind"

"Oh sorry about that" Joseph replied "I was deep in thought about something. But yes we should get going". KA and Joseph started to catch up with Anastacia, Allyson, Damon, Gennai and their Digimon through the forest.

(Meanwhile Carmella was still sitting on the sofa waiting for Luis. Unbeknown to her there was no date and Sakuya had sent the email by hacking into Luis email address. But Carmella didn't know this)

"I'm going to ring him up," she announced to her father but he couldn't hear her because he was fast asleep on the sofa "And he better have a good reason for not coming to pick me up". Frustrated Carmella picked up the phone and started to dial the number of the hotel that Luis was staying at

"Hello Tokyo Residence Taeko speaking how may I help you" came a cheerful female voice

"Hi" Carmella gulped then carried on the conversation "I'm asking to put through to Fernando Alonsos room. I need to speak to hi son urgently"

"Ah Luis" Taeko replied, "Can you say who is speaking please"

"Its Carmella" Carmella replied

"Ok Carmella I wont be one minute" Taeko replied. She then went off the line and was replaced by some cheesy music. A few minutes passed and then Fernando came on the line." Hello" he answered

"Hi" Carmella replied "Is Luis there"

"Wont be a minute" Fernando snapped and shouted "Luis there's one of your silly girls on the phone for you!" Luis on the other end of the phone ran and picked it up "Hello" he answered. A silence followed while Carmella gathered up her thoughts "Is this a joke call or something because if it is it isn't very funny" Luis replied

"Luis I thought you cared about me" Carmella replied

"Carmella is this you?" Luis sounded shocked "I do care about you what are you talking about"

"Then why id you send me the email asking me out on a date tonight when you are still at the hotel twenty minutes after you were supposed to meet me" Carmella replied stiffly "I supposed you wanted to make a big joke about it to all your friends"

"What email?" Luis now sounded really confused "I haven't been on my labtop all day, I've been out with my dad and we have just come back to the room"

"Luis I would believe you more if you didn't lie to me" Carmella replied calmly "Just lying to me is just going to make things much worse than they are. Now I think it's best if we don't speak to one another from now on". Carmella then put the phone down leaving Luis looking utterly confused. Carmella then ran to her bedroom and started to weep in her pillow

"KA was right" she thought, "Luis wasn't interested in me at all. Nobody does they just see me as a joke" the blonde Digidestined cried as she slowly went to sleep. Meanwhile in the Digital World Gennai was giving the Digidestined a pep talk about Sakuya and Clive. Joseph had gone home saying he wasn't very well

"What I can tell you is this" Gennai replied, "Sakuya likes to split the group up from one another. So keep your eyes open for each other and don't have arguments with one another"

"Gennai" KA replied blushing "Me and Carmella had an argument this morning. So we aren't talking to one another at the moment"

"Well when you get back to Odiaba make up with her as soon as possible" Gennai ordered, "When one Digidestined argues with another the power between them starts to drop. And our enemies love that when we start to argue. That goes for you two as well Stacey and Allie" he glanced at the two Kamiya sisters who nodded

"Is that all Gennai?" Anastacia looked up t the old man who nodded

"It is Stacey" he replied. Sighing the Digidestined prepared to head home to their own towns. Clive watching them from his base. Suddenly Sakuya slipped into the base her eyes gleaming

"It worked Clive" she grinned, "The 2 Digi brats aren't speaking to one another any more. So if I can just work the magic on the rest of the Digidestined then neither of them will be speaking to each other any more. Then the Digital World will be all ours"

"Good work Sakuya" Clive nodded "So who is on your list next. You must have someone in mind"

"Oh I have" Sakuya smirked moving the security camera round so that it pointed itself at the two figures of Damon and Allyson "the little brat who has a crush on that annoying perfect Digidestined of Courage. But im going to make sure that her best friend gets involved in it as well. Yes poor Miss Fleur Ashellle is going to make sure she never laid eyes on Allyson Kamiya ever again" Sakuya started to cackle as the clouds about the Digidestined heads began to get dark

**What has Sakuya got in store for the Digidestined? Tune in next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters! **


	15. Attack of a serpent!

DAMON: Me and Kerry Ann went to the Digital World as Kerry Ann got a message off Gennai, but Joseph was there was there as well. Gennai warned us all that we should be on our guard, as Clive wasn't working alone. Eventually we all went home but I doubt that this is all over with.

Digimon 04 

**Chapter 15: Attack of a serpent!**

(It was the day after Kerry Ann had been to the Digital World, and it was now the weekend. Katrina had gone on a weekend break with Alex, Ronnie and James and Kerry Ann was bored. She had decided to go round to Carmellas to apologise. Kerry Ann stood outside the small house that Carmella shared with her parents and knocked sharply on the door. After a few minutes her mother Rosie opened the door)

"Hello" she replied glancing nervously at Kerry Ann, as she had never met her before. Kerry Ann gave a smile

"Hello Carmellas mother im Kerry Ann" she replied, "I was just wondering if Carmella was in. I need to speak to her about school" Kerry Ann put her hands in her pockets and waited for a few moments. After a while Rosie nodded

"Ok but only a few minutes, Carmella isn't feeling too well at the moment" Rosie replied as she closed the front door "I suppose if you don't know but Luis" she was silenced by the look that Carmella gave her mother "Oh Carmella looks like your feeling better" Rosie smiled at her daughter

"I am "Mother" Carmella glared at Rosie "I think me and Kerry Ann can take this from here" she glanced at the smaller girl who grinned weakly back

'"I see" Rosie mused "Would you like some tea or a snack" she glanced worriedly at Carmella who just grabbed KAs arm and pulled her into her room. Rosie shrugged and wandered off into the kitchen to prepare some drinks and snacks. Meanwhile KA was sat in Carmellas computer chair while Carmella just perched on the end of her bed. Neither girl wasn't sure what to say to the other

"How did your date with Luis go?" KA cheerfully said "Listen Cam" she said carefully "I was a bit harsh in what I said to you at school yesterday. But now I want to know all the juicy gossip" she grinned sitting next to Carmella on the bed "So what happened did you kiss". Carmella jumped up off the bed and glanced out of the window "Don't tell me it was that bad" KA jokingly replied

"There was NO date ok" Carmella replied tears coming out of her eyes "You were right KA he wasn't interested in me at all. I waited for about half an hour then I rang the hotel up. He apparently said he was out all day with Fernando then came back to the room a few moments before I rang. But that must not be true because he was the 1 who sent the email!" Carmella exclaimed, "So I kind of called him a jerk and said I never wanted to see him again"

"Cam" KA said slowly "I think you need to hear something from me. You see I went to the Digital World yesterday with Damon. I didn't contact you because well you were on your" Carmella shot her a look "I meant to say we wasn't talking. Anyway we met Gennai and Joseph was there, you know my dads best friend. Well apparently there's this new woman going around with Clive and she caused trouble for my dad and the rest of the Digidestined a long time ago. Now she's back" KA fell silent for a moment for Carmella to digest the information

"Well what has this got to do with me and Luis" Carmella replied, "Just because this new woman has appeared on the scene"

"Wait a minute!" KA exclaimed, "Gennai also told us that she likes to split people up. So im guessing if we can find some proof that Luis was out of the room all day then he was telling the truth. Do you know what I mean" she glanced at Carmella who nodded

"I suppose" Carmella replied with a nod "But how are we supposed to contact Luis. He will be probably at the match all day"

"Ill go over this afternoon and meet him after the match" KA replied "Then you two can go on your date" KA winked and Carmella blushed

"Thanks KA" she replied hugging the smaller girl "Come back over when you have found out the truth. If it's true what Luis is saying then I owe him a big apology" she smiled

"Sure" KA replied then opened the door and walked out of the flat leaving Rosie confused holding a tray with biscuits and lemonade

"KA not stopping then Cam" she shouted to her daughter

"No Mum but she might be in a bit" Carmella smiled fondling Veemons ears

(Meanwhile back in England Allyson was sat looking at something on the Internet. Anastacia had gone with Ben and Casey to Manchester United home match against Wigan but Allyson wasn't interested and beside she had some homework to do from her first day back at school. Suddenly an MSN message box flashed up saying Damon had signed in. Allyson smiled and clicked on the link, Damons user name flashed up which just said Damon. Allyson then typed Hi and clicked send. A few minutes passed and Damon replied with this)

**Damon says**: Hi Allie

**Allyson—Hi Damon and Fleur says**: Hi Damon. How are you today?

**Damon says**: Bored. Mum has gone shopping for dresses for the wedding with Kerry, Naomi and Carla leaving me and dad at home

**Allyson- Hi Damon and Fleur says**: Oh that sucks. Stacey has gone to the football with mum and dad but I wasn't really that interested

**Damon says**: Oh I see lol. Too much homework

**Allyson- Hi Damon and Fleur says**: I suppose so. Hehe. Anyway what are you doing this weekend anyway?

**Damon says**: Not much. You?

**Allyson- Hi Damon and Fleur says**: Same. We might go out tomorrow but that's about it

**Damon says**: I was just wondering. Do you want to go on a picnic in the Digital World. You know just the two of us. I think David, Daniel and Fleur are busy

**Allyson- Hi Damon and Fleur says**: Well ask them if they are. I think the two boys are online. Fleur isn't online yet

**Damon says**: Ok ill just check. Brb

(Damon is now away)

(Allyson waited for a few minutes before she started grinning and bouncing up and down Koramon in her arms. It took her a few minutes to realise that the green light was flashing at the bottom of her screen. Damon had returned)

**Damon says**: Yeah you're right. David has to go to the Chelsea match tomorrow. Big match they are playing Arsenal. And Daniel doesn't really like telling his parents about the Digital World.

**Allyson- Hi Damon and Fleur says**: Oh right. Well yeah ill be up for it. What time do you want to meet? Ill bring Agumon as well as it isn't really safe

**Damon says**: About an hour? And yeah ill bring Gomamon as well. I better go my dad is shouting for me. Ill see you in an hour Allie. Bye

(Damon has signed out of MSN)

Allyson grinned and swirled around in her chair. Suddenly a thought crossed the younger Digidestined mind)

"We don't have any food for the shopping!" she exclaimed "Come on Koramon!" and she grabbed the pink intraining Digimon underneath her arm, signed off her labtop, locked the front door of the house and started running down the long path of the Kamiya mansion)

(Another half an hour passed and Allyson and Koramon returned laden down with lots of food plus a big picnic basket to put it in. Allyson unlocked the door and Koramon bounced out of the bag)

"Cant I have some of that food" he complained. Allyson laughed and shook her head

"No sorry it's for the picnic" she grinned "But you and Gomamon can have some of the leftovers"

"Your no fun" Koramon pouted. Allyson smiled as she unpacked the shopping bags. After she did that she signed onto her labtop to check the football scores as she had half an hour to spare before she would meet Damon in the Digital World

"Yay we are winning!" Allyson grinned as she noticed Manchester United were winning, but then her face fell when she noticed that Fernando had scored

"Stacey isn't going to like that one little bit" Allyson mused as she checked the other teams scores. Suddenly she noticed Fleur had signed into MSN and the Digidestined narrowed her eyes

"Its not like Fleur to be on MSN I thought she was going out with her mother to an audition" she said out loud. Sighing Allyson opened a new window and typed a message

Allyson- Hi Fleur says: Hi Fleur

Fleur: The glamour princess says: Oh hi Allie

Allie: Hi fleur says: I thought you were going on an audition today?

Fleur: the glamour princess says: Oh I forgot the director cancelled he's got the flu.

Allie: Hi fleur says: oh right

Fleur: the glamour princess says: Do you want to go into London with me tonight. Ill meet you in the Digital world

Allie: Hi fleur says: Oh Fleur I cant im meeting Damon in the Digital World im meeting him for a picnic

Fleur: the glamour princess says: what like a date rolls eyes. Get real Allie. He isn't interested in you

Allie: Hi fleur says: How do you know. For all you know he could like me and he's too scared to admit it. I actually find him quite cute

Fleur: the glamour princess says: Well that's up to you if you want to ditch your best friend for some jerk. Ill get somebody else to come to London

Allie: Hi fleur says: Fleur wait!. Don't leave it like this. Please

Fleur: the glamour princess says: Sorry Allie but you broke this friendship when you made plans with Damon. I have to go. Bye

(Fleur: the glamour princess has logged out)

(Allyson just sat on her chair, her mouth opened wide. She then just muttered something under her breath, then checked the scores but there was no difference. She then looked at her watch and gasped)

"I'm gonna be late Koramon!" she exclaimed grabbing the picnic basket and uploading the portal onto her labtop. She then grabbed her digivice, scribbled a noticed to her parents, grabbed Koramon and held her digivice up to the screen

"Digiport open!" she exclaimed letting herself and Koramon be sucked through the portal to the Digital World

(Meanwhile KA had made it through the Digital World unarmed and was now making her way through the streets of Manchester towards the football stadium She frowned as the thousands of people pushed against the smaller girl but eventually she made it to the stadium. She noticed Luis waiting outside the main building and waked up to him)

"Hi" she mumbled, "I see you won" she gave a small smile

"Yeah three nil" Luis replied but sensed that KA didn't want to talk about football "Listen KA im telling the truth!" the Spanish boy protested "I don't know what's got into Carmella she seemed happy enough to wait until we defeated Clive"

"I know that" KA replied, "That's why I came here. I wanted to find something that would prove you were out at the time you sent Carmella that email. She said she got it about 8am so you would be?"

"Oh I've still got my pass from yesterday" Luis replied getting it out of his trouser pocket and showing it to KA. KA glanced at it and it clearly stated that Luis was at the meeting at that time so there was no reason why he would have been on his labtop

"Can I take this to show Carmella?" KA replied. Luis nodded and KA pocketed the small pass

"Thanks KA" he replied giving the small Digidestined a glance "You don't know what this means to me. This just might save me and Carmella. Truth be known I don't really want to let her go" he blushed as he said that

"You know Luis you aren't as big as a jerk as you were when I first met you in the Digital World" KA replied giving a wink to the foreign Digidestined. Luis was just about to retort back when he noticed his father giving him a look from the other side of the car park.

"Dads here" he replied "Listen get Carmella to ring me up as soon as you can. I need to speak to her"

"I will" KA nodded. Luis walked over to Fernando and both of them got into the giant black car that Fernando used. As they drove away KA could see Luis glancing at her through the window

"_I hope this works" _KA thought as she started walking back to the nearest cyber café that she came from

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Allyson had just landed on the beach and was just getting up on her feet when she noticed Damon walking towards them with Gomamon and a picnic basket with him. Allyson grinned and ran up to the taller boy with Agumon following his partner)

"Hey" Damon grinned "I see that you have brought some food for the picnic with you" Damon glanced into Allyson's picnic basket, which was full of the food that Allyson had picked from the shop

"Oh its just a few things" Allyson blushed "Anyway what did you bring?"

"Oh just some sausage rolls, crisps, pop, sandwiches the usually really" Damon grinned. Gomamon popped his head into the 2 baskets but then jumped back out again noticing the look on his partners face

"That looks good anything for me" the rookie Digimon grinned

"Gomamon!" Damon scolded his partner "I'm sorry Allie he's being so rude!" he exclaimed glaring at Gomamon. Allyson just gave a sharp laugh and grinned

"That's ok" she replied "Koramon was just the same, asking for food all the time. That's why I packed so much food so that Gomamon and Agumon could have some food as well and they wouldn't go hungry either

"Sounds good" Damon nodded "Anyway where do you want to have this picnic anyway?" he glanced at Allyson who just shrugged "I can see a small beach just down the road from here where we could have it. Its not that far to walk either"

"Sure" Allyson nodded grinning. Damon grabbed the two picnic baskets leaving Allyson to follow him with Gomamon and Agumon to follow their two partners. Meanwhile Clive was watching them from his communicator in his base. Suddenly he spotted Sakuya lazily sunbathing at the same beach that Damon and Allyson would be visiting soon

"Sakuya move away from there" he hissed, "the two brats will be there soon and we don't want to be spotted. Ill send the Digimon down there as soon as I can". Sakuya gave a nod, which showed that she had got the message and Clive gave a sharp grin. Pressing a button a screen with several Digimon popped up and Clive pressed the link that had a picture of a snake on it

"Do your best Sandiramon " he muttered as the light turned green which meant the Digimon had been released from its cage

(Meanwhile back in Japan KA was walking back up the path to Carmellas, Luis's pass still firmly grasped in her hand. KA knocked on the door sharply and Rosie opened the door much

Quickly than she did the first time KA came round to their house)

"Your back now KA" she replied. KA nodded

"Is Carmella in?" she said quickly. Rosie nodded and pointed towards Carmellas bedroom. KA smiled and slowly opened the door, where Carmella was just sat on her bed petting Veemon. She noticed the door opening and gave a faint smile as KA walked in slowly shutting the door behind her

"Hey" the blonde girl smiled "So did you figure everything out with Luis" a panicked look spread across Carmellas face but it soon faded as Kerry Ann nodded bringing out the pass that Luis gave her

"This should be the proof that you need" she smiled handing Carmella the pass. Carmella glanced at it then a huge smile spread across her face as she noticed 2 times. 1 was 8am, the time she had received the email and the other time was 5pm an hour before Carmella contacted Luis at the hotel. Carmella handed KA back the pass and let her head hang over the bed, her hair hanging underneath

"I'm such an idiot!" she exclaimed pushing back her head "I owe Luis such an huge apology!" she wailed, "Do you think he will ever forgive me"

"Well he said to me that he's willing to make things right" KA gave a small smile "Why don't you contact him and arrange to meet up"

"I think I will KA" Carmella smiled as the two friends shared an embrace "Whenever I get hold of whoever is doing this he or she is going to pay!" she growled

"I think I might know who is up to this" KA said slowly filling Carmella in on what happened in the Digital World yesterday" "So I think this woman is going to try and split up any friendships or relationships that we have in our group of Digidestined" KA finally finished

"So I suppose we better keep an eye out," Carmella replied. KA then looked at her watch and gasped, "I better go!" the young girl exclaimed "Otherwise mum and dad are going to think that ive been kidnapped and send out a search party!" KA then ran out of Carmellas room and out of the front door leaving Carmella laughing to herself. Finally she picked up her cordless phone and started typing a number

"Luis" she replied "Its me Carmella. I need to speak to you about something"

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Damon and Allyson had just finished their picnic and were watching Gomamon splashing Agumon who flatly refused to come into the water. Suddenly Damon stood up and glanced at Allie)

"Allie I have to speak to you about something" he said seriously. Allyson glanced at Damon confused

"Sure what is it Damon?" she replied, "But you have to be quick otherwise mum and dad are going to be worried about me. It's going dark already"

"Well the thing is" Damon started to speak but was suddenly distracted by a large creature coming in the way of him and Allyson "Allie look out!" he exclaimed pushing Allyson to the ground before the huge creature could attack either of them. Gomamon and Agumon noticing the commotion ran towards their partners

"Are you ok?" Damon asked concerned. Allyson nodded slowly getting up off the sand

"I'm fine," she said shakily "But how did that creature get down here. A dirty snake like that one of us two would have noticed it for sure!" she exclaimed angrily

"I'm not sure" Damon muttered watching Sandiramon growling angrily at the two Digidestined "But I think we should digivole to our highest form. That way we can defeat it and then get home quickly"

Allyson nodded "Ok then" she mumbled grasping her digivice "Digivole!" the two teenagers exclaimed as Agumon and Gomamon began to glow

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

GREYMON DIGIVOLE TO METALGREYMON

GOMAMON DIGIVOLE TO IKKAKUMON

IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLE TO ZUDOMON

(The two ultimate Digimon ran towards Sandiramon but the snake Digimon just smirked at them)

"Venom Axe!" the snake digimon exclaimed spitting out acid towards the 2 ultimate Digimon. Both MetalGreymon and Zudomon both collapsed to the ground moaning in pain

"They have been hit with poison!" Damon yelled "Zudomon!" he yelled to his partner Digimon but he wasn't moving and neither was MetalGreymon

"Indeed" Sandiramon chuckled "And now these two are out of the way I'm going to start on you. Me thinks you 2 will be a perfect present for the boss" she chuckled as she advanced her way towards Damon and Allyson, Damon standing in front of Allyson

"Damon what are we going to do" Allyson whimpered "We cant get in contact with anyone because we don't have our D terminals and both of our Digimon are in deep trouble

"I don't know Allyson" Damon exclaimed. Suddenly Sandiramon threw out her axe. The screen froze as both Damon and Allyson both yelled

**Will Damon and Allyson be ok, and has Carmella and Luis sorted out their problems?. Tune in next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters! **


	16. Another Deva strikes!

FLEUR: I contacted Allie to see if she wanted to come to London tomorrow but she said she couldn't because she was meeting Damon in the Digital World. Annoyed I cut her off but now I cant get hold of her and neither on her D terminal either. I just hope that she is ok.

Digimon 04

Chapter 16: Another Deva strikes!

The screen un froze as the axe landed just in front of both Damon and Allyson. Sandiramon cursed as the axe came back up to the snake Digimon. Zudomon and MetalGreymon however de digivolved back to Gomamon and Agumon, due to the affect of the poisoning

"Gomamon!" Damon yelled trying to run to his partner but Allyson pulled the older boy back with the scruff of his coat

"Do you want us to be in more trouble than we are" Allyson replied softly "Just play along with her"

"Well im afraid you wont be here much longer" Sandiramon replied, "You see my mistress will be interested that ive caught two lovebirds" she sneered. Both Allyson and Damon blushed

"We aren't lovebirds!" Damon yelled "We have human beings which is something that couldn't be said for you and the rest of your pathetic army of Devas" he made Sandiramon flinch and Damon grinned

"Devas?" Allyson replied confused but Damon just silenced her "I found out from Peter about them" he replied "Seems that somebody in the team has a bit of knowledge about the Digital World. Dawn helped as well" he grinned

"Oh I see" Sandiramon cackled "So you know about me and my friends. But im afraid dear boy that that knowledge wont escape your lips because you and your pretty girlfriend will be dead in a few minutes time. Seem like I should start with the girl first" she growled licking her lips

"You wouldn't dare" Damon growled standing in front of Allyson. Sandiramon grinned at the sight in front of her

"Oh look at mr "she's not my girlfriend" Sandiramon said sarcastically "Pity it wont last two minutes. "Venom Axe!" the snake Digimon yelled sending her axe straight towards Allyson and Damon

"What am I to do" Damon thought "I have to be reliable for her, I promised Stacey I would be". Suddenly a bright light filled the air, stopping the axe in midair and a charm came floating down from where the axe was

"It's the charm of reliability" Damon grinned grasping the charm in his hands. As he did that Gomamon began to glow and so did Damons digivice

GOMAMON WARPDIGIVOLE TO MARINEANGEMON

(As the pink sea creature began to form in mid air, Damon hadn't seen Gomamons mega form before and a big grin spread across the young boys face)

"You digivoled to mega" he whispered. Marineangemon nodded

"I couldn't let you be defeated by that evil snake" he replied "Beside when you said you had to be reliable for Allie it activated your charm" he gave a small smile

"How pathetic" Sandiramon exclaimed, "Just because you have one mega Digimon you think that you can beat me. I'm much stronger than any other ultimate Digimon!"

"Well you haven't seen MarineAngemon yet!" Damon yelled, "Go and get her!" he yelled at Marine Angemon who smiled and floated towards Sandiramon

" Oceans Love!" He yelled at Sandiramon as a pink bubble began to float towards the Ultimate Digimon, which hit her and got knocked back by the force of the attack. Cursing the snake Digimon got back off the floor and glared at MarineAngemon who continued to float in midair

"This isn't over yet" she sneered as she and MarineAngemon continued to glare at one another

(Meanwhile in London Fleur was sat at her computer bored. She still felt frustrated over the argument that she had with Allie the day before and she wanted to make it up to her. Suddenly the D terminal flashed saying Fleur had a new message)

"It might be Allie!" Fleur thought excitedly picking the D terminal up off her computer table. However it wasn't from Allie but from David. Fleur clicked the inbox and read the message

Fleur 

**Dad got an injury last night training. So he can't play in the Chelsea team today. Do you want to meet up in the Digital World? Ill meet you in about half an hour **

**David **

(Fleur grinned and continued to type a reply. It read)

David 

**Yeah ill come. I'm a bit worried about Allie and so it will be good to take my mind off things. Want to meet in the city? Palmon isn't really feeling well; my mums Palmon I mean not mine so ill have to get a few things.**

**Fleur **

(Fleur then switched off her D terminal as the battery on it was running a bit low. Sighing she walked into the living room where Isabella was just watching a repeat of a comedy programme on TV and glancing at Palmon who was asleep on the sofa. She jumped when Fleur walked into the room)

"Sorry did I scare you?" Fleur apologised to her mother. Isabella shook her head and just laughed at her daughter

"No" she replied "Its just I thought it was Jonathan. You know what he is like around the Digimon he hasn't really got used to Palmon so I just keep her out when he isn't here" Isabella glanced worriedly at her Digimon

"Mum im going to the Digital World this afternoon" Fleur informed her mother "David is coming with me, apparently Michael has some injury so he can't play this afternoon. Kim is still going to the match though. But that means I can get that medicine for Palmon"

"Would you" Isabella grinned at her daughter "Say hi to Cameron for me"

"I will and ill see if his son is around because I cant get hold of Allyson anywhere" Fleur said worriedly "I had a fight with her yesterday and now I cant get hold of her anywhere!"

"Don't worry" Isabella replied, "You know Allie she will turn up soon enough. Now just wait a minute ill go and get you some Digi dollars. Isabella walked out of the room and Fleur sat on the sofa checking on Palmon. A few moments later Isabella came back with the Digi dollars in her hand

"I better go now mum" Fleur replied putting the Digi dollars in her jeans pocket then walking back into her room to load up her labtop. Once that was done she got her digivice and found Palmon who was snoozing on her bed

"Digiport open!" she exclaimed holding the digivice to her labtop. The portal then opened sending both Fleur and Palmon through it

(Meanwhile in Manchester Carmella had just travelled through the Digi port and was now in Manchester somewhere near Luis house. Carmella glanced up from the instructions that Luis had sent to her over the phone and she was outside a giant mansion with giant gates outside it and a security box with a fat security guard sat eating doughnuts. It was the same one that Damon, Allyson, James and Anastacia had sneaked past to find out if Luis was a Digidestined or not. Carmella then walked up to the security box and knocked on the window)

"Hello" she answered. The security guard glanced at her

"Name" he barked "And connection to the Alonso family"

"Carmella Yates" she replied "I'm friends with Luis he should have said I was coming"

(Pedro looked down at a list of people and scrawled his finger down it. His finger then rested on Camellas name and he nodded)

"You can go through" he nodded opening the gate and Carmella ran through it to the front door of the Alonso mansion. Nervous she rang the doorbell and a few moments passed before Marianne answered it

"Hi Mrs Alonso" Carmella replied nervously "Is Luis in?" she glanced behind the brown door which Marianne was standing behind

"He is" Marianne nodded "He is just in his room. He seems to always be in his room these days, which is surprising since he never used to go into it only to sleep. But six months ago that all changed"

Carmella gave a nervous laugh "Heh" she laughed, "Ill just go up shall I" she pointed to the stairs. Marianne nodded and Carmella ran up the stairs two at a time. She realised that the door that was locked was Luis room and she knocked on it sharply. A few minutes passed before Luis opened the door

"Hi" he replied smiling "I didn't expect you this early"

"I really cant stop so long I said I was going to KAs to do some homework" Carmella replied sitting on the bed "You know you might smile a bit more you look better when you smile" she smirked. Luis threw a cushion at her but then Camella threw it back at the Spanish boy "I'm only joking!" she exclaimed

"I know" Luis laughed "So" he paused "Do you want to go to the cinema to see Shrek the seventh" he replied "I can go through the Digi port to Odiaba it wont take long"

"Ill just ring my mother" Carmella replied taking out her phone and dialled the number. A few moments passed before Rosie answered it

"Hello" she replied "Carmella is that you?"

"Mum im going to the pictures tonight with Kerry Ann" she replied "I wont stay out for long I know I have school tommorow"

"Well ok" Rosie replied "But be careful ok. After what happened with Luis I don't want Kerry Ann standing you up again"

"She wont" Carmella replied "Thanks mum. Bye!" Carmella then clicked the phone off then turned around to see Luis glancing at her

"You didn't tell your mum about the Digital World" he replied raising an eyebrow. Carmella blushed as she sat back down on the bed

"She wouldn't understand" she muttered "Its much easier to tell lies"

"You could get found out" he replied, "Your mum could ring up KA"

"She cant" Carmella replied "KA has gone out for the day with her mother and father. So" she shrugged and Luis gave a grin

"Ill just go and tell my mum and dad im going out with some of my friends" he replied. Luis then ran downstairs leaving Carmella alone. She then set up the Digi port on Luis computer so that it would save time. Luis then came back grinning

"That's ok" he replied getting out his digivice

"Now who is the one telling lies" Carmella muttered. Luis shook her a look

"Its different im going half way across the world" he glared at Carmella who just shrugged her shoulders

"Digiport open!" the two teenagers exclaimed as they both held their digivices and they were both sucked into the port

(Meanwhile in the Digital World MarineAngemon was still battling hard with Sandiramon but the small mega Digimon was fading fast much to Damon and Allyson dismay. Agumon was still too ill from the poison to move and he was lying in Allysons arms who was still shaking him to wake up)

"Come on Agumon!" Allyson pleaded at the dinosaur Digimon "Just wake up please!" she pleaded at her partner who was not moving "Cant we do something?" she glanced at Damon but he was too pre occupied with MarineAngemon battling Sandiramon to say anything "This sucks!" Allyson complained fondling Agumon

" Oceans Love" MarineAngemon yelled firing another pink bubble towards Sandiramon but the snake Digimon just dodged the attack as she had got used to the pink bubbles floating towards her and knew when to dodge

"Venom Axe!" Sandiramon yelled shooting her axe towards MarineAngemon but the pink Digimon was too smart for the snake Digimon and dodged the attack

"That was close" Damon muttered glancing at Allyson who was sat watching the battle and clutching onto Agumon "But Sandiramon is getting weak so hopefully a few more direct hits and the pathetic snake will be defeated" he gave a sharp grin to Allyson who just looked worried

"I guess," she mumbled. Suddenly Agumon jumped up off Allyson knee and sharpened his claws

"Agumon what are you doing?" Allyson gasped, "You are too weak to go back into battle. Sit back down!" she ordered the rookie Digimon

"I .. need.. to.. help" Agumon said weakly as he slowly began to stride towards MarineAngemon. Allyson, frightened for her partner, started running towards Agumon

"Allie!" Damon yelled as he grabbed Allyson arm and knocked her and Agumon to the ground as the axe sailed over their heads as Sandiramon fired another attack to the 2 Digidestined. Allyson rubbed her head and looked confused

"What did you do that for?" she yelled at Damon

"Because Agumon was going to be killed" Damon shot back "And you think you might be strong and have a lot of courage but believe me you don't. And you need someone to look after you and to protect you. And to care for you" he mumbled the last words but Allyson heard what he said and turned deep red

"What.. did you say" she whispered, "Did I just hear you say you care for me?"

"Yes Allie" Damon nodded "I do care for you a lot. I have done ever since we met when you were 6 and I was 8. It's just taken me this long to figure it out. So go on laugh at me" the bearer of reliability turned his back to see another attack from MarineAngemon go shooting past Sandiramon

"Damon" Allyson whispered "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me" she smiled "I care for you too," she whispered. Suddenly a bright light shot up from the ground and landed in Allyson palm. It was the charm of courage. As Allyson touched it Agumon began to glow

AGUMON WARPDIGIVOLE TO WARGREYMON

"Wargreymon!" Allyson grinned hugging Damon who began to blush "You know what this means Damon?"

"Yes" Damon nodded "With two megas we might have some chance now of defeating this creature!"

"Your wrong!" Sandiramon boomed, "You will never defeat me. Never!"

"We will see about that" WarGreymon growled turning to face MarineAngemon "You ready MarineAngemon?" he glanced at the other mega Digimon who did a sharp nod as the two mega Digimon began to go forward in preparation for battling Sandiramon

(Meanwhile in the city part of the Digital world Fleur and David had met one another in the city and had bought the medicine for Isabella's Palmon. Now the two of them were in the Digimon hospital which is where Cameron was fixing a broken leg on an Orgemon)

"Now you be careful and don't damage that leg any worse than you have" Cameron glanced at the Digimon who nodded then slowly walked off. Cameron just chuckled then turned to face Fleur and David who had Palmon and Biyomon in front of them "Don't say your Digimon are ill too, I heard all about you mothers Palmon off Nicole" he grinned at Fleur who blushed

"No Mr Kido" Fleur shook her head "Our Digimon are just fine"

"And my mums Biyomon is just fine as well" David grinned "Although mum does say she keeps dropping feathers all over"

"Well tell Kim to pop me a line and ill take a look at Biyomon for me" Cameron replied scribbling a note and giving it to David who pocketed it in his jeans pocket

"Oh Mr kido" Fleur replied "Have you seen Damon anywhere. I need a word from him"

Cameron shook his head "No I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon when Nic went shopping with Naomi, Carla and Kerry. I know that he went to the Digital World but apart from that I haven't seen him. I'm sure he will turn up soon"

"Oh right" Fleur replied, "Thanks anyway". Leaving Cameron to tend to the next Digimon Fleur and David walked out of the shop

"That's strange" Fleur replied puzzled "Cameron doesn't know where Damon is and I haven't seen anything of Allyson. I hope they are safe and haven't been attacked". Suddenly a bright light beamed up in front of Fleur and she picked it up

"It's my charm" she replied "But why would it come now. Maybe it was because I was being sincere" she replied smiling. Pocketing the charm the 2 Digidestined carried on when suddenly a loud growling filled the air and a giant tiger Digimon jumped out at them growling

"Ahh!" David screamed hiding behind Fleur. Fleur just smiled and Palmon began to glow with the use of the charm

PALMON WARPDIGIVOLE TO ROSEMON

"Thorn Whipping!" Rosemon yelled sending out one of her thorns and pinning Mihiramon to the ground. But also at the same time Rosemon also pinned Biyomon to the ground by accident and started wailing in pain

"Hold on Biyomon!" David yelled to his Digimon. As he started running towards her a bright light filled the air and another charm came floating through the air landing in David's hands

"The charm of love!" Fleur thought as Biyomon began to glow

BIYOMON WARPDIGIVOLE TO PHONIEXMON

The mega Digimon began to fly down towards Mihiramon causing a giant flame as he did so

"Crimson Flame!" the mega Digimon yelled hitting straight into the ultimate Digimon. It was just enough for him to be deleted and as the pieces of data flew around the Digital World Phoniexmon and Rosemon de digivoled back to Yokomon and Tanemon

"That was weird" David muttered clutching onto Yokomon

"I agree" Fleur nodded "But now lets go and find Allie and Damon before its too late. I have a feeling that they are going to be around here somewhere"

(Meanwhile back where Allyson and Damon were WarGreymon and MarineAngemon had finally brought Sandiramon to a standstill. The snake Deva was down on the ground moaning with pain. Finally with a giant Terra Force from Wargreymon the snake Deva was blown part and started deleting into little pieces of data. Wargreymon and Marineangemon de digivoled back to Koramon and Bukamon and bounced over to their partners)

"You were great Koramon!" Allyson grinned clutching the pink intraining Digimon "Bukamon you were great too!" she grinned at Bukamon

"Thanks" Koramon grinned bouncing up and down "Can I have some food now" he glance at the picnic basket sadly and Allyson grinned

"Go on then" she replied as she let Koramon go. Damon also let Bukamon go and the two intraining Digimon ran over to the basket

"Did you mean what you said during the battle" Allyson mumbled to Damon "About you caring for me more than a friend"?

"Well" Damon was about to speak when all of a sudden a yell came from the direction of the forest leading to the beach. Damon turned around to spot Fleur and David running towards them. Allyson turned grim as she spotted Fleur and turned her back on her

"Allie wait!" Fleur exclaimed "Listen I didn't mean what you said about Damon being a jerk. If you really like him in that way then I say go for it" she smiled "I guess I was jealous that's why I said it"

"You jealous" Allyson replied arching an eyebrow but she just laughed, "I see you got your charm. And what is David doing here. I thought Michael was playing a match?"

"Long story" Fleur sighed as she continued to tell Allyson the story of their afternoon. As she finished Allyson just nodded

"That just sounds like a creature that we defeated" she replied "Maybe we should tell Alex and Katrina about it then they can pass the information onto Gennai"

"Yeah ok" Fleur nodded as she noticed Damon and David walking up towards them

"I guess we better go" David nodded towards Fleur "My mum is going to be worried if I don't come back soon. And your mum is going to need the medicine". Fleur and David began to walk towards the Digiport and Allyson was about to follow them but Damon pulled her back

"I meant what I said" he said quietly "It wasn't a joke or something to annoy Sandiramon. I do care about you Allie and I know you feel the same. But I guess we should keep things quiet until Clive and Sakuya are defeated. I guess they are the ones sending out these new creatures". He gave Allyson an hug and then started following David and Fleur with Bukamon following him

"Damon wait!" Allyson yelled as she chased after the older boy. Meanwhile in Manchester Carmella and Luis were cuddled up to one another in the cinema. Clive was watching this on his monitor and he switched it off in disgust

"All these couples" he growled "You were meant to stop this happening Sakuya" he glared at his partner

"Oh my next plan will work" Sakuya grinned "Because I want you to stop the wedding of that brat Naomi and her fiancée Marco. Whatever way though is up to you Carl" she smirked

What plan is Sakuya up to now? Tune in next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters! 


	17. An eventful wedding!

7DAVID: I got a email off Fleur asking if I wanted to go to the Digital World because her mother's Palmon was feeling ill. When we were there a Digimon attacked us but with the help of me and Fleur finding our charms we defeated it. We then met up with Allie and Damon who had also got into a sticky situation themselves.

Digimon 04!

Episode 17: An eventful wedding!

(A dark cloud filled the sky of the Digital World as Gennai, along with Elecmon, looked up at the sky which was starting to fill with the same dark clouds. Gennai shivered as he fingered his scarf and glanced up at the dark clouds)

"Gennai are you ok?" Elecmon glanced up at the old man concerned for him. Gennai shook his head as he looked at the rookie Digimon

"No Elecmon im not" Gennai shook his head as he looked again at the dark clouds surrounding his head "Something bad is going to happen tomorrow that could effect the situation of the Digidestined but I don't have a clue what it could be. Something tells me however that it could involve the wedding of Naomi and Marco that is happening tomorrow. But that could be a red herring and it could be a new Digidestned or even a new Digimon. I'm just totally lost!" the old man moaned

"Or it could be that you are just getting worried because Clive hasn't struck for a while yet and it could easily happen tomorrow" Elecmon teased Gennai. But when Gennai gave Elecmon an evil look the rookie Digimon shot back, his feelings hurt

"Something just tells me" Gennai mused "But I just don't know. Anyway don't you have any baby Digimon you should be putting away when the storm comes" he glanced up at the sky as dark clouds was about to start falling. Elecmon nodded and started to walk back to Primary Village. Gennai sighed and also started to walk back to his cottage. Meanwhile Clive held his Digivice up to the computer. He had been told off Sakuya that he had to attack the priest that would be conducting Naomi and Marcos wedding straight after they had conducted the rehearsal ceremony. That way Clive would have plenty of time to learn what the priest would have to say during the ceremony the next day

"I just hope your right Sakuya" he muttered as he held the digivice to the screen and was immediately sucked into the Digiport leaving a bright light behind him. Just at that moment Sakuya entered the room and smirked as she noticed that Clive wasn't in the room anymore only his deva remained snoring in the corner of the room

"Silly Clive" she grinned as she grabbed his remote and clicked onto one of the security cameras to see Gennai enter his cottage dripping wet from the rain. Sakuya smirked and switched the security camera off as she exited Clives base with one of her switches so that nobody would know she had been in there

(Meanwhile it was the next day in Japan and Naomi woke up in her room at her house very excited. Marco had arranged for her to meet him at the church as he was quite superstitious and at the same time Naomi could keep an eye on her one year old daughter Marie, and also Yolei and Ken could keep an eye on their youngest daughter too. Naomi glanced at the door to see Yolei walk into the room with a tray in her hands with two cups of tea on it. She gave one cup to Naomi and kept the other one for herself)

"Morning Naomi" she grins at the daughter who sips her tea "Did you sleep well "she glances at Naomi who nods her head

"A little" she replies "I mean it's not like me and Marco have just got engaged and are rushing into things. We have been engaged for nearly six years so I suppose there is no reason for me to be nervous" Naomi then placed the cup of tea down on the floor and stroked her Hawkmon who had just flown onto her bed

"Well there's no reason for you to be a little bit nervous" Yolei smiles at her daughter "I remember when I married your father, before I got to the church I was fine but when I was walking down the aisle I started to feel really nervous. But during the ceremony I felt better"

"Thanks Mum" Naomi replied sarcastically rolling her eyes. "That's just made me feel a whole lot better" the purple haired girl muttered "Lets change the subject what time are my two brothers coming" she said "I know Stuart, Carla and Mikey are here already because Stuart rang me up last night so there is no reason for him to be late" she smiled

"Tony said he should be coming round about eleven with Kerry and Katrina for them to get into their dresses and for them to do their make up. Stuart said that he would meet us at the church though since he, Carla and Mikey are just going to be there as guests" Yolei replied looking at her watch."So I guess you have an hour or so to get yourself ready"

"OK Mum" Naomi replied climbing out of bed. Just as she was about to open the door Marie started to cry loudly. Naomi glanced at Yolei

"Please could you check on Marie for me" she pleaded with her mother. Yolei sighed but she went into the spare room to check what Marie wanted. Naomi just gave a small smile as she walked into the bathroom to have a quick shower before her bridesmaids and her younger brother arrived to get ready for the wedding

(Meanwhile at Manchester Uniteds training ground Ben, Fernando and the rest of their team mates were having an extra training session. They had just been beaten badly by the worst club in their division and Alistair wasn't happy with them so he had decided to make them have another training lesson so that they would win their next match. This was lucky because they didn't have a match that weekend because Japan was playing in their group match in qualification for the next World cup but Ben hadn't been selected)

"I don't understand why we have to come into training" Nick said annoyed as he kicked the ball back to Ben "Anna wanted to go to a house auction today but because of this we can't go" he replied

"Its because Ali wants to teach us a lesson" Ben replied as he shot the ball back to their other strike partner Oliver "I mean I can understand why he is doing this because we did play poorly on Wednesday against Blackpool "he sighed "I was expecting to go to a wedding but because of this today, like you Nick, my plans have been ruined"

"Speak for yourself" Fernando muttered under his breath glaring at the other two strikers "I played very well on Wednesday and I don't see why I should have to stop here today. But because I am the captain I feel I should set a good example to the other players

Ben shot a glare at Fernando and was about to say something to the Spanish midfielder but then Nick grabbed his sleeve shirt and pointed to the other side of the training ground. Alistair was walking across to the players and Ben tried to calm himself down

"I see what you mean" he muttered to Nick as Nick gave a sharp nod of the head. Alistair came in front of the players and gave a wry smile

"I see you have all learnt your lesson" he replied "Well I think you will be able to win your next match am I correct"

"Yes Ali" the players muttered nodding their heads

"Very well" Alistair replied "I shall let you go. But be warned if this happens again I don't know what the conquences will be. Now scoot before I change my mind"

(Ben gave a large grin before running back into the changing room, grabbing his car keys and his coat then running as fast as he could towards the car park. Nick laughed as he noticed his friend jumping into his car then driving as fast as he could)

"Wonder what he is doing?"" he glanced at Fernando who just shrugged his shoulders

"Dunno" he replied as he dropped the football and walked back to the changing rooms. Nick just rolled his eyes as he picked up his cot and followed Fernando to the changing rooms

(Meanwhile back in Japan Naomi and her bridesmaids Katrina, Kerry Ann, Nicole and the maid of honour Kerry were all sat having their hair done by Dawn and one of Naomi's friends Abigail. They had also had their makeup and nails done and were waiting for their nails to dry while they were having their hair plaited)

"So what does everyone think of Allie and Damon getting together" Kerry Ann grinned waving her nails around in the air to dry them. Nicole and Kerry turned their heads confused

"Damon never mentioned anything to me" Nicole said confused "But he has been acting very strangely the last few weeks being extremely helpful to me and Cameron" the black haired Digidestined gave a faint smile

"That happened the same with me" Kerry mumbled, her face covered with a green face pack "Katrina wanted to do everything to help me so that she could go on as many dates as she could with Alex. But the sooner I worked it out..." she smirked as Katrina strode up to her mother.

"I was fourteen Mother!" she exclaimed. Kerry Ann seeing the possible danger between her mother and her older sister, got up off her seat after Abigail had finished plaiting her hair and stood between the warring twosome

"Kat don't you think you should put your dress on" she mumbled into Katrina's ear. Katrina nodded and the two siblings walked off into the bathroon. Naomi, Kerry and Nicole shared a faint laugh as Dawn finished doing Nicole's hair

"I guess I should start getting ready too" Kerry replied as she wiped off her face pack and walked into the spare bedroom. There was an uneasy silence between the two best friends as Dawn and Abigail started to put their things away. When they had gone away Naomi grabbed Nicole's arm and her face was pale

"Nic im worried" Naomi mumbled "Ive got an horrible feeling that something is going to go wrong with the wedding. And it's not last minute nerves later" she retorted "It's something else but I just can't put my finger on what it is"

"Naomi nothing is going to go wrong!" Nicole exclaimed "Anyway you should start to get into your dress. If you are late then Marco is going to think that something IS wrong when clearly there isn't nothing wrong"

"Your right" Naomi nodded "It's probably something or nothing. And I should get ready". Naomi walked into the bedroom leaving Nicole to go into the spare bedroom to get ready

(Meanwhile Clive was getting himself ready in the priest's house, next door to the church. He could see all the guests coming into the church and spotted all the Digidestined minus Carmella, Luis and Daniel. Clive scowled as he fiddled with the collar around his neck)

"I don't understand why people do this job" he rolled his eyes "But since it won't matter because ill have all the Digidestined in the palm of my hand. Then I can get the other three later" he smirked

(Suddenly one of the altar boys poked his head in the door)

"Father" he replied "Naomi has arrived. Are we ready for the ceremony?"

"Yes" Clive said annoyed. Then seeing the look on the young boys face he softened "Ill just be one minute". The boy nodded and ran out of the room. Clive then poked the curtain where his deva Makutamon was sleeping

"Remember Makutamon don't come out until I say the magic words "You may kiss the bride" Clive smirked. "Then the real fun can begin

(Makutamon just put his wing behind his head and went back to sleep. Clive just shook his head as he smoothed his robes, grabbed a piece of paper that had all the information for the ceremony on it then walked out of the room towards the church)

"Those Digidestined don't know what they are getting themselves into" he thought as he walked up the gravel path towards the church

(However in the church Marco and his best man Gino were waiting for Naomi to enter the church. All of the other Digidestined were there, but they had left their Digimon at home just in case they created suspicion between Marcos family and the rest of the guests who wasn't Digidestined. Alex kept peering towards the back of the church just in case he could spot Katrina something which Ronnie found hilarious)

"Aww is Alex looking for Katrina" Ronnie teased his older brother. Alex turned around in his seat and shot his younger brother a glare

"Don't worry when you fall in love ill remember this" Alex shot Ronnie and evil glare. Ronnie was about to snap back at his brother when James silenced his best friend with a nudge on the arm. This was because the wedding match started to play. First down the aisle was the bridesmaids: Katrina, who gave a slight wave to Alex as she walked down the aisle causing the older Akiyama sibling to blush. Following Katrina was her younger sister Kerry Ann and Nicole. Kerry followed the bridesmaids carrying her bouquet and waving to Tony. Finally Naomi walked down the aisle, Ken by her side. Ken then hugged his daughter and left her side, sitting down next to Yolei. Clive gave a small chuckle as he faced the couple. Marco gave Naomi a strange look but Naomi silenced him with a look

"Friends, family" Clive chuckled "Welcome to the joining of hands between Marco and Naomi. If any of you know why these two cannot be married say now or forever hold your peace". A silence filled the church and Clive smiled "Good" Clive nodded "So shall we carry on. Marco repeat after me I Marco Del Piero"

"I Marco del piero Marco repeated

"Take thee Naomi Ichijouji"

"Take thee Naomi Ichijouji"

"To be my wife"

"To be my wife,"

"In sickness and health"

"In sickness and health"

"To love and to cherish"

"To love and to cherish"

"To this day forward"

"To this day forward"

"Until death do us part"

"Until death do us part

"Now Naomi repeat after me I Naomi Ichijouji"

"I Naomi Ichijouji" Naomi repeated

"Take thee Marco Del Piero"

"Take thee Marco Del piero"

"To be my husband"

"To be my husband"

"In sickness and health"

"In sickness and health"

"To love and to cherish"

"To love and to cherish"

"To this day forward"

"To this day forward"

"Until death do us part"

"Until death do us part

(Naomi grins at Marco who has a grimaced look on his face. Gino steps forward and gives the ring to Marco who slips this on Naomi's finger)

"Today in hold matromy Naomi and Marco have given their blessings towards each other. I now proclaim you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride". Just as Marco was about to kiss Naomi a giant dragon flew over their heads and grabs Kerry Ann and Anastacia from the front benches

"KA!" Fleur yells standing up trying to protect the younger girl

"Who- who are you!" Naomi exclaims standing up with Marco beside her "And how dare you ruin my wedding"

"I knew you wasn't a real priest!" Marco glared at Clive.Clive just smirks as he whips off his priest robes revealing his dark suit

"I think these four shall come with me" he smirks as he grabs Fleur, David, who had joined the group to protect Fleur, Anastaicia and KA. The dragon then swoops down and picks up Allyson and Damon from the higher benches

"My daughters!" Casey cries standing up from the bench. Makutamon growls at Casey and is about to say something. The dragon then picks up the six Digidestined and flies away with them leaving Alex, Katrina, James and Ronnie stunned. Suddenly Ben bursts in through the doors and notices that Anastacia and Allyson aren't there and Casey is in floods of tears

"Case what is wrong!" Ben exclaims comforting Casey. Just as Casey is about to speak Makutamon returns growling at the Digidestined

"Oh I see come back for another piece" Stuart yells "You have ruined my sister's wedding and kidnapped my 2 nieces what more do you want!"

"Stu shut up!" Robert yells grabbing Stuart but its too late as Makutamon picks the two men up and then suddenly disappears. But at that moment in time Carmella and Luis walk in through the front doors of the church glancing at Katrina

"Kat what is going on" Carmella says weakly. "I got your message but I only got half of it. The screen went blank"

"Hang on where is Clive" Alex pauses "He seems to have disappeared" the blonde headed Digidestined points to the bundle of robes left on the floor

"Clive?" Luis replies puzzled "But he surely can't have come here"

"That's where your wrong Luis" James replies to the younger Digidestined "He was here, he disguised himself as a priest, he nearly married Marco and Naomi and then he sent a deva and kidnapped the six younger Digidestined including KA and Anastacia. Truth be known I don't know where they have gone" James replies sadly

(Luis and Carmella are left opened mouthed as a dark cloud hangs over the church. Could Gennai be right could this be the end of the Digidestined?

**Is this**** the end of the Digidestined?. Tune in next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters! **


	18. Rescued

NAOMI: It was supposed to be my wedding but everything went wrong as Clive came disguised as a priest. As me and Marco were going to be pronounced husband and wife this disgusting creature came out of the church and kidnapped most of the Digidestined. Now I have no idea what has happened to them and me and Marco are still not married!

Digimon 04!

Episode 18: Rescued!

(Carla sat watching the TV in the living room of Tony and Kerry's flat, keeping a listen out for her son Mikey, who was asleep in her and Stuart's room, on the baby monitor. She also had the cordless phone next to her on the armchair, as she was waiting for a phone call from Stuart saying that the wedding had finished and that she could come with Mikey to the wedding reception)

"Come on Stuart where are you!" Carla sighs out loud "I just hope he hasn't gone to the reception early and forgot to ring me" she mumbles under her breath brushing her long brown hair, which she dyed two years after returning from the Digital World. Suddenly the phone rang and Carla gave a sharp intake of breath

"Stuart!" she whispers running to the phone and picking it up "Hello!" she answers

"Carla" Cleo's voice says sharply "Its Cleo. Listen is Robert there and if he is I would like a word with him. He was supposed to pick me up half an hour ago with Simona to come to the reception" the older sister replies

"He's not there" Carla whispers "I haven't seen Stuart either. I haven't had a phone call from him either. I'm worried Cleo" she mumbles pulling the phone line and twirling "I mean this isn't like Stu"

"Ok so if they aren't at the wedding so where are they then" Cleo gives a glare to her older sister down the end of the telephone. Carla gives a sharp intake of breath as she prepares to tell Cleo her theory

"Call me stupid" she says "But I have this feeling that they might be in the Digital World. I don't know somebody might have attacked the wedding, with Naomi being a Digidestined, and knowing that most of the children who are Digidestined will be there. But why would they want Stuart or Robert" she replies

"I don't know" Cleo replies "But it sounds good. I mean we can only try and if they aren't there then we have made a wasted journey. Listen meet me at the Rose hotel in twenty minutes and bring Mikey with you. You can leave him here, Sam is here with me" she replied glancing at Roberts brother who was also with his daughter

"OK" Carla replied brightly "Have you got your digivice"

"Of course "Cleo replies haughtly "I always have it with me in case I need it in an emergency"

"I was just saying" Carla replied "I didn't know. Anyway I better go see you in twenty minutes. Bye" and with that Carla placed the phone back on the coffee table and ran up the stairs where Mikey was just starting to wake up

"Don't cry Mikey" Carla replied soothingly "We are going to see your aunty Cleo. And then we might go and find your daddy" she replied putting Mikey into a blue romper suit. After Mikey was dressed Carla checked her mobile phone, just in case Stuart had tried to ring her but there wasn't a message there. Sighing Carla sat on the Ichijoujis bed glancing at her watch

"I just hope you are ok Stuart" she whispers "Because if anything was to happen to you then I don't know what I would do. Please just be ok"

(Meanwhile back at the church Luis, Carmella Ronnie, Alex and Katrina were all just sat in their pews just glancing at one another. James had gone home with Dawn just to check that Leanne was ok). Suddenly Carmella broke the silence by standing up suddenly and glaring at the other four Digidestined crossing her arms in defiance)

"This is stupid!" the blonde Digidestined exclaims "We are just sitting here doing nothing while KA and the rest of the Digidestined could be in trouble in the Digital World. I just feel so helpless!" Carmella cries out in frustration while Luis puts his arm around his girlfriend

"Well what can we do" Ronnie replies "Even if we go we don't even know where they are. They could be miles away from where we land out of the Digi Port and by the time we get there Clive could have..."

"That's enough Ronnie" Alex glares at his younger sibling. Ronnie glares back at Alex as he crosses his arms in defiance "But what you are saying about maybe going to the Digital World and trying to find them might not be such a bad thing after all. Gennai might have a few ideas about where they might be"

"Good idea Alex" Katrina replies "I mean im up for it, anything is better than just sitting in this church waiting for them to return. What do you think Carmella" she replies glancing at the younger girl who was staring at one of the paintings on the wall "Cam?" she replies nudging the blonde headed girl

"Huh?" Carmella replies "Sorry Kat I wasn't listening. What was that you were saying" she replies while Luis does a snort of laughter

"It's not the first time you know" Luis grins causing Carmella to give the Spanish boy a glare

"We were just wondering Carmella if you wanted to go to the Digital World to see if we could find KA and the rest of the Digidestined" Katrina smiles "I mean me Alex and Ronnie think it's a good idea so we were just wondering if you wanted to go. What do you think?"

"Sure" Carmella nods "I mean mum and dad think that im still at the wedding so I don't have to tell them lies again about where I am going. Luis?" she glances at the Spanish boy who also nods in return

"Sure" he replies "I mean it's not like I'm doing anything"

"Great!" Alex nods "Ill just go and tell my mum and Katrina's parents". Alex and Katrina walk to the back of the church while Ronnie just sits there in silence. Meanwhile James comes in from the back of the church, strides past Alex and Katrina without seeing them and walks up to Ronnie

"Sorry about that" he apologises "Leanne isn't feeling very well and mum wanted to stay at home and look after her. Say where are Alex and Katrina" he replies noticing that the two eldest Digidestined wasn't anywhere to be seen. Ronnie was about to speak when he noticed them walking back down the aisle

"The plan is all set" Alex grins. Noticing the confused look on James face Alex backtracks a bit "We are going to go to the Digital World to see if we can find out where Clive has took the rest of the Digidestined. We were just wondering if you wanted to come2

"I can't really" James replies "Leanne isn't feeling too good and if mum returned and saw that I had gone as well I think she would flip"

"That's ok" Alex nods "Hopefully we won't be back soon". Alex, Katrina, Ronnie, Luis and Carmella each stand up and walk to the end of the church where Peter set up his labtop which he had brought with him. Holding out their digivivces the portal to the Digital World soon opened

"Digi Port open!" the five Digidestined yelled being pulled into the portal leaving a bright light behind them as they went which blinded the other guests. Naomi stood up and strode to the end of the church where Louisa and Ritchie were standing

"Where have they gone?" Naomi yelled "Its not good enough my wedding has to be ruined then more of them have to go to the Digital World as well!"

"Naomi calm down" Louisa glares at the younger girl "Alex and the rest of them have gone to the Digital World to see if they can rescue them. If they can then I think they can be heroes. If they come back empty handed then" she shrugs "They only tried their best"

(Meanwhile in the hotel Cleo was stood with Sam, Simona and Suzanne, the latter two were asleep in Cleo and Roberts arms. Suddenly Carla ran in through the front doors of the hotel and strode up to the bar where they were standing)

"Sorry im late" she apologised giving Mikey ,who was asleep in his sling,to Sam who put the young boy strapped to his chest "The traffic coming from Kerry and Tonys flat was a nightmare" she complained pulling a face

"Thats ok" Sam gave a small smile "As long as you are here thats the main thing. And Mikey and Simona are going to be fine with me and Suzanne" he grinned. Suddenly Simona woke up and glanced at her mother

"Mummy" she replied "Where are you going. And why are you leaving me with uncle Sam" she complained

"Sorry Simona" Cleo apologised "Mummy and aunty Carla are going somewhere. But we wont be back for long"

"But I wanna come" Simona replied tugging on her mothers coat. Sighing Sam grabbed Simonas arm, put Suzanne in her pram and clutching Mikey to his chest walked to the nearby lift. Carla and Cleo both sweatdropped

"I just hope Sam will be ok" Carla says concerned "I mean with three children, two not being his own, and everyone being at the wedding, he doesnt really have any help. I wonder why he didnt go to the wedding" she mused

"I think he said he had to work" Cleo replied grasping her digivice "But I think we should find a labtop and get going to the Digital World otherwise we could get in trouble"

(Scowling Carla followed her older sister to an internet section that Sam had told Cleo about. Logging onto the labtop and typing the code in that Sam had given her as the portal popped open onto the screen)

"Digiport open!" the two Windsor siblings exclaimed being sucked into the screen with a bright light following them as they were sucked in)

(Meanwhile in the Digital World the captured Digidestined were lying in the cage trying to find a way to break out. Allyson and Damon were sat next to each other on the floor with Fleur and David close to them. Anastacia and KA were each trying to get rid of the bars but so far they wasn't having any luck. Sighing KA walked back towards the four younger Digidestined but Anastacia wasn't giving up. Allyson walked forward towards her older sister and tugged her sleeve)

"Come on Stacey" Allyson pleaded with her older sister "Why don't we wait until the others come. They might be working on a plan while we speak

"What happens if they don't come Allie" Anastacia glared at her sister "And I need to get Renamon so that I can teach those two a lesson". Rolling her eyes Allyson walked back towards Damon, Fleur and David while Anastacia carried on testing the bars. All of a sudden Sakuya came striding towards them

"I hope you haven't been trying to break out of there" she glared at Anastacia who glared at the older woman

"And what if we have" Anastacia replied "What are you going to do. Hurt us"

"Oh you don't know what I have got up my sleeve Miss Kamiya" Sakuya replied "I think you are going to be sorry you just said that". Sakuya then swiped her cloak behind her and disappeared while KA and Allyson both glared at Anastacia

"Why did you just say that Stacey" Allyson said worried

"Oh shes just making that up to scare us" Anastacia replied confidently. Suddenly Damon and David both looked up at the sky

"I don't think she was Stacey" Damon replied as a giant dragon came flying through the air and landed in front of the Digidestined cage

"Ahhhhhh" all of the Digidestined exclaimed as Majiramon growled at all of the Digidestined showing his teeth

"What have I done Allie!" Stacey cried out loud "Me and my big mouth!"

(Meanwhile in the Digital World somewhere near to Cliives base, where the rest of the Digidestined were being kept, Cleo and Carla were stood waiting with their partner Digimon. They had decided to wait for Alex, Katrina, Carmella,Luis and Ronnie to arrive from picking up their Digimon and the rest of the Digidestineds Digimon from Gennais house just in case they needed them, and then for all of them to walk to the base However Carla had her doubts)

"They are late!" Carla complained digging her foot in the dirt "If we had gone on our own then we might have found Robert and Stuart by now"

"Yeah and we might not have" Cleo replied "Just give them a bit of time Carla". Suddenly Cleos face broke out in a grin as she noticed Alex and the rest of the group walking towards them along with Renamon, Biyomon, Wormon, Palmon, Agumon and Gomamon. Gabumon, Bokomon, Veemon and Tentomon were also there with their partners

"Sorry we took so long" Alex apologised to Cleo "But we wanted to get the other Digimon just in case we needed them. I hope thats ok" he smiled at the older woman

"Yeah thats fine" Cleo replied "Isn't that right Carla" she turned to her younger sister who was talking to Blossomon and so didn't hear her sister "CARLA!" Cleo exclaimed causing Carmella and Katrina to hold their ears in anguish

"What?" Carla looked confused. Cleo just sighed and turned back to Alex who was trying not to laugh along with Gabumon

"Sorry about that" the black haired female sighed "Are we set to go then" she glanced at Alex who just gave a sharp nod "Great" Cleo grinned picking up her backpack and following Alex started walking towards the base with the rest of the Digidestined following the young male. They eventually get to the base and they glance up at it looking worried

"Do you think we should Digivole first" Carmella looked at Veemon, but Alex shook his head

"No" he replied "Just wait until we get in there first. Then we can start making a plan

"But what if Clive or Sakuya have a Digimon waiting for us in the base before we get there" Luis replied with a scowl. Alex thought about this for a while then nodded at the spanish boy

"Ok Luis" he replied "Us five will Digivole". Holding out their digivices the five Digimon began to glow.

GABUMON DIGIVOLE TO GARURUMON

BOKOMON DIGIVOLE TO SEASURAMON

VEEMON DIGIVOLE TO EXVEEMON

TENTOMON DIGIVOLE TO KABUTERIMON

KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLE TO MEGAKABUTERIMON

(Alex jumped onto Garurumons back and started running down the corridors, the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon following them. Suddenly they reached the cage where the Digidestined were kept and Kas face lit up as she saw Carmella0

"Cam!" she exclaimed hugging her best friend

"KA look out!" Anastacia exclaimed as she noticed Majiramon flying towards her. KA ducked but he also hit Carmella and Exveemon causing the champion Digimon to fall to the ground

"KA!" both Luis and KA exclaimed. Wormon jumped up onto his partners shoulder and growled. KA gripped her digivice and glared at Majiramon

"You dont hurt my friends" she glared at the giant deva as Wormon began to glow

WORMON DIGIVOLE TO STINGMON

However just as Stingmon was about to fly through the air another deva came through the air and pinned KA to the ground

"KA!" Carmella said weakly still laid down on the ground. Suddenly a bright light hit Exveemon and Stingmon causing them to glow brightly

EXVEEMON

STINGMON

DNA DIGIVOLE TO PAILDRAMON!

(The light faded as a giant Digimon stood in the same place where Stingmon and Veemon stood)

"Whats happened" KA replied weakly

"It looked like they digivoled together" Alex grinned. Paildramon turned around and turned to face the two devas and Sakuya who had just suddenly appeared

"Desperato blaster!" Paildramon exclaimed using his power to hit both Devas. However because Sakuya was in the way as well the blast hit her as well

"You foolish Digidestined!" she exclaimed "Don't you see that Clive will be much more bigger than you will ever be. He will beat you, you see!" she exclaimed as the data from her and the two devas began to go through the air of the base

"Garurumon break down the base" Alex announced to his Digimon. Garurumon nodded and managed to break the bars causing the six Digidestined to jump out of the cage and run to their partners. Paildramon then de digivoled back to their intraining forms of Leafmon and Demi veemon and bounced over to KA and Carmella. At that same moment Robert and Stuart arrived back with Cleo and Carla

"I think we should get back to the others at the church" Alex nodded to the other Digidestined who all nodded and walked back to the Digi port where they came from

"Friends family Naomi and Marco have given their blessings to one another. Within the power given in within me and in this church I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" he replied nodding towards Marco. Marco gave a grin and lifted Naomi's veil giving her a kiss as she did, the church cheered as Naomi blushed and they started to walk down the aisle as the rest of the Digidestined congratulated them. Meanwhile in the Digital World Clive had just heard that Sakuya and two of the devas has been defeated and he wasn't happy about it

"Foolish Digidestined!" he exclaimed "But don't you worry Sakuya I have a plan to bring them down for sure. And I'm going to start it as soon as I can" he roared as lightening crackled around the Digital World

**What plan has Clive got to bring the Digidestined down for ****good?**** Find out next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters! **


	19. Their ideal world!

CARLA: Me and Cleo went to the Digital World to see if we could find Stuart and Robert. Later on we bumped into the rest of the Digidestined and then we went to see if we could rescue Robert and Stuart. We found them then met up with the rest of the Digidestined who had also rescued their friends. We then went back to the church and finally Naomi and Marco were married

Digimon 04!

Chapter 19: Their Ideal World!

(It had been a few months since Napmi and Marco became husband and wife and now the Digidestined were getting ready to celebrate Christmas, well the English Digidestined were. In Manchester Ben had just arrived home from another win as they had just beaten Leeds United 3-0. Luis was with Ben as Fernando had scored an hat trick so he wanted to go celebrating for a few hours. Anastacia wasnt in the house as she had gone round with her mother to drop a few presents round but Allyson was at the computer table typing an email to Damon, Agumon sat on the chair next to her. She looked surprised when her father came in with the spanish boy)

"Dad whats Luis doing here?" she asked surprised "Isnt Fernando taking him home" she commented. Agumon showed his claws at Luis and growled as Bens Agumon lay sleepily on the chair

"Calm down Agumon and Allie too for that matter" Ben laughed taking off his sports jacket and putting it on the floor "I just gave Luis a lift home because Fernando and Marianne have gone out for a few drinks. Dont tell your mother or Stacey for the matter" he laughed

"I better get going" Luis replied "I dont want anyone to find Tentomon, I left him on his own in the house as I thought I wouldnt be a few hours"

"Are you sure" Ben replied. Luis nodded and Ben sighed "Well ok then" the brown haired Digidestined replied and Luis closed the front door behind him. Allyson jumped off the computer chair and ran after the older boy who was walking down the Kamiya front path checking his mobile phone smiling as he did so

"Luis wait!" Allyson exclaimed running after him. Luis turned around and looked at who was following him

"Allie" he said surprised "What are you doing here"

"I just got an email from Damon" Allyson crossed her arms in defiance "He said that Gennai wanted us all to meet tommorow. He said would I contact the other English Digidestined, but then I thought you could contact KA, Carmella and the rest of the japanese Digidestined"

"But why would Gennai contact us" Luis looked puzzled "Surely he knows that we are going to battle Clive in a few weeks or so"

Allyson shrugged "Thats all Damon told me" she replied kicking a stone "So can you?" she said pleading. Luis shrugged

"Its a Sunday" he replied "So i shouldnt have an excuse sneaking out of the house. And dont worry ill tell Cam and KA" he replied with a grin

"Great" Allyson nodded "Ill see you tommorow then. Bye!". Luis then set back walking to his mansion while Allyson went back in her mansion. Sitting on the sofa was Anastacia with a strange look on her face

"Allie" Anastacia replied carefully "Was Luis just at our house". Allyson nodded

"Its all perfectly resonable" she replied "Damon sent us an email saying Gennai wanted us all to meet in the Digital World tommorow. So i invited Luis over"

"So are we going then" Anastacia glanced at her younger sister who just nodded

I supose so" she replied "It has been a few months since we have had a confrotation. Just dont tell mum or dad ok" she replied

"As i would do that" Anastacia scoffed "Im not that stupid" she rolled her eyes

(The next day approaches and Anastacia and Allyson stand waiting for the rest of the Digidestined to come. They squint in the breeze but then notice Ronnie, Alex, Katrina and KA arriving with their Digimon behind them. Behind them they notice Damon and James also following and Daniel and David also behind the two japanese Digidestined)

"Hey everyone" Anastacia grins at the japanese Digidestined but then scowls as she noticed Luis arriving with Carmella "Is everyone here yet" she glances around

"No Fleur isnt here yet" Katrina replies "But she is always late" the older Digidestined gives a sharp grin to Alex who rolls his eyes

"I heard that!" Fleur replies as she runs up to the group "Sorry im late mum wanted me to go to a fantastic sale at Harrods but I said I had to go round to Davids for help with homework"

"Dont worry" Alex gives a sharp grin "As long as you are here that all that matters. So is that all now" he glances around and the Digidestined nods "How far are we away from Gennais" he glances at James who was studying a map

"About ten minutes away" the younger boy replies "But if we walk fast it shouldnt be any further than five. So if we go now" he trailed off

"Ok we get the message James" Luis joked causing the japanese boy to glare at Luis. The Digidestined started to walk in the direction of Gennias house but to their surprise it begain to go much more darker and creeper. Katrina and Carmella began to shiver and clutch the hands of Alex and Luis

"Spooky" Daniel muttered clutching onto Lopomon "I hope we dont have to walk much further" the young boy muttered to David

"Dont worry we shouldnt be there much longer" David replied

"If I knew we were walking then I wouldnt have brought my high heels!" Fleur shouted out loud "This just takes the biscuit" she mumbles

"I swear it didnt take this long last time" James said out loud. Suddenly a spot light shone on the group and the group all exclaimed out loud

"Looking for someone!" a male voice called out and Clive emerged from the darkness smirking at the Digidestined

"CLIVE!" they all shouted in anger

"I knew that email was dangerous" Damon muttered under his breath

"Where is Gennai!" Alex replied in anger Katrina clutched to him. Clive chuckled and Alex gulped knowing they were in trouble

"All in good time my dear boy" he replied "But I know that it is time for you to go to a place where nobody will find you" he said getting out a gun and pointing it at the Digidestined. Their Digimon jumped out in front of them and glared at Clive. Clive then shot the gun at the younger Digidestined and Allyson, Damon, Luis, Carmella, David, Daniel and Fleur colllalpsed on the ground along with their Digimon

"Now for your turn!" Clive exclaimed pointing the gun on the older Digidestined. He started to point the gun at the older Digidestimed but it didnt affect the older Digidestined. It hit them but it didnt affect them the way the way it affected the older Digidestined

"How!" Clive exclaimed angrily "I thought it would send you to your ideal world!"

"Well maybe we have all what we want" Alex replied "Ready guys!" he commanded Gabumon and the rest of the Digimon who all nodded "Digivole!" they all exclaimed

(Meanwhile in the parallel world Luis and Carmella were all sat at a table with three children one about eight years old, the other about five years old and the final child about a baby not even one year old and it looked like they were all eating their christmas dinner with each other. Veemon and Tentomon wasnt with Luis and Carmella however)

"Hey dad tell us about that goal you scored last Saturday" the older boy joked

"Heh it wasnt that good of a goal" Luis joked "I just delected it in the net"

"Still all goals count" Carmella smiled feeding the baby who looked at it was a girl

"Mum when I grow up can I be as beautiful and powerful as you" the middle child smiled as she brushed her long blonde hair through her hair

"You can Mika" Carmella smiled. Luis and Carmella just laughed at their children as the screen just caved in front of them, Tentomon and Veemon growling

"That Clive" Tentomon buzzed "Its just an illusion!"

"We need to tell them" Veemon exclaimed "Before its too late!"

(Meanwhile Allyson was sat by her computer with Ben sat by her side showing her something. Casey walked into the living room a pot of tea in her hands)

"You know Dad its great not having any brothers or sisters around" Allie grinned snuggling up to her father "It means ill spend more time with you". Ben just smiled and turned away to his computer

"Of course we love you Allie" Casey smiled "You are our first born child"

"Right!" both Agumon and Renamon cheered. Agumon stumbled from his place growling

"That Clive!" he exclaimed "I need to find Stacey!"

(David and Daniel were sat in front of the television watching a film. Both Kim and Michael just smiled at their sons)

"Dad can I go on a bike ride tommorow with you" Daniel smiled at his adopted son

"Yeah show him how to do a wheelie" David poked his tongue out at Daniel who just poked it back. Both Kim and Michael just laughed as Biyomon and Lopomon growled

"That Clive!" Biyomon hissed "Hes just playing tricks on both of them"

"I cant wait to show hima thing or two!" Lopomon exclaimed as the two of them disapeared from view

(Meanwhile Damon was stood on the edge of a cliff with Cody stood beside him. He had never seen Cody before as he had died in a car accident before Damon was born much to Nicoles distress)

"Grandad are you proud of me becoming a digidestined" Damon looked up at his grandfather. Cody just replied with a nod "Thats good" Damon smiled "Ill have to introduce you to Allie me and her are kind of dating" he replied with a faint smile "But im sure you dont want to know that. Ill show you the rest of the Digital World" he replied dragging Cody along with his hand. Gomamon jumped uo his fur puffed up with anger

"Clive!" he growled "I need to find the other Digidestined!" the sea Digimon exclaimed

(Finally Fleur was watching an old tv programme. Isabella walked in from work wearing an uniform and looking quite tired. Fleur walked up to her mother and kissed her)

"Hey mum" Fleur replied "How was work"

"Ok" Isabella replied with a faint smile "Some people were just being really annoying though. Some days I wish I didnt have to go to work"

"But you like your privacy" Fleur coaxed her mother "You wouldnt like your publicty thrown on the front page. Ill go and make you a cup of tea ok". Isabella sat in the chair and Fleur went into the kitchen. Palmon jumped up growling

"That Clive!" she exclaimed "How dare he read Fleurs thoughts. Im going to make him pay for doing that" the grass Digimon exclaimed

(Luis and the three children just sat in the living room watching a Christmas movie while Carmella washed up. Suddenly she was surprised to see Veemon and Tentomon flying and running towards her)

"Hey guys" she smiled at her partners "Do you want to come and join in the festivities. Im sure Mika and Masato would love to see you"

"Snap out of it Cam!" Veemon exclaimed "Clive is just using you in your ideal world to distract you from the battle. But we need you so KA sent us two to snap you out"

"All this isnt real" Carmella paused "But it must be!" the young woman exclaimed dropping a plate. Suddenly Mika Masato and the baby dispaeared from view leaving Luis and Carmella alone in the room. Carmella gripped her fist and growled

"That Clive!" she exclaimed "Im gonna teach him a lesson that nobody messes with me!"

"And ill be there with you every step of the way" Luis smiled at his girlfriend. Suddenly KA poked her head around, Stingmon following his partner

"Ready to defeat him Cam" she smiled at her DNA partner "You too Luis" she glanced at the spanish Digidestined

"You bet!" the two Digidestined exclaimed

(Allyson sat on the sofa clutching a cup of tea in her hands. Suddenly Agumon walked into the room and jumped on the sofa scaring Allyson)

"Allie" he growled "Are you sure this is what you want not having your older sister around"

"Sure!" Allyson nodded "I mean I dont get into as much trouble as I do when shes not around!"

"But if she wasnt here that I think you would be bored" Agumon persisted "You would have nobody here to fight with" Allyson lowered her head and nodded "I thought so" Agumon sighed. Suddenly Stacey appeared along with Renamon and Allyson gasped

"Stacey!" Allyson exclaimed hugging her older sister "I thought you didnt exisit!"

"Luckly for you Clive tapped into your ideal world to distract you from the battle but me and the older Digidestined found out a way to tap into the worlds" Stacey crossed her arms in annoyance "But we need you are you willing to help us" she smiled. Allyson nodded and Stacey held her digivice out as she and Renamon glowed digivoling to Sakuyamon

"Ready" Sakuyamon said crispy. Allie and Agumon nodded

(David and Daniel sat next to each other on the sofa as Kim and Michael just discussed things. Suddenly Biyomon and Lopomon jumped next to their partners)

"Hey Biyomon" David smiled at his partner "I havent seen you for a while"

"Wanna go for a bike ride tommorow Lopomon" Daniel grinned at the rookie rabbit Digimon

"You wont be going on any bike rides tommorow because this isnt real!" Lopomon exclaimed

"Lopomon is right" Biyomon nodded flapping her wings "This is all just an illusion. Clive set this up just to play with your minds"

"You mean none of this is real" David exclaimed in anguish as Kim and Michael faded from view "This is all just an illusion" the young boy pouted

"And David isnt my brother!" Daniel cried. The two rookie Digimon nodded "This just bites" Daniel groaned

"That Clive!" David gripped his fist in anger "Im going to make sure nobody messes with my best friend!". Suddenly Alex poked through with MetalGarurumon behind him

"Hey guys we were looking for you" MetalGarurumon growled. Alex just glanced at the two younger boys and just smiled

(Damon just smilied at Cody as the two of them sat on the cliffs edge.He was so concentrated that he didn't notice Gomamon walk up beside him and jump on his knee)

"Hey Gomamon" Damon smiled at the sea Digimon "How are you I haven't seen you for ages"

"Snap out of it Damon!" Gomamon exclaimed "This isn't real. Its just an illusion, Clive is using you to make you distracted from the battle!"

"You mean Grandfather isnt real!" Damon exclaimed. Gomamon nodded his head "Im so sorry Damon" Gomamon replied

"No Clives gonna be the one who is sorry when I get my hands on him!" Damon exclaimed "Ill make sure of that!". Suddenly James engulfed with Gallantmon and Ronnie with Justimon came into the screen as Cody began to disgingrate

"Come on!" Ronnie exclaimed "We need you for that battle!"

(Palmon ran into the room as Isabella lay asleep on the sofa and Fleur sat flicking channels on the television screen)

"Wake up Fleur!" Palmon exclaimed "You know that Clive is just using this as an illusion to try and trick you". Sitting up Fleur looked confused as the scene in front of her face began to fade away

"He was" she replied starting to cry "Im gonna make sure he doesnt do that to me again!. Suddenly Katrina appeared smling

"You ready" she replied "All of the others are there waiting for you!"

(Anastacia, KA, Ronnie, Alex, Katrina and James stood waiting. Suddenly the rest of the Digidestined emerged followed by their Digimon. Clive shrank back horrifed as he saw the rest of the Digidestined)

"You!" he exclaimed angrily "I thought I sent you to a place where you could never be found again!"

"Well you thought wrong!" Luis exclaimed angrily putting one hand around Carmella "You have one thing that we have and that you will never have and that is the power of friendship!"

"Really!" Clives frown turned into a smirk "Well im afraid that you are wrong. Say hello to my strongest Digimon yet. Welcome Makuramon!". A monkey Digimon jumped out from the shadows and the rookie Digimon jumped back in fright

"We arent scared of a monkey Digimon!" Allyson exclaimed "Everyone digivole!" the blonde haired Digidestined exclaimed. David, Daniel, Fleur, Allyson, Damon, Luis and Carmella each held out their digivices and their Digimon began to glow. Suddemly a bright light came down and a charm fell into Luis and Daniels hands

"Our charms" Luis replied gripping them with both hands. Tentomon and Lopomon began to shine a much brighter light than the other five Digimon

BIYOMON WARPDIGIVOLE TO PHONIEXMON

PALMON WARPDIGIVOLE TO ROSEMON

GOMAMON WARPDIGIVOLE TO MARINEANGEMON

AGUMON WARPDIGIVOLE TO WARGREYMON

TENTOMON WARPDIGIVOLE TO HERCULESKABUTERIMON

VEEMON DIGIVOLE TO EXVEEMON

LOPOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANTYLAMON

(A bright light also shone around Exveemon and Stingmon as Carmellas and Kas digivices also bounced off each others)

EXVEEMON

STINGMON

DNA DIGIVOLE TO PAILDRAMON

(All of the Digimon stared hard at Makuramon as all the humans stared hard at Clive as their Digimon prepared to do battle with each other as the picture froze. Who will win this battle. Stay tuned on Digimon- Digital Monsters!


	20. All well that ends well

CARMELLA: The Digidestined received an email off Gennai to meet him so we went and found him. But it was Clive who cast a spell on us younger Digidestined to send us to our ideal world. Luckly the older Digidestined wasnt affected by the spell so they found us and brought us back. Now we need to defeat Clive but it isnt going to be easy

Digimon 04

Episode 20: All wells that ends well

"Makuramon attack!" Clive commanded with a sly look on his face. Makuramon nodded and jumped in front of the mega Digimon. However Paildramon and HerculesKabuterimon shot out their attacks and knocked Makuramon to the floor. He got up growling and scowled at the Digimon

"Yeah thats right!" Luis exclaimed pumping his fist "Show him what you are made of HerculesKabuterimon!" the spansih Digidestined grinned

"Hey i think me and KA helped a bit" Carmella rolled her eyes teasing her boyfriend. While they were distracted however Makuramon launched an attack and hit both Wargreymon and Rosemon who were just stranded and nowhere to run. Phoniexmon and MarineAngemon tried to save them but it was too late. Both the mega Digimon fell to the ground and de digivolved to Koramon and Tanemon

"Koramon/ Tanemon!" Allyson and Fleur exclaimed in anguish running to their partners and picked them up "Speak to me!" Allyson exclaimed cradling Koramon

"Im sorry Allie" Koramon said weakly "But he was too strong for us"

"You dont have to apologise" Allyson mumbled "Im proud of you whatever happens". Suddenly Daemon patted Allyson on the shoulder and Allyson turned around to see Sakuyamon struggling to battle Makuramon, Sakuyamon then slipped and Makuramon struck the final blow, Sakuyamon then flew through the air and Anastacia and Viximon lay on the floor not moving

"Stacey!" Allyson exclaimed running to her sister clutching Koramon in one hand and shaking Stacey with the other "Are you ok!"

"Yeah" Anastacia muttered opening one eye "How are the others doing"

"Er" Allyson was about to say when James flew through the air also landing next to Stacey with Gigamon landing next to him "Not so good" the younger Kamiya sibling mumbled

"I think I can see that for myself" Stacey replied slowly picking herself up and rubbing herself up "How are you doing James?"

"Im ok" he replied "Ill live if that what you mean" he gave a sharp grin. Rolling her eyes and sighing Allyson turned around to see Alex Katrina and Ronnie walking towards them with Tnusmon, Bokomon and Cybrdramon following them

"You three out too" she replied. Katrina nodded and Allyson gave a groan of frustration "What does it take to defeat this creep!" she exclaimed

"Dunno" Alex replied "I think Carmella, Daniel, David, Daemon, KA and Luis are the only one who are still in the batlle"

"Spoke too soon" an London accent was heard and Alex turned around to see David and Daemon walking towards them with Bukamon and Yokomon in their arms "We tried Allie" Daemon replied walking to Allyson and giving her an hug much to Anastacias amusement

"Doesnt matter" Allyson repliied "As long as Carmella and KA are still in the battle then we still have a fighting chance of beating Makuramon. Come to think of it has anyone seen Clive". The other Digidestined shook their heads and Allyson sighed. Suddenly Daemon saw KA push Carmella to the ground with the blonde haired Digidestined struggling to get up

"Isnt that KA and Carmella argui ng over there" Daemon replied. The rest of the Digidestined turned and looked and saw the scene with Luis trying to calm Carmella down, KA in the thick of things and Daniel battling Makuramon with the rest of the Digimon

"I think we better go and look!" Ronnie replied setting off at a run. The rest of the Digigdestined nodded and followed the blonde haired Digidestined just as KA gave Carmella another slap. Ronnie pulled KA off Carmella just as Luis did the same to Carmella

"What is going on her!" Alex exclaimed crossly as Ronnie struggled with a grappling KA in his arms "You two are meant to be battling Makuramon not each other!" the black haired Digidestined replied "What has got into you KA!"

"It was her" KA replied crossly "She was saying how easy it was to beat Makuramon and how we would be home soon enough. I realised its not going to be such an easy job and I just snapped!"

"You are acting just as you did when you met each other" Luis replied "Remember you hated one another when you met one another. I thought you got over that"

"Clive would just love you to fight with one another in the final battle" Anastacia said with Viximon in her arms "I mean if me and Luis can get over our problems then im sure that you and KA Carmella" she glanced at the japanese Digidestined who nodded

"Staceys right" she replied to KA "We need to stop fighting. Like she said Clive would love to see this wherever he may be" the blonde haired Digidestined replied. KA crossing her arms says nothing. Suddenly a charm falls next to KA and Carmella and knocks the two Digidestined to the ground. Glancing at it a bright light forms round Paildramon and the mega Digimon begins to glow

PAILDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLES TO IMPERLIDRAMON

(Impreildramon then shoots his attack at Makuramon with HerculesKabuterimon doing the same. Makuramon squeals and breaks into a thousand pieces of data. Impredildramon then de digivoles back to Leafmon and DemiVeemonn and bounces back over to KA and Carmella who picks them up. Daniel then walks back over to the group with HerculesKabuterimon and Antylamon following them)

"You did great Demiveemon!" Carmella grins at her partner

"So is that it" Luis glances around at the group "Have we won"

"I dont think so" Alex shakes his head "I think we need to find Clive and defeat him once and for all. Did anyone see him while we were battling" he glances around at the group and Daniel nods

"I saw him escaping into the woods over there" he points to a group of trees clumped together "I think he was looking for a place to hide"!

"Right" Alex nods "I think you should go Daniel and Luis you go with him since you have the only mega digivoled Digimon left out of the group, thats not counting Daniels Digimon. The rest of us I think we should stay here just in case Clive comes back this way and tries to escape"

"Wait!" Carmella exclaims clutching DemiVeemon "I think I should go too. Me and Luis have been through a lot together and if anything happens to him I dont think I could cope"

"Is that ok with you Luis" Katrina glances at the spanish boy who nods "Thats good then" Katrina smiles "Good luck you three" she replies

"However I dont think you are going to need it" James replies clutching Gigamon. Carmella Luis and Daniel alongside their Digimon run into the forest leaving the rest of the Digidestined behind

"Do you think they can do it Stacey?" Allyson looks at her older sister. Stacey sighs

"I dont know Allie" she replies "But if they do get into trouble then they have us to back them up. But I dont know if our Digimon have enough strenght left if Clive does come back this way after the battle with Makuramon" she replies glancing at Viximon

"I have faith in Carmella" KA replies "I know her and Luis can do it"

(Carmella, Luis and Daniel run through the forest looking for Clive. Suddemly Clive jumps out at them and has an evil glint in his eyes. )

"Well well" Clive just says staring hard at the three Digidestined "I didnt except you to defeat Makuramon espically after I set the spell on you and the other brat" he smirked at Carmella who gripped her fist in anger

"Calm down Cam he isnt worth it" Luis replied "We will deal with hin in our own time. And get our revenge"

"Oh you think" Clive replies "Can you do this!" he exclaims pointing his stick up in the air and lifting Luis high up into the air. The spanish Digidestined flew back into the tree and landed heavily on the floor

"Luis!" Carmella exclaimed panic setting into her voice "Are you ok!" she shouted gripping DemiVeemon in her arms. A few seconds passed before Luis yelled "Yeah"

"I think you should digivole" Daniel whispered to the older girl. Nodding Carmella grasped her digivice and Demiveemon began to glow

DEMIVEEMON DIGIVOLE TO VEEMON

"Oh im going to sort him out once and for all!" Veemon exclaimed. Carmella just laughed at the dragon Digimon

"You wont be sorting anybody out" Clive chuckled "Not while the state your boyfriend is in"

"What have you done to Luis" HerculesKabuterimon growled "If you have hurt him"

"Oh no" Clive replied "Nothing that awful. But still" he smiled with a look on his face that Carmella didnt like. HerculesKabuterimon and Antylamon growled and both mega Digimon flew across to Clive and knocked him sharply on the ground with Antylamon pinning Clive to the ground. Luis stumbled heavily back to the group and fell on the floor

"Luis!" Carmella exclaimed kneeling next to her boyfriend "Are you ok!". Nodding Luis smiled

"Im fine" he replied "But HerculesKabuterimon come back" he yelled to his partner Digimon. Growling HerculesKabuterimon flew back to Luis

"Why" he replied "Shouldnt we get rid of him. He killed all of those Digimon, he needs to be taught a lesson"

"Yes but if we kill him then we are just going to be as bad as him" Luis replied "We need to put him in a place that we know he wont be able to get from, but at least he will be alive"

"What about the gate of no return" Antylamon replied "That should sort it"

"But we dont know where that is" Daniel pouted. Grinning Carmella got out her D terminal and started typing a message on her D terminal

"They shouldnt be long" Carmella replied "But shouldnt you send HerculesKabuterimon back over to check on Clive. Antylamon isnt that strong

"Oh ok" Luis complained pointing at his Digimon who understood who flew back over to Antylamon. A few minutes passed and Carmella grinned pointing to the sky. Flying high in the sky was Ashley and Katie on Pegasusmon and Nerfitimon, along with Dana, Leanne and Gatomon. The 2 Digidestined dropped down on the floor and Pegasusmon de digivoled back to Patamon

"You ready Patamon" Ashley grinned at his Digimon. Patamon nodded and began to glow

PATAMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEMON

ANGEMON DIGIVOLE TO MAGNANGEMON

(MagnaAngemon pointed his staff up into the sky and drew a circle which opened into a portal)

"Gate of destiny!" the ultimate Digimon announced. HerculesKabuterimon and Antylamon pointed their attacks at Clive who flew through the air into the portal

"You will regret this Digidestined!" Clive yelled "You wont forget this in a hurry. I will be back!" he exclaims as he flies through the portal. Magnaangemon then closes the portal then de digivoles back to Patamon. HerculesKabuterimon and Antylamon then de digivole back to Montimon and Lopomon and bounce back to Luis and Daniel

"We did it!" Carmella exclaims hugging Veemon then also hugging Luis "We defeated Clive!"

"Congrats guys" Ashley gave a small smile "You did great"

"Can we go home now mummy" Dana pouts at Katie who just laughs

"Soon sweetie" she smiles "I just have to have a quick word with Gennai about something"

"I guess we should get back to the others too" Luis replies "They might be worried about us"

"Good idea Luis" Daniel smiles as they start to walk out of the forest followed by their Digimon. When they reamerged from the forest KA , Allyson and Anastacia run towards the reamerging Digidestined panic across their faces

"Well" KA replies "Did we beat him"

"Yeah!" Carmella exclaims a grin spreading across her face "We beat him with a little help from Katie and Ashley"

"Yeah!" KA and Allyson cheered. Allyson then ran across to the other Digidestined and gave Daemon a big kiss which nearly knocked the blue haired Digidestined on the floor

"We did it!" Anastacia informed the other Digidestined "We finally defeated Clive!". Katrina and Alex each gave one another a big kiss and so did Luis and Carmella. Ronnie then walked across to KA, his hands in his pockets

"KA" he glanced acrossed at the bluenette haired girl "Can I have a word"

"Yeah ok" KA replied "What" she glared at Ronnie. Ronnie then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek

"Ever since I met you I have treated you like a jerk and well i only did that because ive kinda liked you" Ronnie blushed "Thats why I have been so mean to you but in fact i dont hate you I kinda like you"

"Well ive kinda liked you too" KA blushed "So when we get home want to go out sometime"

"Sure!" Ronnie smiled as the two Digidestined walked away. Alex and Katrina just watched the scene in amazement

"Well who would have thought it" Alex grinned "My brother and your sister"

"Check over there" Katrina laughed as she noticed Fleur and Daniel holding hands with Daniel running after his best friend "Seems like there must be something in the air"

"Yeah" Alex muses as the two oldest Digidestined just walk away. James and Stacey just stand there looking in the distance

"Hey Stace" James just glances at the blonde headed girl "What about next time you come back over to Japan we could go and see a movie. Like in a date or something"

"James we cant!" Stacey looked shocked "Arent we related and therefore its against the law, or something like that"

"Dont worry ive checked it out already" James laughs "Its because my mother and your father are only blood related on one side of the family so we are only half cousins so its ok"

"Oh ok then sure" Stacey grins. All of the Digidestined then finally make it to Gennais house and Ashley sharply knocks on the front door

"Hey Digidestined" Gennai grins "I see its time to go. But now its also time to say goodbye to your Digimon again"

"Oh ok" Katrina replies pouting "I guess its time to go Bokomon"

"See you Montimon/ Veemon" Carmella and Luis wave goodbye to their Digimon. Daniel and Dana also say goodbye to Lopomon and Gatomon while the rest of the Digidestined also say goodbye to their Digimon. Ashley then holds the digivice to the Digport and the Digidestined get sucked into the portal while the Digimon wave

Carmella: So there we have it. But I know that me and Luis know its not the last time that we are going to see Tentomon and Veemon because I know that one day we will be needed to save the Digital World once again in the future. And Im sure the other Digidestined know that wont be the last time they wont be seeing their Digimon either

So thats it for another fic. Im not sure when ill be starting the fifth one or if I will be starting the fifth one but when i do ill be sure to put it up


End file.
